Question of Honor
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: The country of Corte Maltese is spiraling into anarchy. To save her life, Grace Montello's parents arrange a marriage between her and Bruce Wayne, a man who once stayed with them. Homesick and ignored by her 'philandering' husband, the young bride tries to make the best of it. That's until the arrival of a clown with a chaotic agenda…set during TDK. Bruce Wayne/Batman x OC.
1. The Princess Bride

Question of Honor

* * *

**A/N:** First off, my usual disclaimers. All copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

Yes, I did take Corte Maltese from the Batman comics (and I know Corte is spelled with an O, but for some reason, my dumb spellcheck changed it for me. That and I know it's in South America in the comics but I placed it in the Mediterranean because Bruce's path in the movies seemed to go through Africa and Asia so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch that Bruce would've traveled through that area.

I owe a debt of gratitude to four stories here on the FanFiction website for _Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_. The first one is to _When I Look at You_ by bellac611. I really hope you update it soon!

The second story has disappeared and I forget the title or who wrote it but it was about a woman named Samantha Winters who marries Bruce Wayne in a marriage of convenience that becomes romantic and it takes place during _The Dark Knight_ and afterwards. I really hope it gets reposted because I love that story!

Number three is _The Wife of Bruce Wayne_ by MidnightIsis. Very promising take on _Batman Begins_!

And finally, there's _Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne_ by gildedbutterfly16. Amazing start so far!

Anyway, many thanks to all three authors for such great influences. This story wouldn't be possible without your creative takes on the Nolan franchise.

Also this is in loving tribute to _The Dark Knight Rises_, a satisfying ending to a wonderful take on our beloved Dark Knight.

One final note, I wish to extend my thoughts and prayers to those impacted by the shootings that happened in Aurora, Colorado. I hope for physical, mental and spiritual healing for all who have been hurt by this tragedy.

I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism please, flames are for roasting marshmallows. If you don't like, then don't read and don't critique.

* * *

The Princess Bride

The pilot opened the cockpit door. "We'll be landing in ten minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." She called out to us, the only passengers in the spacious Cessna.

"Thank you." Bruce said, stretching out. "Well, that was a nice flight, don't you think, Grace?" It was the first words my new husband had spoken to me since we started flying home some twelve hours before.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my book. "Oh yes. Yes. It was very nice." Tired, I rubbed my eyes, no doubt raw and red.

Bruce returned to looking out the window at the dark skyline rising above the gray ocean and matching evening clouds. He cleared his throat. "I asked Alfred to make up the spare bedroom in the penthouse as you asked. And you can decorate it as you want. Sky's the limit."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I smiled before returning to the world of Lizzie Bennett and her love-hate relationship with Mr. Darcy. At least it got me away from the fact that I had just married a former tramp to escape my war-torn homeland. Well, we had no idea he was a tramp when he first appeared in the courtyard of our villa.

To repay my parents for the many kindnesses we showed him during his world-travels, Bruce offered to get my family out of Corte Maltese. The problem was that I was the only one who could leave and that was only if I married him. Although my mother had been raised in the U.S. she renounced her citizenship to marry Father. There was no way she would leave him, her husband of nearly thirty years. And there was no way that he, the Prince of Corte Maltese, would leave his people behind. Even though it was never said out loud, we all knew that it was a matter of time until the monarchy fell…

Despite being raised with Western customs, I was still a child of Corte Maltese. And we children are expected to respect and obey our parents. I might have been twenty-three…but I had no say in the matter.

It wasn't that I hated Bruce. Quite the opposite, really. He was pretty much my only friend during his stay with us. I was an only child so it was no surprise that if I ever had a sibling, I hoped they would be just like Bruce. But there was no warmth to us yet. I guess I was afraid…of everything…

* * *

"Do you want me to call your parents once we get home?" Bruce asked Grace. She looked back up, annoyed at having been taken away from her book again. Something about her dark green eyes made him nervous. "I know you must be tired after the flight." Bruce tried to explain.

"No, it's ok. I can do it." Grace said politely before returning to her book. Bruce decided not to say anything more. He didn't want to provoke her. The tired young woman with a blotchy olive complexion and limp black hair was a far cry than the cheerful and carefree teenager he knew during his soul-searching days. Even her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be…a coldness bit through them.

To be honest, he felt sorry for her. Grace had been through so much in the last three days. She had lost everything that mattered to her…her home…her family…

"Look, Grace." Bruce decided to get it over with and rested his hand on hers. The diamond of her ring gently poked the palm of his hand. It was his mother's engagement ring. Bruce had planned to give it to Rachel once his mission of being Batman was through. But when he heard about Corte Maltese…that got put on hold. At least until they had been married for long enough to keep the feds from getting suspicious. Then they agreed to quietly file for an annulment and their lives would go on from there. "I know you didn't want to do this…"

"But you couldn't think of any other way. I completely understand." Grace interrupted with icy eyes. Bruce flinched, unused to her coldness. She noticed and closed her book. "I'm sorry Bruce. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You've been so kind to me since this whole thing started and…"

"It's ok. I know you're tired and you've been through a lot." Bruce smiled as the plane began to slowly descend.

* * *

I studied the little airport where we'd be landing. We weren't going through Kane Municipal Airport where the paparazzi and reporters were sure to be waiting to pounce. Instead, we were going through one of the subsidiaries where Bruce's butler, Alfred, was waiting with the Rolls. There was the silver car off of the tarmac. And I also noticed a large black blur by the main terminal. The closer we got, I could make out television vans and people.

"What the…" I said, pointing out the window. A couple of flashes confirmed my worst fears.

"What's wrong, Grace." Bruce looked out at what I was looking at. His face scrunched in frustration and mild anger when he figured out. "Ugh…how did they find out? I thought Fox told them that we were coming through Kane International!"

"It doesn't matter." I said as the landing gear touched the ground and we slowed to a halt. "Not the first time we've dealt with the media." I put on my press face and took out my oversized round sunglasses. "And given our lives, it won't be the last." At least it hid my red eyes.

* * *

Although he knew it would be there when the doors opened, Bruce was still blinded by the numerous light bulbs going off and deafened by the numerous questions hurled their way.

"Mr. Wayne! Is it true you only married her for her money?"

"Your Highness! Did you seduce him to get out of the country?"

"Over here, Your Highness!"

"Smile for the cameras, Mr. Wayne!"

"What, no 'Welcome to the U.S.'?" Grace joked, leaning into Bruce's ear and shyly kissing his cheek. He nearly jumped until he remembered the act. They were now part of the act. Of the newly wed Prince and Princess of Gotham, happily doting upon each other.

No wonder it took the whole world by storm. Bruce grinned as he helped Grace down the stairwell. Now to seal the deal, he took Grace in his arms and kissed her passionately, dipping her down. The crowd gathered squealed as she popped her ankle up. No doubt that would be on the front page of every paper.

The perfect couple all right. Bruce pulled her close, resting his hand on the sensitive part of her hip. She shivered before putting her arm around him. He led her to the car. Alfred was waiting by the open door, an old smile on his face.

"Mrs. Wayne, I'm Alfred. Welcome to Gotham." Alfred said warmly, shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much Alfred. And, please, call me Grace." Bruce couldn't see her eyes but her relaxed smile showed that the English butler had made a good impression on Grace. And from the light in the blue eyes, Bruce saw that Alfred had warmed up to her too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ignoring the paparazzi and reporters, Grace and Bruce got into the car as their luggage was loaded into the trunk. Thank God they went through customs at JFK during their layover earlier in New York City, Bruce decided as Alfred got into the front and drove off. Security opened the locked gates and they swiftly disappeared into late evening traffic.

"So, did you two have a pleasant flight?" Alfred asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Umm-hmm, yes we did." Bruce nodded. Grace leaned her head against his shoulder. She was tired, he awkwardly put his arm around her, giving some comfort. "We'll be home soon."

* * *

"Is it to your liking, Ms. Grace?" Alfred asked as I studied the bedroom in Bruce's lavish penthouse. Of course it was, there was a large window looking into downtown Gotham. The furniture was in warm wooden tones and very comfortable. I had a king sized bed with so many white pillows and blankets on it that it looked like a cloud. There was also a sit down vanity with a large mirror, a walk in closet with far more space than I could ever have use for and a spa bathroom. Best of all, there was a sitting area with comfy couches and a large desk with a brand new laptop on it.

"You've got good tastes, Alfred." I complimented him as I put my purse down on my bed. A tiny bit of me was somewhat disgusted by the extravagance of it all. How could I have so much when so many others were suffering? The images of wounded, starving and suffering kept me up at night. Even the my family didn't escape the war's wrath. The beautiful villa where Bruce and I had become friends was now a pile of rubble. All of my cousins, aunts and uncles were either wounded, held prisoner or killed.

Then I remembered that Gotham is now my home and Bruce is now my husband.

"I tried." Alfred smiled. "Well, why don't you get settled in? I'll come get you when supper is ready."

"Thank you." I said. Alfred gave a little bow and left. Now I was alone. The first time in three days that I was all by myself. Bruce had insisted on going to Wayne Enterprises to check in on the company. He wouldn't be gone long, considering the penthouse was on the top floor of Wayne Tower.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed. My tired body sank into the soft mattress and blankets. Everything had happened so fast. Now that I finally had time to think, I realized that I was too tired to do so.

Intending to rest for a few moments, I closed my eyes.

* * *

The smell of hot tomato soup welcomed Bruce as he stepped into the kitchen. Alfred was stirring a pot over the stove. God, when was the last time he ate? No time. He'd grab a quick bite before heading to the bunker. He was itching to study the latest gang bank robbery, especially curious about the man in the clown makeup who had done it.

It was when he saw Alfred take out two soup bowls that Bruce remembered Grace. "Did she get settled in ok?"

Alfred nodded, ladling the steaming red liquid inside. "Have you decided about your nightlife?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a married man, Alfred. No more supermodels or heiresses…"

"No, I meant your…other…nightlife."

Oh, _that_. Bruce rubbed the back of his thick black hair. "You know how important he is to Gotham."

"I know that. But you now have a wife. Even if you did marry to save her life, don't you owe a responsibility to her? After all, she's in a strange new world and you're the only one she knows."

Bruce swallowed. Why hadn't he thought that far ahead? Then again, there wasn't much time. Grace's family was failing and it was only a matter of time until they lost. He had to get her out…wait, didn't he mean to get them out too? Alfred was looking at Bruce, expecting an answer.

"I'll tell her when the time is right." The standard answer. Alfred said no more, although Bruce knew he wanted to tell him off. "If supper's ready, I'll get Grace." Bruce said. Not waiting for Alfred's answer, he went to Grace's bedroom.

The door was partially opened. "Grace?" Bruce rapped on the doorpost. "Supper's ready." There was no response. "Grace?" Bruce pushed the door open. Grace was asleep on the bed. He nearly missed her as her white pantsuit blended in with the bedcovers. She hadn't even bothered to take off her white high heels Her chest rose and fell in a calming rhythm.

What should he do? Not that he blamed her for falling asleep. She's had a long day. Now he could go to work in the bunker…wait a minute. He felt badly for a little bit for the feeling that he was free. She had given up everything for a chance at a life with him. So shouldn't he give up some of his life for her?

Bruce gently took off her heels and set them on the floor. At least you did _something_ nice for her, he tried comforting himself as he left the room. The loyal butler was waiting for him in the kitchen. "Alfred, put my serving in my canteen. Grace is asleep and Batman has work to do in the bunker tonight."

* * *

**A/N:** So… R+R constructively please? I'm afraid I made Bruce and Alfred too OOC and I'm terrified Grace is a Mary Sue. So please let me know if I did or not.


	2. Finding One's Feet

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update, writer's block got in the way. So enjoy…

* * *

Finding One's Feet

Like other royals and heads of state, my life in Corte Maltese was one built around schedules. There were luncheons and reviews, visits and speeches, parades and parties. During the war, it was the only semblance we had left of our old lives. And like most people, there were times that I'd be bored with it all. You'd think that once I married Bruce that I'd be relieved to be free. In fact, the first few days I was in Gotham, I felt so…liberated…to have all the time I could ever want to myself. But that quickly died down. For another feeling set in…that of boredom. At least with the structured life, I had something to do. As we say in Corte Maltese; nothing makes the Devil happier than idle hands to play with.

It also didn't help that Bruce was rarely, if ever, around. Muttered something about Wayne Enterprises keeping him too busy when I asked him about it. And while I was very fond of Alfred, he refused to let me help him cook or clean the penthouse. He said I was Bruce's wife now and that I didn't have to do it.

So I was left with the only thing I could do, practice and play my violin. I loved the sweet and sad sound as the bow glided against the strings. The best part about it was how easily I could lose myself in the music, taking me home. I would think of Maestro Gregory, my instructor and mentor, patiently helping me.

One afternoon, I found myself playing a song I hadn't played in a long time. It was _The Cellist of Sarajevo_ by David Wilde. While it had been originally composed for cello, Maestro Gregory had adapted it for string quartet. It was the last piece we played together. Before he…

While I was playing, I got the strange sense that I wasn't alone. Or rather, that someone was watching me. It wasn't a bad feeling, more of like a sympathetic and moved feeling. The soft perfume, smelling of white flowers, told me it was a woman. I decided to finish the song before seeing who was there.

Standing in the doorway of my bedroom were a man and a woman, both were roughly Bruce's age. She had long brown hair, curling past her shoulders. Her big brown eyes reminded me of a doe's. She was modestly dressed in a knee length black pencil skirt and a loose crème blouse. The man was tall, with a chiseled face, blue eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a very nice suit.

I recognized the woman immediately. Bruce had told me so much about Rachel Dawes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Rachel said.

"No. Not at all!" I smiled, putting my violin down on my bed. "I was finished anyway. I trust you're Rachel?"

She smiled. It was just as pretty as Bruce had described. "I see Bruce has already told you about me. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself."

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand, nearly leaning forward and kissing her cheeks, just as we do in Corte Maltese. She looked at me funny before I remembered that Americans don't do that to strangers they just met. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, cocking her head.

"I nearly greeted you as we do back home. We kiss both cheeks in greeting."

"That's no problem at all!" Rachel turned pink, apparently more embarrassed than me. Fortunately, she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "This is my boyfriend, Harvey Dent." She introduced the man next to her.

"Mrs. Wayne." Harvey held out his hand, smiling.

"Please, call me Grace. Besides, I kept my maiden name, tradition back home." I said, remembering where I had seen him. "You're the District Attorney for Gotham?"

"That's correct. So you play violin?" Harvey smiled. I can see why Rachel fell head over heels for him.

"Yep." I smiled, putting my instrument lovingly back into its case. "Started lessons at six or so, performed for a few years with the Royal Symphony of Corte Maltese."

"That song you were playing…what's it called?" Rachel asked.

"_The Cellist of Sarajevo_, it's by David Wilde."

"Oh wasn't that the song played by the guy in commemoration of some victims of a grenade attack?" Harvey asked.

"Close, Wilde heard the story of the cellist and was inspired to write the piece." I said, remembering my manners. "Why don't we go out into the living room? It's a little more comfortable than here."

"Sure, why not?" Rachel said with a smile. I led the way, and then remembered to offer refreshments. It had been a very long time since I had entertained company. Not surprising why, considering I lived in a war torn country. Parties and celebrations were the first things that went away.

* * *

For an hour or so, Rachel, Harvey and I laughed and talked over lemonade. It wasn't surprising that I liked them immediately. Rachel asked me about my interests and about life before the civil war. Harvey made me laugh with his stories about various people he had met. All the while though, I noticed how they doted on each other. How Harvey and Rachel smiled at each other. How they held hands. How they finished each other's sentences.

A small part of me ached. I longed for that. I longed for Bruce to look at me the way Harvey looked at Rachel. To hold hands with Bruce as Rachel was holding Harvey's hand. To even finish each other's sentences, like we used to back in the days we lived in Corte Maltese.

He was my husband; even if it was to get me out of Corte Maltese. The feelings still lingered after Harvey and Rachel left for a court appearance. Then I thought of something my mother once told me. Love is a two way street. True, Bruce hadn't shown much affection to me. But what had I done for him? If you show affection, you will gain it.

So what should I do? I thought as I picked up the empty lemonade glasses and entered the kitchen. It was every gourmet's dream kitchen, large with every instrument and appliance I could think of. The pantry and fridge was stocked full with every single ingredient. I remembered a risotto recipe that Bruce and I used to enjoy at the villa…I hadn't had it in so long.

Just my luck that Alfred had stepped out for his day off…

* * *

A rich smell filled the penthouse when Bruce stepped in. He meant to make himself a sandwich to eat before going off to the bunker and investigate Lau. Lucius had confided in Bruce that he had good reason to believe that the Hong Kong businessman was involved in fraud. That and he needed to pick up a couple of things for the bunker.

Whatever Alfred was making smelled so good…wait a minute, it was his afternoon off. And it also smelled like the tomato and artichoke risotto that he and Grace used to have…

Sure enough, Grace was standing at the stove. Her back was to him. She was humming something. "Grace?"

"Oh! You surprised me!" Grace said, turning around. An apron was over her jeans and t-shirt. "I wasn't expecting you back until later…"

"That's fine." Bruce cleared his throat, taking off his charcoal grey suit. "That's uh, that's the risotto we used to eat right?"

"Yeah. I hadn't had it in so long and I thought to have some. I should've asked first, sorry." Grace said, pushing a long strand of hair back over her shoulder.

"No! Not at all! It's your penthouse too!" Bruce rushed. Grace did take the time to make risotto…maybe Lau could wait a little while. "How much longer until it's done?"

"About five more minutes. Why do you ask?"

Bruce smiled at Grace as she added some chopped artichoke hearts. "Because I'm going to have lunch with you."

* * *

"The risotto's good." Bruce said, swallowed a spoonful of hot rice.

"Not bad, considering I haven't made it in a long time." I said, breaking a piece of take n' bake bread over the rice dish. We were sitting at the breakfast bar, enjoying our lunch. "Wish I had time to bake the rosemary bread we used to have."

"Maybe tomorrow then." Bruce said, wiping his lips. "Besides, risotto by itself is filling." For a little while, we sat in silence. This was the first time in a long time that Bruce and I have been truly alone. We had the whole penthouse to ourselves. "So…how was your day so far?"

"Good. Rachel and Harvey dropped by. They told me to tell you hello."

"Oh." Bruce looked a little surprised then there was another look. Was it disappointment? Anger? I couldn't really tell. He then changed the subject. "How are your parents?"

He didn't want to talk more about Rachel and Harvey. I let the matter drop. "I'm going to talk to them later tonight."

"But they're doing well?" Bruce asked.

Now it was my turn to get uncomfortable. Of course things weren't well. I had checked the news that morning and there were reports of the rebels surrounding the capital. No food or water was getting in; save by whatever airlifts that was able to get past the anti-aircraft fire. It was only a matter of time…

For a while, we were silent, unable to speak to each other. Strange to consider that six years ago, we were laughing over risotto at the villa. I missed that. I wanted to talk with Bruce about everything and anything like we used to.

"Risotto was good." Bruce wiped his lips, putting his empty bowl in the sink. "Thank you, Grace."

"You're welcome." I said, watching him pick up his coat and leave. Well…that was a start. I thought as I washed the dishes and put everything away. True, we didn't get back in touch. But it was a start. That's it. I promised myself to do one nice thing for Bruce every day. It didn't have to be something fancy. That should get things rolling. My good mood was getting better and then a new number came on my cell. I answered it. It was Rachel.

"Hey Grace, I just found out something interesting from Harvey. You know the Gotham Opera Company?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They're looking for new musicians for their orchestra and auditions are tonight at six. We were thinking that you should audition."

My heart began to race in excitement. I missed performing with the Royal Symphony. But there was a problem. "I don't have a way to get there. Alfred has the rest of the day off and Bruce is busy at work."

"I can take you. Harvey's good friends with the coordinator, he's already put in a word for you."

I thought about it for a moment. Well, if I got in, it would give me something to do instead. I was getting sick of being cooped up in the penthouse all day… "Auditions are at six, you say?"

* * *

True to her word, Rachel came to pick me up at a quarter to six. And to make things better, the Opera House was just three blocks away from Wayne Tower.

"Will you ok by yourself here?" Rachel asked as she dropped me off. "Because I need to work late tonight. But if you want me to stay and wait, I can tell Harvey…"

"No, it's fine." I said, picking up my violin case. "But can you pick me up when I'm done, please?"

"Of course, give me a call and I'll come get you." Rachel smiled. "Break a leg, honey."

"Not literally!" I laughed as I got out of car and headed into the ornate Opera House.

Walking into the Opera House was like stepping back in time. The inside and stage had been designed off the Palais Garnier in Paris. Elegant arches. A sweeping staircase. Lifelike murals. I was excited as I followed the posted signs to the auditorium. Very excited. I had my music prepared and ready to go, tucked in a portfolio under my arm. It played in my head, just as I had practiced so many times.

The main auditorium had a good number of people already there, sitting in the plush red seats. I got nervous. I had a lot of competition. But if I didn't get in, it wouldn't have been the end of the world. Good thing I also had a book tucked under my arm.

I filled out the auditions sheet, careful to use my middle name and my mother's maiden name in place of my real name. I didn't want to attract attention to myself, besides, it looked pretty doubtful I would get in. Sitting down, I opened my book. But it was really hard to read. Because I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched. After a while of ignoring it, I finally looked up to see who it was.

There was a woman sitting on the stage along with the coordinator and director. She was very beautiful, curvy in the right places with sun kissed skin, straight blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Dressed in a black evening dress, she was looking at me suspiciously.

"Excuse me," I tapped the shoulder of the woman sitting next to me. She looked up from her sheet music. Her thick glasses, green eyes and fizzy red hair reminded me of an owl. "That woman sitting on the stage, who is she?" I asked.

She looked over. "Oh, that's Hope O'Malley. She's the prima donna for the opera company."

"Oh wonder why she's looking at me like that." I said, flipping a page in my book.

"She looks at everyone like that when she's in a bad mood. So don't take it personally. Although…you do look a lot like her."

"Like who?" I asked, feeling myself get sick. Had I been recognized? I had taken great care, dressing in nice black slacks and a loose white blouse but keeping my hair in a loose ponytail.

"Grace Montello. You don't read the gossip columns? Hope was dating Bruce Wayne, before he suddenly dumped her and married the princess. It was getting pretty serious; Hope even bragged that Bruce had asked her to move in with him."

"Oh…gotcha, yeah I don't read the tabloids. I think they're nothing but trash."

"Thank you for agreeing with me. Personally, I don't get why people read them." The woman sitting next to me said. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Ursula Anderson, by the way."

"Andrea Schmidt." I said, shaking her hand. "You're auditioning for clarinet?" I asked, pointing to her rectangle shaped case.

"Yep. Been playing since middle school. You play violin?"

* * *

"Andrea Schmidt?" The coordinator's voice finally called out my name.

"Hey, break a leg." Ursula said with a smile. We had talked about so many things, more like Ursula talked and I listened.

"You too." It felt so good to have a new person to talk to. We had exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch even if we didn't get in.

I got up on the stage, ignoring Hope's stares and following the coordinator to one of the practice rooms. Inside was just a music stand, a piano and three chairs. The director was waiting for us. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Schmidt." The coordinator shook my hand, "I'm Paul Freeman, the coordinator."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "And you're the director?" I asked to the other man there.

"Yes, Isaac Josephs at your service. What will you play for us today?" He said, sitting down.

"_The Cellist of Sarajevo_ by David Wilde, adapted for string quartet." I gave them the sheet music.

Mr. Freeman pushed his glasses up as he read it. "Roman Gregory?" His bushy eyebrows slowly arched. "He was the chair violinist and coordinator for the Corte Maltese symphony, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I listened to the benefit concert where this was first played." I put down my case and began unclasping it. The less said, the better.

Mr. Josephs nodded but said no more. "Then play for us, Ms. Schmidt. No need to be nervous. We don't bite."

I chuckled at his joke before putting the bow to the strings and playing. The slow and sad notes filled the room. As I played, I thought of Maestro Gregory leading the little string quartet in the darkened symphony hall where this was first played. At the time, the war was in its infancy.

We were playing a benefit concert for the survivors of a hospital that had been bombed. _The Cellist of Sarajevo_ was what we played second to last, right before the whole orchestra played the Anthem of Corte Maltese, as we traditionally did to end each concert. It was so jarring, going from a somber haunting piece to a lively patriotic anthem.

Now, four years later, I was the last surviving member of that little quartet. Giac, the violist, was drafted into the Royal Army and was reporting missing in action. Maria, the cellist, was killed by a sniper as she was crossing the street. And Maestro Gregory…he was killed when his house collapsed after being struck by a mortar. Other members of the symphony had been scattered to the winds. Dead. Wounded. Missing. Fighting. Trapped. Fleeing. Just like I had.

The piece ended like a slow and soft breath. There was no applause. Mr. Freeman and Mr. Josephs were looking at me sympathetically. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had been so lost in my sad thoughts that I hadn't noticed that I was crying. "Excuse me, this song moves me every time I hear it."

"It's ok." Mr. Freeman said, standing up. "Although, you aren't really Andrea Schmidt, are you?"

They caught me. "Well it is. Andrea's my middle name and Schmidt is my mother's maiden name. I'm sorry for the deception but I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"It's understandable. We won't say anything. Although Harvey wasn't lying when he said you were a very good violinist."

"Thank you. By the way, what tipped you off?"

"I had my suspicions until you passed me the sheet music. It's for second chair violin, not first as most violinists would do at their auditions. You played second chair in that quartet if I remember right." Mr. Josephs smiled, shaking my hand. Mr. Freeman did the same. "Well, I think you're what we're looking for. Will you be free tomorrow afternoon at two to come back for rehearsals?"

"Absolutely, I don't have anything else to do so I'll be back. And thank you." I said, exhilarated.

"Come into the auditorium and we'll get you set up and welcome to the Gotham Opera Company, Andrea." Mr. Freeman said with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I left the music room, excited. I got in! Finally! I would be playing music again! And they were going to let me play as Andrea Schmidt! My secret was safe! I was so excited that I wasn't watching where I was going and nearly bowled headlong into Hope O'Malley. "Whoops! Sorry, Ms. O'Malley, I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh that's fine…Grace." She smiled at me, but it was as authentic as a counterfeit coin, as we say back home. "Don't deny it. Your face has been plastered everywhere." I kept my composure, remembering that I didn't need to give her any cause to bully me further. As I moved past her, she called out to me. "You can't ignore me! You might be in our orchestra, but I'll make sure everyone knows who and what you really are!"

Tears burned in my eyes, but I ignored her as I walked to the nearest door. It led to the alley outside. It was true and I knew it. Who was I to fool? I leaned against the wall and cried. She knew. Good God, she knew. Now my whole life was going to be miserable. Just when I found an escape…no. I brushed my tears away. I was going to get through this. My face became cool, composed, a court mask. Nobody will know my pain. Nobody will know anything. Eventually she'll get tired and leave me alone.

I know I should've gone back inside and called Rachel. But I didn't want to be around Hope O'Malley. And I remembered Rachel telling me that she was working late. I didn't want to bother her. And besides, Wayne Tower was three blocks away. I knew how to get there.

* * *

Batman was hiding in the shadows of the alley, watching Grace as she composed herself. He had come here to reflect, the place where Joe Chill massacred his parents. It wasn't until Grace came outside, crying, that he had forgotten that she texted him with the news about auditioning for the Opera company.

Something had upset her. No doubt it was Hope. Part of him was relieved when Grace agreed to marry him, at least he didn't have to put up with the prima donna's dramatics anymore. But she no doubt was going to take out her anger on Grace, if she hadn't already.

Batman watched as she began walking down the alley. It was nine in the evening, the sun had long gone down but there was still light through the street lights and the buildings. People were out and about in the downtown district, arguably one of the safer parts of the city.

But it still made him nervous. Grace was smarter than this, so what was she doing…? He vowed to make sure she got home. She left the alley, turning onto the sidewalk. Batman followed her, staying high above. One block down. Nothing happened. A man in a hoodie got closer. Batman couldn't see his face. Two blocks down. Wayne Tower was right there and nothing had happened…yet. Grace seemed oblivious as she went to the side utility entrance. The man was closer now…

* * *

I was about to slide my keycard through the side reader when a hand grabbed my ponytail. "Hey!" I cried out, gasping when I saw the knife blade.

"Shut up…" a man hissed behind me. Oh my…**WHACK!** The pressure and knife went off my neck. I shivered as I turned around. There was a large black shadow beating the punk to a pulp. What the…?

Within seconds, it was all over. The man lay on the ground, unconscious. The shadow looked down at him, as if daring him to stand up. The shadow was tall, large, swathed in black. A cowl covered his head, two points sticking up where his ears should be.

"Batman…" of course I recognized him. The whole world had been riveted by the events of last year, when the fear toxin had taken over…how we all debated if Batman was friend or foe…

He looked at me, his eyes dark. "Go inside." He rasped.

Shaking, I slid the card through and ran inside. Oh my God…what had just happened? I shook as I took the utility elevator to the top floor. The penthouse greeted me as I stepped out. For once, I was glad to be back there. My room…the only place I felt safe…I went into my room and closed the door behind me. My whole body trembled. Oh my God…

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. It was Rachel. "Hello Rachel." I answered it.

"Grace! Good God, are you ok?!"

She must've heard my voice. "I'm fine." I said, trying to calm myself down. "Just had a bit of a scare that's all."

"What happened?!"

"I walked home…didn't want to bug you…got jumped….Batman saved me."

Rachel paused before beginning to scold me. "Grace, what in the world were you thinking?! Gotham isn't exactly the safest place for anybody to be walking around in, especially at night!"

"Yeah I know. Last time I'm ever doing that." A beeping came over my phone. It was a new call. "Hey Rach, can I please call you back? I've got a call coming in."

"Ok, but you call right back."

"Yes Mother," I tried to joke as I answered the new call. It was a blocked number.  
"Hello?"

"Princess, count your days numbered." A voice warned ominously. "You will pay for the crimes of your ancestors…"

"What?! Who is this?! Hello?! Hello?!" I yelled. But they hung up.

Oh my God…I hadn't been the victim of a random mugging then…

* * *

Bruce stepped into the penthouse. The cops had taken the mugger in. Normally, he would've moved on during his patrol. But he needed to see if Grace was ok. No doubt she was really shaken.

"Grace?" he knocked at her bedroom door. There was a sobbing noise coming from behind. Oh no… "Grace?" he opened the door. Grace lay on the bed, shaking and crying. "I heard what happened, are you ok?"

Grace wiped the tears away from her face, struggling to regain her composure. "I'm scared Bruce. I'm really scared."

Feeling sorry for her, Bruce hugged her, feeling awkward. He couldn't remember the last time he had hugged Rachel when she was upset. Grace rested her head on his chest.

* * *

I didn't say anything to Bruce about the phone call; I didn't want to worry him or anybody else for that matter.

Looking back on it now, maybe I should have.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think?


	3. Making the Rounds

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm here finally after a long time of not updating. How does this sound? Accept my apologies for the late update and consider this a late Christmas gift and Happy New Year!

* * *

Making the Rounds

"So what are you going to do about the children's home?" Alfred asked a couple of mornings after the attempted mugging.

Bruce paused, chewing his cereal slowly. Today, he was supposed to go to the Holy Family Children's Home and spend the day there. The press was supposed to be there too to discuss a big grant made by Bruce Wayne to better the children's home. However, something came up involving the irradiated bills he had given Gordon to track the money the mob was circulating. But he was needed there. And he also had to get ready for that dinner with Lucius and Lau tonight too. "I suppose I can call and say that I'm running late…"

"I've got today off from the opera company. So I can go and you can join me later." Bruce heard Grace's red flats clicking against the floor as she came into the kitchen. "'Time to make the rounds' as my mother would say." She smiled as she sat down next to Bruce at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Ms. Grace. What may I get you for breakfast?" Alfred smiled.

"Just some cereal and milk would be lovely. Thank you, Alfred." Grace asked before turning to the battered leather portfolio she had brought along. She carefully opened it, studying the sheet music inside.

Bruce studied her as Alfred got her cereal. Grace had curled her hair, it pooled on her shoulders in deep waves. Light caught off her red precious coral necklace and earrings. She was wearing a nice white blouse trimmed with red along with long red trousers. She was also wearing that perfume, first time in a long time she had worn it. What was it called? Amarige…_that_ was the name of it.

"Is something wrong, Bruce?" Grace asked once she had gotten her cereal and milk.

"Hmm…? No! No! Nothing at all! I was just uh…you look nice today." Bruce stumbled over his words. He felt stupid when he paid that complement on her outfit. Why, he didn't know. True, they were big on her; she had lost weight on account of the war rationing. But it was…becoming…on Grace.

"Thank you." Grace said, smoothing out her trousers. "Today seemed like a good day to wear red."

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood today, Ms. Grace." Alfred commented.

That was true too. Bruce realized. It was the first time since their marriage that she was genuinely smiling. Her green eyes had a light to them. She was honestly happy today… "I am. I found out we're doing my favorite opera for the season opener."

"That's Gounod's _Faust_, right?" Bruce asked. He remembered talking about music all those years ago. How he had come across her practicing her violin in the garden of the villa. Bruce smiled to himself, remembering how she lit up when she was describing her favorite opera. That was the Grace he remembered…

"I'm surprised you remember that." Grace said. "That was a long time ago."

"You must've made an impression then." Alfred smiled. "I assume also then, that both of you will be going to the dinner with Mr.'s Lau and Fox tonight?"

"Might as well." Bruce said to Grace. "Hopefully, you're up for it."

"Of course. Besides, it would look very suspicious if we don't keep up appearances." Grace closed her music portfolio.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Wayne." Father Felix, the main supervisor of the children's home, greeted me as I stepped inside the large red brick building.

"Thank you, and please, call me Grace." I shook his hand looked around the main lobby. True, it looked a little run down. The light fixtures needed fixing. The paint was fading away and the furniture looked like it had seen better days. But there was a homey atmosphere with the soft colors, large windows and the furniture was comfortable looking even if they did look a little worn out. "Bruce did call and let you that he would be running late?"

"Yes, he did. And you're just in time, the press is here." Fr. Felix gestured to a small camera crew. Time to put on my face. I smiled and smoothed down my hair. "Ms. Vale? Mrs. Wayne is here."

I recognized Vicki Vale immediately from her morning news show. The small and petite woman had her blonde hair cut into a fashionable bob and she was smartly dressed in a black and white pinstripe pantsuit. She flashed a perfect smile at me. "Mrs. Wayne. May I say it's a pleasure to meet you?"

"Same here and please, call me Grace. In any case, I'm not Mrs. Wayne, I kept my maiden name." I put on my press face, as my parents called it. "Fr. Felix did tell you about my husband running a little late?"

"Yes, he did." Vicki shook my hand. "I must say, I was a little surprised when I heard you were coming. Everyone was wondering if you had fallen off the face of the earth. Because we hadn't really seen you since you arrived."

That was true; I did spend my first few days holed up in the penthouse. "Well…I needed some time to get settled in. You've got to understand that this is a complete change to what I've been through. I mean, I went from a war-torn country to being the wife of one of the richest men in the world in the span of a few days."

"I understand. You don't mind if we record us talking?" Vicki gestured to the camera crew.

I needed to be careful then. No doubt she would ask about Bruce and my relationship. "Of course." I kept smiling, remembering to be pleasant and cordial. Normally, I didn't mind giving interviews, press coverage and being a royal go hand in hand after all. But the last thing I needed was giving out too much information. For while I sensed Vicki was nice, I knew there were many others out there who wouldn't hesitate to rip Bruce and me to pieces.

We took a couple of minutes to set up and then our interview proper began. "When did you and Bruce meet?"

Time to be careful, if I hid some details then Bruce wouldn't get upset at me for revealing too much. "Through a friend of a friend, actually. Remember when he was gone for all those years?" She nodded. "He was traveling the world and he happened to end up in Corte Maltese. A friend of ours introduced us to him and he ended up spending a summer with us in our villa." That wasn't a complete lie. He did spend a summer with us at our villa…but he worked in the gardens, my parents having taken pity on him and offered him a job tending to our gardens.

"And was it love at first sight?" Vicki asked, curious.

Time to chuckle politely. "Not quite, I was a seventeen at the time, a shy teenager really. And it did take a little time for us to warm up to each other. But by the time he continued his travels by that fall, you could say we became close friends." Again, not quite a lie. Because both of us were shy, we did take a little time to warm up to each other. And we did become close the time he left us…we had shared a kiss…my first kiss…but there was no need for her to know that.

Vicki smiled. "You stayed in touch?'

"By letters. At least once every week." I wrote him. I wrote many, many letters to him. If I knew where to send them to, then I most certainly would have. I had brought them with me, hidden away in my jewelry box.

"Love letters?" Vicki teased lightly.

I blushed, feeling myself turn as red as my trousers. "Not the traditional mushy-gushy stuff. More of serious questions and talking about what we had seen and observed." I wondered if Bruce would ever read my letters…if I'd ever get the courage to give them to him.

"But it was a really big surprise when he asked you to marry him?" Vicki asked.

I suddenly remembered that day. I couldn't really lie then. "It was…mind you this was the first time in nearly seven years we had seen each other…I still remember him coming into my room with my parents. They told me that he had asked them if he could marry me…"

"And they said yes for you?" Vicki's perfectly plucked eyebrow arched.

"No, not at all! You see, it's tradition in Corte Maltese to ask the other's parents for permission to marry their child. He was going to ask me, but he thought he'd clear it with my parents first. He asked me to marry him. I realized that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him. War makes you realize such things, after all the losses you'd have. So, I said yes." There I had lied. My parents had said yes for me. They told me that they wanted me out of the country and the only way I could do that was if I married Bruce. I wanted to leave the war-torn country more than anything else and I did like Bruce and trusted him.

"And how did your parents react to the joyous occasion?"

"They were…happy…I mean, the first time in a long time we had cause to celebrate. But at the same time, we knew that we would probably never see each other again." I think everyone knew at that point that the monarchy would fall. "Bruce did tell my parents that he'd do everything he could to help them get out of there. But they love their home too much to leave."

"Sorry to disturb you ladies, but Mr. Wayne is here." Fr. Felix called out. I looked up and saw Bruce standing there. I smiled at him.

"Hello dear." I said, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. He warmly kissed me back. Time to make appearances…but I'll admit that it was nice to be kissed like that.

* * *

And so the tour began proper. Bruce and Grace followed Fr. Felix around as he was showing them everything about the children's home. Vicki and the camera crew followed them. Of course, he made sure to hold her hand. And she made sure to smile. All for the cameras.

They made their way to the roof, which acted as a playground. Kids of all ages were running and playing games. It reminded him of something his parents often told him. That they would have a huge house full of children. The memory made him sad. Bruce never told anybody but he often wondered of the family he should've had. The siblings that never were. His parents being there at his graduation, his wedding, being proud grandparents…Rachel as his wife and mother of his children…all because some punk with a gun murdered his parents.

Grace had slipped out of his hand and he heard a group of children laughing. And was she laughing? Bruce looked over and saw Grace there, playing soccer with a bunch of children. She was smiling, genuinely smiling. Her green eyes were shiny and her hair bounced on her shoulders. A camera man turned his camera towards the group, no doubt to catch the moment. Vicki turned to Bruce, also smiling. "I can see why you fell in love with her."

The words caught him almost off guard. No…he didn't love Grace…maybe as a close friend. But not as a wife. Yet, he couldn't deny seeing signs of the careful and cheerful teenager who played her violin in the villa's gardens. Those were good memories…

"Yeah," Bruce found himself smiling. "I consider myself a very lucky man." The words sounded wrong. But he felt like he had to say it. He couldn't let people think that the marriage was a sham. Otherwise, Grace would be forced to leave.

"And she's a lucky woman. How does it feel to be a married man?"

"Uh…it's different…but it's not something I regret." That's true. He doesn't regret saving Grace's life.

Not when she's smiling like that.

* * *

We stayed until the early afternoon. After thanking the camera crew and Fr. Felix, Bruce offered me his hand and we began crossing the street. "That was actually a lot of fun." I said to Bruce, smiling. I did have a fun afternoon playing soccer with the children. And seeing the sad state of the music room made me think…

"Yeah, especially seeing you playing with the kids. I don't think I've seen you smile so much in a long time. What I mean…is that it was nice to see you smile." Bruce stumbled over his words, smiling and his face flushing. I giggled. "Sorry, that didn't sound right, didn't it?"

I laughed. "No…I think you look pretty cute when you're all flustered like this."

There was the sound of a revving engine behind me. I turned to see a large pickup truck speeding in my direction.

* * *

Grace froze. Her eyes were wide. Move! Bruce put his hand on her back and pushed both of them out of the way. The truck speed away…it was like they didn't notice or care that they almost hit someone. Bruce took a moment and memorized the license plate. He caught the numbers. 458-DFN.

Several seconds passed and Grace shook. "You ok?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arm around Grace's shoulders.

"I will be when I stop shaking…oh my God…" Grace looked in the direction of the truck. Bruce noticed her face was pale and her eyes horror-struck. Immediately, Bruce got suspicious. She looked like a hunted animal…it could've been the horrors of war…but instinct told him otherwise…

"Grace, are you sure you're ok?" Bruce asked.

"Other than the fact a truck tried to turn me into road-kill? I'm all right." Grace looked at him with firm green eyes.

Bruce knew that look. The conversation was over. She wasn't going to say anymore. "Ok, if you say so." He said as he opened the passenger door of the Lamborghini. Grace got in and he got into the driver's side. Within moments, they were driving off to Wayne Tower for a late lunch and to get ready for dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw Grace looking out the window. She seemed preoccupied, tapping out a rhythm mindlessly on the door handle.

"Hey Bruce…is it ok if I ask you something?" She finally asked when they pulled into the garage of Wayne Tower.

"Anything, Grace." Bruce said.

"The music room at the children's home…I was wondering if I could help teach music there…all for free of course. I think it would really help the children."

"Grace." Bruce took her hand. "I think that is a great idea. I'll give you Fr. Felix's number and if you need money for supplies, don't hesitate to ask me."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Bruce."

"Yeah, sure…call it a belated wedding present."

* * *

The dinner was set for six. After lunch and touched up my hair, I dug through my closets, trying to find something appropriate to wear. The meager wardrobe I had brought from Corte Maltese, while wearable, looked terribly out of date and had been altered many times on account of the war to make them last. Rachel and I had scheduled a shopping trip later that week to help refill my wardrobe. But before then, I had to decide on something that looked reasonably fashionable. And it was too late to go shopping for something.

After a while, I decided on a simple black and white silk dress with gossamer sleeves that reached my elbows and the skirt slightly billowed out. True, it was a little big on me and I was so pale that the dress made me look almost washed out. But it was relatively modern and it was my favorite.

I got dressed and headed back to the bathroom to put on my choker. It was a simple black ribbon, a sterling silver pelican piercing its breast hung from the center. A tiny ruby shone beneath the pelican's beak. It was the symbol of the Montello family.

"Grace, are you ready to go?" Bruce stepped into my bathroom. He had draped his nice dress coat over his arm. I saw his eyes go wide in the reflection of my mirror when he saw me. "Wow…uh…"

"Something wrong?" I asked as I turned around. The choker slipped from my grasp. I grabbed it before it could hit the floor. "Oops."

"I'll get that." Bruce said, putting his coat on the edge of my sink and taking the choker out of my hands. "Here," his warm hands carefully brushed on my neck. To my surprise, shivers went up my back as he buttoned the choker. "That's better." He said slowly.

"Thank you." I said after an awkward silence.

"You're welcome." Bruce cleared his throat. "You look nice." He said as I sprayed some perfume on my wrists and neck.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Ready to go?" Bruce cleared his throat and offered his arm to me as he picked up his coat with his other hand.

"Of course." We left my bedroom, our shoes clicking over the floors. As we passed the main penthouse windows, I looked out and saw something strange in the clouds. It looked like a spotlight. But there was something dark inside that spotlight, almost bat-shaped. "What's that?" I pointed to the sign.

"What's what?" Bruce looked over. "Oh…" A hard look set over his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

* * *

"No…nothing is wrong." Bruce shrugged off the look. He felt Alfred looking at them from his post in the kitchen. It was his scolding look. He knew he couldn't leave Grace on her own like that. However…something was going on…he could just feel it.

He decided to drive Grace down to the restaurant and then pretend to get called away on business. Then he'd suit up and hurry right over to the M.C.U. building where the Bat-signal was stored.

Shooting Alfred a knowing look, Bruce escorted Grace to the elevator. Lucius would be there. He'd make sure Grace would be ok.

But he still remembered that look that Alfred shot at him.

* * *

We arrived at Nazimova's, a trendy new restaurant built into the Hotel Ritz. It was packed; Lucius had already gotten our table. "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, glad to see you both finally make it." He stood up and smiled. "It's finally nice to meet you, Mrs. Wayne." I liked him immediately, his soft-spoken manner and relaxed demeanor reminded me so much of my late grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Fox and please, call me Grace." I shook his hand.

"Only if you call me Lucius." He turned to Bruce. "I see that we have some interesting business downtown." There was a look in his dark brown eyes. A secret message passed between them. None of your business, Grace Andrea, I scolded myself.

"Yeah…excuse me." Bruce excused himself and answered his cell phone. "Wayne here…" He stepped away for a moment.

"Mr. Lau will be joining us shortly." Lucius said as he pulled out a chair for me. "Your husband tells me you're into music?"

I sat down. "Yes, I play the violin." I liked Lucius more and more. He was genuinely smiling and interested in what I had to say.

"Yes, Bruce did mention you play the violin." He looked up as Bruce showed up.

"Hey, sorry about that. Something came up at Wayne Tower and I'll take care of it. Do you mind, Lucius and Grace?"

"Absolutely not." Lucius smiled. "We'll be just fine entertaining Mr. Lau."

"I'll be right back, Grace." Bruce kissed me on the cheek. "Love you."

I knew he said it for Lucian's benefit…but part of me wished he meant it. "You too, be careful."

We watched Bruce leave before Lucian and I returned to our conversation. Yet I hid my disappointment.

* * *

Batman stepped out of the shadows on the roof of the M.C.U. building. Gordon, despite having worked with him for almost six months, still jumped. "Took you long enough." The Dark Knight nodded. Gordon cleared his throat and took a folder out of his coat pocket. "A body was fished from the river about three hours ago." Inside were crime scene photos, showing the nude male victim lying on a mortuary table. "He was identified as Michael Lark, petty thief and convicted mugger." Batman looked through the photographs and immediately understood why Gordon had called him in.

Lark had been killed by a shot to the back of the head, execution style. However, there were three superficial cuts going across his chest. These were symbolic cuts…a message and warning… "Anything found on him?" Batman asked.

"No. No clothes, no wallet, nothing. He was only ID by fingerprints which we had on file. Coroner estimates that he had been dead for only an hour before he was fished out."

The killer wanted Lark's body to be found. Why else risk dumping the body in the river during a really busy time of day? This was a message, a warning… "I'll keep an eye out." Batman said as he took the folder, but then he remembered something important…about Grace nearly getting killed by the car that day. He was sure that there was something more. "Grace Wayne was nearly injured in a hit and run today. It was a rusty red Ford truck, circa 2005, Gotham license plate number 458-DFN."

"Hold on." Gordon took out a notepad and wrote down the information. "…and why did Grace Wayne not say anything…?"

But by the time Gordon looked up, Batman had already left. He smiled as he thought of Gordon's reaction.

* * *

Mr. Lau arrived shortly after Bruce left. Lucius's relaxed nature helped me feel more at ease and soon the three of us were laughing and talking about our common interests. Lau and Lucius were courteous enough to not ask me about the war. We were soon laughing and chatting as if we had been old friends.

It grew late and Bruce didn't show up. Mr. Lau claimed that he was tired and retired.

"I would say that was a great success." Lucius smiled as he escorted me out of the restaurant. "You are quite the hostess, Grace."

"Thank you, Lucius. Never mind that this was first time I've hosted a dinner since before the war broke out. I was afraid that I had forgotten which forks were used first." I laughed. We were interrupted by loud and annoying squeals of laughter coming from the bar. There were two skinny and beautiful blondes, dressed in low cut dresses. Sitting between them, his hair mussed and drinking shots…was my husband. "Bruce?" I called out, trying to hide my disgust.

He looked up at me sheepishly. His tie was undone. A lipstick mark was on his left cheek. "Oh, hello, Grace."

"Did you get the matter all cleared up?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Oh yeah! Yeah…I was just sitting with Julie and Frances here. Sweet girls, I think you will like them Grace!" Bruce said, his voice a little loud. I felt everyone looking at me, my face was turning a bright red.

"Maybe some other time." I left quickly, fighting back the urge to cry.

But why was I so upset? Bruce had every right to be with whomever he wanted…ours was a marriage of convenience. But I felt embarrassed and upset…that Bruce was with somebody else.

* * *

Bruce wiped his cheek with a napkin as he watched Grace leave. Of course he had to make up an alibi unless people got suspicious of him being Batman. Fortunately these two girls were so drunk, they'd say they spent the whole evening with him at the bar. He needed to go.

Paying the tab and feeling his ears on fire, Bruce stumbled past Lucius and to the front. "I'll take Grace home." Lucius gently touched Bruce's shoulder. "Something tells me you're in the doghouse for a while." He looked at Bruce, his voice understood what had really happened.

But all Bruce could imagine was the embarrassed and upset look on Grace's face.


	4. Starting Over

Starting Over

I managed to hold my tears in while Lucius took me home. He gave me an apologetic look. Alfred saw me when I came in and said nothing. My face was hot, no doubt it was red. I kept up the calm charade even when I was safe inside my bedroom, dressing for bed. The last thing I wanted was to burst into tears…not just to worry Alfred but my parents too. I wanted my parents there more than anything.

More importantly, I wanted to go home, even though I knew there was nothing left for me to go back to.

Trying to put on a smile, I called home; at least it was eight in the morning there and I wouldn't wake them up. After everything that had happened, they needed very bit of sleep they could get. Mama's voice was on the other end. "Grace! It must be eleven at night over there, what's going on?" At this, I lost it and began crying. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Mama asked gently.

"Bruce…I think he cheated on me…" I swallowed my tears and took a deep breath.

* * *

Bruce entered the penthouse some time later. Fortunately, Grace wasn't in sight. He didn't know how he could face her after _that_ scenario.

Unfortunately, Alfred was waiting for him, clearly disappointed. "How was your evening out, sir?" Alfred asked, taking Bruce's jacket.

"I skipped out on dinner with Grace and Lucius to find out what Gordon wanted. When I got back, I was about to chalk up my absence to an emergency at Wayne Tower when I realized that people would wonder why Lucius didn't go with me. Everyone thinks I don't care about Wayne Enterprises and Lucius handles the business end of things. Hell, I even fell asleep at the transfer meeting this morning. So, I had a couple of drinks and kisses with a couple of girls at the hotel bar. I just wanted some rumors to spread…I never thought Lucius and Grace would come right into the hotel right after dinner."

Alfred nodded, deep in thought. "Master Wayne, maybe you should explain to her about the Batman."

"No, Alfred." Bruce barked. "The less people who know about Batman, the safer everyone is."

"Your mother and father married when Gotham General was being built. Your father put in extra hours to help as many lives as he could. Your mother supported him and even did what she could to help. But your father eventually got used to the routine, spending more time at the hospital than with his bride. When he forgot their first anniversary, your mother was angry and upset. She had been feeling neglected and abandoned for long enough. She even told your father to choose between her and the hospital. That's when your father realized that he needed to repair things. So he did. And in the end, their marriage became stronger than ever."

"Alfred, you're going somewhere with this. What's your point?" Bruce asked, feeling chided.

I know how important the Batman is to you, sir. But as I told you the day Ms. Grace came home, you're a married man now and don't you owe a responsibility to your wife? The Batman doesn't affect just your life and mine anymore. It affects Grace's now and your decision to deceive her really hurt her feelings."

Bruce decided what to do. "Hope she's still awake. I'm going to apologize. But I'm not going to tell her anything about Batman and I trust you to not either."

"Of course not. You will tell her that when you're ready." A faint smile crossed Alfred's face.

* * *

I wiped my face with the Kleenex I had brought from the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Grace, it's Bruce. I want to apologize. May I please come in?" His voice came on the other side of the door. He sounded truly sorry, like he really wanted to make amends. But I was too angry to listen to him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the door.

* * *

Bruce knew to give her space. He didn't blame her for being angry. But unsure of what to do, he stood there. He couldn't help but overhear her side of the conversation.

"Nothing, it was just Bruce. He wanted to apologize but I'm just so angry…no, don't say anything to him. What good would that do? I want to go home, Mama. Please, let me go home. I belong there with you and Papa. Not here where my husband publically flirts with others. I don't care if there's a war going on."

No, she couldn't go home. Yet what had he done to make her feel welcomed? She was just as lonely as he was.

Nothing. He realized sadly.

And he only had himself to blame.

* * *

I didn't speak to Bruce for nearly three days. I was _that_ angry at him. How could he do that…? Why couldn't he have done what most other cheating spouses have done and kept it a secret? There _had_ to be a reason for it…my mind tried reasoning and calming me down. Maybe they were old friends of his and he got together with them for a drink and things got out of control…? But he didn't have to embarrass me like that and in public too.

The anger consumed me and I took it out as I knew best; through playing songs on my violin. _Faust_ with the opera company was surely keeping me busy, tons of opportunity for me to let my feelings out without saying anything. Music allowed me get my feelings out into the open without saying anything. Because I didn't think that I could say anything without bursting into tears or yelling.

The last thing I wanted to do was get into a fight with Bruce.

I didn't think he was worth arguing with.

A few afternoons after what happened, I decided to practice a new song on my violin_. I Dreamed a Dream_ from the musical _Les Misérables_. It was what I was feeling at that moment, the sad and wistful disappointment of a better life that got ripped away. How I once hoped for something better as a young and naïve teenager before the war broke out…

* * *

Bruce stood outside Grace's room, the first time since what happened that he did. He knew Grace well enough to know that she needed to cool down first before he attempted to make amends. She was playing a new song. He had heard it once before…his mother loved _Les Mis_ and played music from it all the time on an antique phonograph player with the old fashioned scalloped horn. What was that song…? _I Dreamed A Dream_. That's what it was. His parents took him to see the musical once…a long time ago…

Grace was crying. Was it because of the music? Or because of what happened? Not that he blamed her. He wanted to apologize; he wanted to apologize so badly. But Grace was angry, she was really angry. Again, she had every reason to be upset.

So he waited. He stood there, finally having the courage to wait for however long it took until Grace saw him.

* * *

I knew he was there long before I finished the song. But still I made him wait, after I finished the song. Because I was crying and didn't want him to see me upset, I slowly put my violin back in its case. I wanted time to calm down and compose myself. "Bruce? You can come in." I looked up when I was done. Bruce stepped into the room, still looking at me.

"Grace, I…I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago…I'm really sorry. I know there's no real way I can make up for this."

Bruce wasn't one to go into a long flowery speech. He usually kept things short and to the point. "Do you want to explain to me what happened?"

"I went to Wayne Tower and learned that the situation resolved itself. I came right back and I passed Julia and Frances. I had once dated them, not together obviously. We started chatting and they insisted I join them for a drink. I refused, saying that I was busy but they more or less dragged me back there. And well…" Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "…nothing else happened. I promise. But I should've known better."

I sighed. Bruce's story did make sense. But the damage had been done. "Bruce, I forgive you…but you're going to have to do a lot to regain my trust after what happened. I was really embarrassed when Lucius and I saw you there."

Bruce nodded. "I understand. So…can we start over?"

"Let's then. How should we start?"

* * *

Bruce hadn't thought that far ahead. He was convinced that she would yell at him to leave. "Well, uh," he saw her violin. Music. It was her passion. The children's home. "Did you I give you the phone number for Fr. Felix? Because I really think that's a good idea, about a music class."

"Yeah, we discussed it. He liked it and hopefully I'll start teaching sometime next week." Grace slowly closed up her violin case and put it on the chair.

"So what will you teach, do you know yet?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I was thinking violin. Actually, I was thinking about talking to other members of the Opera Company and seeing if they want to volunteer to give lessons with me at the children's home in their spare time."

"Again, if you need anything for the lessons, don't hesitate to ask." Bruce said when his eye caught the sheet music on the bed. "You like _Les Mis_ too?"

"A touring production came through Corte Maltese one year. My parents took me to see it, fell in love with the music immediately. You've seen it?"

"My parents took me to see it when I was a kid. It was my mom's favorite." Bruce said, remembering the old fashioned phonograph player playing.

"What do you think of it?" Grace asked as she began gathering up her sheet music.

Bruce tensed up. This was a touchy subject. Because it made him remember a time when he had been happy. Truly happy and carefree. Before he had given his life…before Batman had existed. "I was a kid so most of it flew right over my head. You know I don't have a real good understanding of music. But…after listening to you play…I think I want to listen to it again."

"You miss your parents very much?" Grace stated more than asked. "Sorry, it was just the look on your face."

"No, it's ok." He did mention to her a long time ago that his parents died when he was a kid.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce and Ms. Grace." Alfred knocked on the door post. Bruce and Grace looked at him. "But I wanted to give you a reminder about meeting Mr. Adamson at Wayne Manor in an hour."

Oh that's right, the remodeling. "Thank you Alfred." Grace looked at Bruce, silently excusing him. But he wanted to make up for it, to actually show that he was trying to make things better. "Actually, do you want to come with us, Grace?" Bruce asked. She looked at him in surprise. "I want to see what you think and get your advice."

"I'd love to." Grace smiled.

"Great." Bruce shared a secret smile with Alfred.

* * *

Within an hour, Bruce, Alfred and I were at the construction site, following the architect around. The West Wing had been mostly finished, built of tall creamy stone. It looked like one of the great manor homes in England.

"You're rebuilding it as it was?" I asked.

"Brick for brick, Ms. Montello. That's what he ordered." Mr. Adamson said. He reminded me of a mouse, shy and quick moving with dark brown hair, thick glasses and a thin moustache. It wouldn't have surprised me to have seen a tiny tail swish after him.

It was rather nice, touring the site. I had always wondered where Bruce had grown up. The few stories he had told me about his family were a relatively happy ones. I smiled, imaging Bruce as a child getting into mischief with Rachel, stealing cookies from the kitchen cookie jar, playing on the grounds…

"What are you smiling about, Ms. Grace?" Alfred asked me. Bruce and Mr. Adamson were ahead of us and couldn't hear us talking.

"Oh, just imagining what Bruce would've been like as a little boy."

"Did he tell you much?" Alfred asked, interested.

"Not much, more little things. Like how he and Rachel used to sneak cookies from the cookie jar and sliding down the banister."

"I remember those." Alfred smiled, looking fondly at Bruce. I recognized that look, it was the look my father used to give to me when he saw me playing.

"You care about him very much, Alfred?"

"I was there when he was born. There was a very nasty rainstorm that night and the road to Gotham had been submerged. It was too dangerous to drive to Gotham General. So Master Thomas and Mrs. Dawes helped Ms. Martha deliver Master Bruce in the Regency Room." Alfred smiled. "I don't believe Master Bruce's parents stopped smiling for three days. Have you thought about what would it be like to have a family, Ms. Grace?"

A pebble got into my shoe, pressing against my toe. "I did once, Alfred." I said, stopping in order to take off my shoe to get the pebble out. "When I was younger, I wanted to have a big family. I was an only child like Bruce, so that could explain why. But seeing all that loss during the war…I'm not sure anymore." Alfred gave me his arm to hold for balance onto while I put the shoe back on. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alfred wisely said no more. The war was still a touchy subject. "Master Thomas promised Ms. Martha when they married that they would have a houseful of children. Life had other plans, unfortunately."

I nodded, the subject was as touchy for Alfred as it was for Bruce. "What were his parents like?"

"Kind, generous, loving parents, they were very good people. They were very proud of Master Bruce." Alfred smiled, lost in happier memories. "He didn't speak much about them, I gather?"

"No, not really. I did ask him about them one time, but he said they were dead and I got the sense it wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about. So I let the matter drop."

"Do you…do you think Bruce's parents would've approved of me?" I asked.

"They would've loved you." Alfred said.

Once the tour ended, we headed back to the car. Bruce answered a phone call while Alfred turned on the car. I was outside, enjoying the nice view when I felt something…strange…like somebody was watching me. It was in a group of trees not too far from the car. What was it? I could just make out a figure in the darkness.

A tall and lanky figure. Should I say something?

"Grace? Grace? Can you hear me?" Bruce's hand waved in front of my face. "Hello?"

"Huh, what, sorry Bruce. What was that?"

"I was asking if you enjoyed the work that was being done on the house?"

I took another glance. The figure was gone. But the feeling lingered. "Oh, yes." I decided not to worry him. "It's going to be beautiful when it's finished." It was probably your imagination, Grace. I thought as Bruce and I walked back to the car.

* * *

Someone was watching Grace. Bruce thought as they drove away from the family estate. She didn't say anything, but he saw it and was pretty sure she did as well. Grace wasn't somebody who liked it when others were worried.

Just like him…he thought, putting his arm around Grace's shoulder. He would come back later tonight to investigate…

* * *

**A/N:** Well?


	5. Dangers Hidden in the Shadows

Dangers Hidden in the Shadows

That night, a dark shadow slunk onto the grounds of Wayne Manor. All was dark and still. The construction crews had long gone home. All of them were safe and snug inside their beds.

Except the Batman.

He was going to find out whoever was watching Grace. While there was no proof of a conspiracy to assassinate Grace, he was still suspicious of that almost hit and run along with the attempted mugging.

There had to be a clue left behind this time.

There _always_ was.

The dirt had been trampled down many times, so there were no usable footprints. Nor were there any traces of tire tracks.

A triangular piece of cloth was stuck in a tree, small. This hadn't been there for very long. It probably got stuck there when somebody rubbed a piece of their sleeve against the tree, ripping it loose to get themselves free. Batman took out an evidence bag with sterile tweezers and pulled the piece of fabric loose.

Beneath the fabric were three long cuts carved into the bark. Like the fabric, this was fresh. The marks looked just like cuts found on the torso of Michael Lark, the petty thief that had been pulled from the water a few days previously. Batman took a snapshot with the camera built into his cowl

From the high thread count and blue and white pinstripe pattern, he determined that it was from a high priced suit for men, specifically the jacket. While it certainly narrowed down the suspect list, Batman knew that Gotham still had a large population. Worst of all, if this person could afford a high priced suit, he presumably had the means to do whatever he wanted.

Even disappear.

Shaking off his thoughts, Batman pocketed the evidence bag and contacted Alfred. "Alfred, is Grace at home?"

"Yes, sir. She's busy talking to Ms. Rachel on the phone now. Did you find something?"

"A piece from a high priced suit. He must've torn it when it snagged on a tree limb. There were three scratch marks too, like the ones found on our execution murder. They were carved into the bark of a tree. I've taken a snapshot of the marks and it should be uploading to the computer now."

"If I may be so bold, Master Bruce, a torn piece of cloth and scratch marks a killer does not make."

"Maybe so. But I've done this long enough to know that I don't believe in coincidences anymore. I'm worried that somebody is after Grace…and that she knows more about it than she's telling us." Batman said as he fired up the Tumbler and began driving back to the bunker.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd be having this much fun, Grace." Rachel commented as we stepped out of Macy's, our bags bulging with new clothes. "I mean, you don't strike me as somebody who likes going clothes shopping."

"Well…before what happened, I liked going window shopping with my mother and her girlfriends. The best part was trying on new clothes, just for fun" I smiled. "This is the first time in a very long time that I'm able to go out and actually go shopping."

We were at the Palisades Mall, getting some more clothes for my wardrobe. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; the sun was shining brightly through the glass ceiling above.

Best of all, nobody had recognized me; probably there's just so many people. That and I was wearing jeans, a plain T-shirt and sneakers. The past few days, I hadn't really been able to go anywhere outside Wayne Tower without being recognized by at least one person and surrounded by a mob of photographers.

While at the Gotham Opera Company, rehearsals for the season opener had reached a fever pitch. I actually had to postpone Rachel and my original shopping date to this week because Josephs and Freeman ordered extra rehearsals. Today, finally, was tech day, so I had a rare day off.

"Before I forget, thank you for helping me pick out that dress for my dinner date with Harvey tomorrow." Rachel said, holding up her bag.

"No problem. Harvey will love it. Oh, where is it at?"

"Nazimova's, that new restaurant that opened in the Hotel Ritz?" Rachel said. "According to Harvey, it took him about a month to get reservations."

"I ate there a few weeks ago! Really good food. You'll have a good time."

"Andrea!" Ursula called out to me. She hurried over from a bookstore, her bags banging against her side.

"Hi, Ursula!" We hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Hugo Strange was signing copies of his new self-help book, so I couldn't resist." Ursula held up her bag.

"Hugo Strange…is that the guy with that talk show?" Rachel asked. "Some kind of shrink?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Ursula, this is my friend, Rachel. Rachel, this is Ursula. Rachel is a friend of mine and my husband. And Ursula is second clarinetist in the Gotham Opera Company."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said, shaking Ursula's hand.

"Likewise. Doing some clothes shopping?" Ursula pointed to our bags.

"Yep, getting her ready for her big date."

We stood there and chatted. Then it happened. I heard a girl whispering. "Hey…it's Grace Wayne…"

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw two girls chatting and pointing at me. "The princess?"

"Oh my God…it is! Quick! Get a picture!"

At once, I got nervous. Oh no…they'll be coming for me soon…

"You ok?" Rachel asked me.

"Somebody recognized me." I whispered.

Nodding, Rachel pointed to a door off to the side. "There's the side entrance. Nobody will notice us." We quickly walked away, Ursula hot on our heels.

We slipped outside, breathing fresh air. "You're Princess Grace?!" Ursula more or less shrieked, her eyes made wider beneath her thick glasses.

"Shh!" I said, putting my finger to my lips. "I'm sorry, Ursula. But I didn't want people knowing!"

"I…I always knew there was something about you…you looked too much like her…" Ursula still looked at me, her lips wide in a smile. "Oh my God, I'm friends with a real princess and didn't know it!"

"Think we should get out of here before the wolves show up?" Rachel asked. I nodded. Rachel hurried off to grab her car. Ursula and I just looked at each other. She was looking at me in awe. This was a look I was used to, so that didn't bother me.

"Andrea…I mean, Grace…I mean, Mrs. Wayne, no, Your Highness. Uh, I'm sorry for my reaction, it's just that…wow!" She laughed nervously.

"First off, call me Grace and second, please don't say anything." I said.

"Oh, don't worry! Does anybody else in the opera company know?"

"Josephs, Freeman and Hope." I explained, looking out for any paparazzi coming my way.

"Hope?!" Ursula's voice squeaked. A white van was coming our way. That wasn't Rachel's car…was it a paparazzi van? A memory came back to me…of a truck bomb that exploded outside the palace back in Corte Maltese and killed a good number of people. And all I could do was stand and watch as people cried out for help. Even though I managed to cope by taking nursing lessons so it would never happen again…I still get nervous every time cars slowed down around me.

"Well…she figured it out." I winced. "And now you." The van stopped a few feet by us. My heightened nerves were going into overdrive. "Hey, can we please keep walking?" I asked, taking Ursula's arm and gently pulling her away from the van.

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?" She looked at me suspiciously.

**BANG!** A gunshot rang out. Get down! Instinct took over and I pulled Ursula down. The van roared past us. Memories came back…of gunshots, bombs going off, screams, blasts… that's when I noticed Ursula was holding her stomach. Something red began spilling from between her fingers.

No.

No.

By this point, Rachel had gotten her car over. She jumped out. "Grace?! Are you ok?! I heard a gunshot…"

Hearing my name brought back a sense of calm. Training came back. Ursula was injured and needed help. "Rachel, call for help." Pulling out a couple of shirts from my shopping bags, I pressed them against Ursula's torso. "Hang on, you're going to be ok."

A group of bystanders was running over. Some were on their phones. Others looked at us in shocked surprise. I needed more help…calm took over. "I need you," I pointed to one woman "to go inside, find a security guard and explain calmly that somebody has been shot outside the Macy's store." She nodded and ran inside. "Sir," I pointed to a man, "there's a first aid kit in the trunk of her car." I pointed to Rachel's car. "Get it." He ran to the trunk and got it out. "I need the rest of you to stand around and keep people from seeing. The last thing we need is more panic."

Ursula grimaced. "Grace?"

"You're going to be ok." I said as the man I had sent for the first aid kit came back. "Thank you." I opened the kit up and began taking out gauze to help stop the bleeding. Just then, I heard the loud sirens coming our way.

* * *

"I was able to make it more lightweight and flexible but it also makes you more vulnerable to gunshots and knife attacks…" Lucius explained, holding up the new armor pieces to Bruce.

They were in the R&D department of Wayne Enterprises, going over the new armor that Bruce had requested Lucius to come up with for Batman.

"Will it stand up to dog attacks?" Bruce asked, wincing at the memory of that Rottweiler biting into his arm.

"We're talking Rottweilers or Chihuahuas?" Lucius asked, an amused sparkle in his eye. "Should work fine against cats."

Bruce was about to ask something else when he got a call in. It was from Rachel. "Excuse me a second." Bruce said. Lucius nodded. He stepped off to the side and answered. "Rachel, what is it?"

"Have you been near any news stations?" Rachel asked.

"No. Why do you…?" Bruce caught a television playing a breaking news alert across the screen. **SHOOTING REPORTED AT MALL. GRACE WAYNE ALLEGEDLY TAKEN TO HOSPITAL**

What?

No…no!

"Rachel…what happened?" Bruce felt a knot growing in his stomach.

* * *

I watched as Ursula was wheeled into the surgery at Gotham General. I knew she would be in good hands.

Once everything had been settled, I felt the calmness slipping away as everything began to sink in. Memories of that awful day came back. I felt myself curling up in my chair, staring ahead.

I didn't want to move.

I didn't want to think.

"I've called Bruce, he's coming to get you. Grace?" Rachel came up to me. "Grace?" She shook my shoulders. "Grace?!"

"It's all right, Ms. Dawes." A hand gently touched my shoulder. "She's in shock. It'll wear off in a little while. You can help her by getting her some tea." Rachel nodded and left. The voice was male, a softly accented and grandfatherly voice. "Mrs. Wayne?" He sat down beside me. "My name is Dr. Hugo Strange. I was the man you ordered to get the first aid kit for Ms. Anderson."

I studied him. He was bald with a thick beard, wearing glasses. Dr. Strange wore a nice tweed outfit and had a kind smile on his face. "Are you hurt badly?" Strange asked. I shook my head. Rachel came back with my tea. I took it, holding the Styrofoam cup numbly in my hands. She sat down on the other side of me. "That was very brave what you did for Ms. Anderson. Who knew that you hide a wealth of strength and courage was hidden beneath your cool and calm façade? I certainly didn't."

There was something in those grey eyes…something cold, making his smile almost sadistic…it's just your imagination, I tried reassuring myself. But I couldn't shake the fact that there was something wrong with Hugo Strange…

"Mrs. Wayne?" A man with graying brown hair and a thick moustache walked up to me. He smiled politely, his eyes were warm beneath his thick glasses. "My name is Lieutenant Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department." He shook my hand. "I understand you were the one who helped save Mrs. Anderson. Can you tell us what happened?"

* * *

Bruce gently pushed his way through the crowds of photographers and camera crews outside Gotham General. Even though Rachel had reassured Bruce that Grace was unharmed and was only concerned about her friend, all Bruce wanted was to make sure she was ok.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne and I'm here to pick up my wife, Grace?" He asked the receptionist.

"Yes, she's giving her statement to Lieutenant Gordon." She pointed to the waiting room.

Bruce nodded and was about to head over when his cell phone rang. He recognized the number. "Hello Rebecca." He answered.

His mother-in-law was very worried "Bruce! We saw the news! Is it true what happened?!"

"Grace is not hurt. One of her friends was and she went with her to the hospital to make sure she was ok. She's giving her statement to the police right now." Bruce reassured Rebecca.

"Oh thank God! Victor and I have been trying to reach her and she hasn't been answering!" Rebecca sounded on the verge of tears.

Bruce heard the phone being passed to somebody else. "Bruce," his father-in-law answered. "Please look after Grace and tell her to call us when she gets a chance."

"I will." Bruce said as they hung up. He found Grace sitting between Rachel and an elderly man. Gordon was sitting across from her, taking notes in his notepad. She was twisting her T-shirt, splattered with blood. The young woman looked just like the one he had married almost a month previously. Dull green eyes. Pale skin. Emotionless voice. A complete stranger, almost. She was frightened and dazed.

She looked up and saw him. "Grace, are you ok?" Bruce asked. Grace stood up and ran over, hugging him. He returned it, rubbing her scalp.

She was ok.

Grace was ok.

"Oh God…" Grace fought back tears.

"It's ok, I'm here now." Bruce soothed, kissing the top of her hair. He could smell her shampoo. "You're safe; I'm not letting anything happen to you."

* * *

Ursula's surgery lasted a total of two hours. Bruce, Rachel and Strange waited with me. I wanted to make sure she would be all right. It was the least I could do as her friend. Still, it felt like forever until the surgeon came out of the operating room. "Surgery went fine." He told us with a smile. "She should be ready to go home by the end of this week. In twenty minutes, if she's up for visitors, you can go see her."

"Thank you." I smiled, relieved. "Thank you so much."

That's when I noticed Bruce was looking out the window. It was now dark outside. The strange signal I saw glowed up in the sky. I had never been able to figure out what that was. "Bruce?" I walked up to him. "Bruce, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Grace, I was just lost in thought." Bruce turned to me. "The surgery went ok?"

"It went very well, Mr. Wayne." Dr. Strange said from behind me. "If you have other business to attend to, go ahead. I'll stay with Grace."

"I was about to tell him the same thing. Rachel can take me home. In any case, I want to stay here until Ursula wakes up."

"Thank you, Grace." Bruce kissed me and left.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Strange asked me. That odd look was on his face again. I suppressed a shudder.

"What is?" I asked, trying to keep him from seeing my discomfort.

"That when the Bat-Signal appears in the sky, something comes up for your husband?"

"So that's what that thing is?" I pointed to the Bat-Signal.

"Yes, that's used whenever there's trouble and Batman is needed." Strange said.

* * *

Batman landed on the roof of the M.C.U. building. To his surprise, the man standing at the Bat-Signal wasn't Gordon. It was Harvey Dent.

"You're a hard man to reach." Dent said. The door opened and Gordon stepped outside and hurried to shut off the Bat-Signal. "Lau's half-way to Hong Kong. There's no way the Chinese would expedite a national, under any circumstances." He was angry.

That's right, today was the day they'd collect all the money from the mob banks…except Lau, apparently the mob's accountant, beat them to the punch and moved the money.

"If you had asked me, I could've confiscated his passport."

"There was nothing left in there but irradiated bills! They _knew_ we were coming! As soon as your office got involved…"

"_My_ office?!" Dent scoffed. "Half of your team is filled with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez…I've your rookie under investigation for racketeering!"

"Maroni's got men in your office too, Dent, so don't blame me!" He sighed.

Dent turned to Batman. "We need Lau back."

"If I can get him to you, can you get him to talk?" Batman asked, formulating a plan.

"I'll get him to sing." Dent said.

"We're going after the mob's life savings." Gordon shook his head. "Things will get ugly."

"I knew the risks when I took this job, Lieutenant. How will you get him back anyway?"

"Leave that to me. Gordon, any leads on that mall shooting?" Batman asked.

"Nothing yet…but I did get a lead on that license plate you asked me to track. It was registered to Michael Lark. Lark's bank account got a huge deposit the morning of the hit and run. It was a wire transfer. Right after his body was pulled from the river, the money vanished."

Batman didn't say anything. So it was true. Lark was supposed to kill Grace. He needed to make sure Grace got home ok.

Dent turned his head. "What's all this on a license plate…?"

But Batman had vanished, flying home. He could just barely hear Gordon's answer. "He does that."

* * *

Once she woke up, Ursula was insistent that I go home and sleep. "I'll be ok. You look like you need some sleep." I reluctantly agreed and went home. Then the evening proceeded as it usually did. Dinner, some reading and then bedtime.

It was late, maybe after one in the morning when my ringing phone woke me up. Groggily, I woke up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Princess, you were lucky this time." The ominous voice echoed in my ears.

Oh no…not again…"What do you want?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Enjoy your husband's promise of safety while he still can protect you." There was a click as whoever it was hung up on me. The air suddenly felt stale and hot.

I needed air. Shivering, I grabbed my robe, unlocked my balcony door and headed outside. I took deep breaths; my mind reeling not just from the phone call but the scare from earlier…Ursula could've been killed.

It was my fault.

I was supposed to die.

Why? I wasn't in Corte Maltese anymore. This was why my parents agreed that I marry Bruce, because I was supposed to be safer.

A moment later, I got the strange sense that I wasn't alone. What was that? My nerves, scraped red, tightened. Oh my God…should I scream? Wait a minute, Grace Andrea, get your head together. The only way they could get up here is by helicopter. You didn't hear any blades whirring, now did you?

But I could hear light footsteps.

Now I _did_ hear that. Now what?! I caught a long shadow walking up to me out of the corner of my eye. A long shadow with pointed ears like a bat.

* * *

Batman didn't flinch as Grace turned around. Her long black hair was mussed from sleeping but her eyes were wide. "Batman? You scared me!" Grace put a hand to her chest.

"Somebody nearly killed your friend in your presence today. You were the intended target."

"How'd you know that?" Grace asked, nervous.

"There isn't a lot that I don't know. You received a death threat?" Grace hesitated. She was nervous. "Grace." Batman gently took her hands. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I did get a phone call just now. I didn't recognize who it was. He told me that I was lucky and that I should enjoy my husband's promise of protection while I still could."

"How long ago was this?" Batman asked. Maybe there was a chance he could still trace the call.

"Not long, maybe five minutes, why?" She asked.

"Where's your phone? I should be able to trace the call." Grace took the phone out of her robe pocket. Batman took out a small device shaped like a memory stick and plugged it into the audio jack of her phone. It beeped after a few minutes, it had a hit. "Were there any other threats?" Batman asked as he unplugged the tracker and gave Grace back her phone.

Grace nodded reluctantly as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Remember the night you saved me from that mugger?" He nodded. "I got a phone call maybe twenty minutes later. The person on the other end said that I should count my days numbered and that I would pay for the crimes of my ancestors. I never told anyone else." Grace bowed her head and put her hand over her eyes.

"Why not?" Batman asked, feeling sorry for her. Grace had been through so much and the stress was beginning to get to her.

"I didn't anyone to worry." She said, her voice cracking. "After today…it should've been me."

"No." Batman tipped her chin up. "Don't ever blame yourself. This isn't your fault and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

His voice changed. It wasn't the threatening growl from earlier.

Ever since Strange planted the idea in my mind, I couldn't help but wonder about Bruce's many disappearances. They usually coincided with the Bat-Signal in the sky. What if the episode with the two women at the hotel bar wasn't because he was really flirting but because he was working at Batman? That's absurd, I thought, Bruce can be so irresponsible, selfish…

But who would suspect anybody of such heroic deeds?

I studied his features, paying close attention to his eyes.

They were Bruce's.

Everything clicked and finally made sense. Why he acted so cold around me. Why he embarrassed me at the hotel. Even his disappearances.

Bruce is Batman.


	6. At the Gates

At the Gates 

"Bruce, you don't need to hide the truth from me anymore." Grace said, touching the side of Batman's cowl. After a few moments of silence, he slowly took off his mask and rubbed the black makeup off from his eyes.

"How'd you find out?"

"I noticed that every time the Bat-Signal was in the sky, you'd have something come up. After that, the pieces more or less fell into place."

"Are you angry?" He asked. "The less people who knew, the safer everyone would be."

"No, I'm not mad. And don't worry, nobody else will find out from me." She said, looking at him gently, almost relieved. "But please don't embarrass me like you did at the hotel ever again. At least without warning me first."

"Don't worry." Bruce gave a faint smile. "Alfred more or less read me the riot act after what happened at the restaurant."

* * *

The next morning, I joined the Opera Company for the first round of dress rehearsals. Freeman, who was also the conductor and director for our production of _Faust_, confirmed to us that Ursula was still in the hospital and it looked very unlikely that she would be unable to join us for the premiere at the end of that week.

I loved the world of the opera. It's said of many theater companies that the cast and crew form tight bonds. And it's true. Everyone had been nice to me and we would spend hours during breaks and after work just talking about our lives. I never said much of course, but it was interesting hearing all the different stories.

But that day would be completely different for many other reasons. It started with Hope O'Malley running late…again. This was a normal habit for her. But since she had been there for a long time, they couldn't let her go until her contract ran out or she missed several performances in a row without a good explanation.

At least she hadn't made good on her threat to expose me…yet. I kept my head down and stayed out of her way for the most part.

But even today, I wanted to tell her off. If poor Freeman had any hair left, he would've pulled it out. "Damn that woman. I don't care if her appointment with Dr. Strange ran over." I heard him mutter. "Rose?" he turned to the understudy. "Stand in for the narcissist until she arrives?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. We all liked Rose. She was the opposite of Hope. Considerate. Patient. Open to suggestion. Diligent. Cheerful. While she didn't have a seasoned voice like Hope, she had potential. Rose hadn't had her first full-fledged performance as the lead in an opera yet. She had to pay her dues first, as we say back home.

"Why couldn't Hope have been stupid as well as annoying?" I whispered to my neighbor, Kevin Land, the third violinist. "Wish she'd do something so dumb and give Josephs a reason to fire her."

"Don't we all?" Kevin winked at me as Freeman tapped his baton against his music stand, calling everyone to attention for the warm-up.

Things were going great until we got to the Third Act. We were in the middle of rehearsing Marguerite's famous aria, commonly called The Jewel Song. As Rose danced around the stage, pretending to admire herself with the jewelry, Hope made her grand entrance. By grand, I mean throwing the auditorium doors open loudly and walking down the nave. While we all looked at each other with disgust for the very rude interruption, we kept going. Rose didn't even flinch.

As the saying goes, the show must go on. At least Hope had the common courtesy to wait for Rose to finish her aria.

The song finished and Hope loudly cleared her throat. "Ah, Her Royal Majesty decides to grace us with her presence." Freeman turned to Hope, speaking through clenched teeth. Hope said nothing. He took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you, Rose and good job. Everyone take thirty while Hope gets into costume and warms up."

This was fine by me, I needed to get something drink. I made my way out of the orchestra pit and to the back green room where there was a vending machine with bottled water in it. Other members were there, also getting water or sitting around.

"Ugh, why do we even have to put up with that woman?" Avery, one of the flutists groaned as she fixed her golden-brown hair.

"Because she's been here for six seasons." Randy, our Méphistophélès, said from his station as he touched up his makeup. "So unless she does something really stupid, we're stuck with her."

"It's not forever." Rose said, drinking some water. "Her contract is running out. Isaac Josephs has to offer her a new one by the end of this season. And I've heard that he's as fed up with her antics as we are."

A hush fell over the crowd as Hope left her dressing room. She was dressed in the simple peasant dress and her hair was up in braids beneath her white kerchief. While none of us really liked Hope, we didn't want her wrath falling on us.

"Well done, Rose." Hope said to Rose. The young woman looked at her suspiciously as did the rest of us. We all knew Hope well enough to know that she doesn't give out praise unless it was bait. "Wait until you snatch a rich patron and you'll be up there with the best of us."

Rose bowed her head. I could tell she was upset.

I was fed up with it. "_That_ was rude. You _don't_ treat people like that, even if you are the prima donna."

Hope looked at me, twitching her nostril. Now I was in for it. "Andrea, is it?" I didn't respond. "You know…you bear a striking resemblance to my ex-boyfriend's new wife. Grace Wayne is her name, I think you might know her. The Princess of Corte Maltese who seduced Bruce Wayne into saving her hide instead of staying with her people. What a harlot…makes sense that her husband is also cheating on her too."

Now I was _really_ angry. "I did _not_ seduce Bruce! He offered to get me out and tried saving my parents too! And in any case, Bruce is kind and caring! He didn't dump you to marry me! He dumped you because you're a selfish, greedy and uncaring little bitch!"

Everyone was staring at me. Hope's tanned face looked like she had been dumped in a bucket of white paint. A cruel spark came into her eye as she left for one of the music rooms. I knew her look. She was going to expose me. All my hopes of enjoying something of a normal life were gone.

But I didn't care about that, I realized as I stood there, shaking and high on adrenaline.

I had stood up for someone. At least I could look at myself in the mirror and say that I did something right.

"Is it true?" Rose asked me in a low voice. "You're really Grace Wayne?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Go ahead, take your pictures, brag away."

"Why in the world would we do that?" Kevin asked, smiling gently at me. "You stood up to Hope and you're one of us."

"But she's going to expose me. We'd never hear the end of it. The paparazzi will gather around outside and never leave us alone." But there was more to it than that…the death threats over my head…

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time Hope's tried doing something dumb on Facebook and Twitter. Sounds like she's never heard the story of the little boy who cried 'wolf'." Randy said, standing up. But he smiled, trying to reassure me. "But at least we'll have the satisfaction of knowing that somebody finally put Hope O'Malley in her place."

* * *

At a quarter to four, Bruce stood outside the auditorium, listening to the finale of _Faust_. He couldn't understand a word of French, so he was very grateful to Grace for explaining the plot to him. Hope, playing the wronged Marguerite, was on her knees, singing to God for deliverance. Randy Malone, the devil Méphistophélès, cursing her to Hell. Ian Golden was the titular character, begging Marguerite to let him save her.

This was the first time he had been in the Opera House since that night. It looked just the way it did, except it was now empty…he wondered if he'd ever be able to step in there again. But he decided to surprise Grace that night and take her out properly to dinner at Nazimova's. And there was also to make sure she was safe…the tracker had found the source of the threatening phone call…it was belonged to a cheap pay as you go phone that had been tossed in Gotham Bay after being used. Anybody could've used it and they were very common to get and use under fake names.

For once…he understood why Grace loved that particular opera so much. It was moving, a love story with themes of temptation and redemption.

Afterwards, the cast and crew began preparing to go home. He saw Grace talking with other members of the orchestra as she packed up her violin case and sheet music. "Can I help you, sir?" Isaac Josephs, the director, came up behind him. Bruce turned to look at him. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Wayne. Never thought I'd see you in here."

"Well, I decided to surprise my wife and take her out to dinner." Bruce explained.

Grace was walking up the nave, talking and laughing with a fellow violinist. She turned her head and caught Bruce, eyes widening in surprise. "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

His eyebrow shot up in mock offense. "What? I can't surprise my wife?" Bruce gently teased, kissing Grace. Her clothes faintly smelled of Amarige perfume. "I hope you're in the mood to go out tonight."

"Go out?" She asked, looking down at her black trousers with a loose off-white peasant blouse embroidered with flowers. "In this?"

"Don't worry, our reservations at Nazimova's are at six-thirty." He took her warm soft hand. "Just enough time for us to get ready."

"Nazimova's?! But how'd you manage to get reservations there?" It was Grace's turn to shoot up an eyebrow.

"It helps when you own the place." Bruce winked at me.

* * *

I was so glad that Rachel and I went clothes shopping the day before. The halter-top black straight-line dress was modest but classy.

Bruce and I arrived at Nazimova's at six-thirty on the dot. We had the owner's table, it was in a private and quiet area of the restaurant where we couldn't be disturbed.

"…the Health Inspector isn't afraid to pull some strings." I heard Harvey's voice. Oh that's right…I had forgotten that he had a date with Rachel tonight.

"Rachel!" Bruce stopped by Rachel and Harvey. "Fancy that…"

"Bruce…fancy that…" Rachel said, clearly not amused with Bruce's intruding. When she saw me, she smiled. "Hello Grace."

"Rachel dear." I leaned down and gave her a hug. "Harvey." I said, giving him a hug too.

"Good to see you, Grace. How's the opera company?"

"Wonderful, in fact, I never did thank you for talking with the coordinator so thank you."

"My pleasure." Harvey said with a smile.

"Bruce, this is Harvey Dent." Rachel said, introducing Harvey to Bruce. Apparently, they had never met before.

"The famous Bruce Wayne." Harvey said, shaking Bruce's hand. "Rachel's told me everything about you."

"Well, I certainly hope not." Bruce said with a secret smile to me. I hid back a giggle. "How about we put a couple of tables together?"

"I'm not sure they'll let us…" Harvey said, uncomfortable and a little unhappy. I didn't blame him for being disappointed; I was looking forward to a quiet dinner with Bruce. We hadn't had a private meal together since the afternoon I had made risotto. Alfred always joined us at the penthouse and the few times we did go out, it was always for a charity event with large tables or business dinners with Lucius and potential clients and business partners.

"Oh, they should. I own the place." Bruce said, waving over a server.

* * *

Harvey was an interesting person to have a conversation with. Bruce decided as they waited for their dinners to arrive. He could see why Rachel and Grace liked the White Knight of Gotham. But he had to admit that he was internally jealous of the way he and Rachel were smiling to each other.

Talk eventually turned to the Batman, as it usually did in Gotham. "Who appointed the Batman?" Grace asked.

"We did, the ones who stood by and allowed scum like Maroni and Thorne take over Gotham." Harvey said.

"But this is a democracy…"

Harvey cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine. "When their enemies were at the gates, Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. And it wasn't considered an honor, it was considered a public service."

"Harvey," Rachel had a wide grin on her face, the kind she used to have whenever she and Bruce played checkers as a kid. When Bruce saw that look, it was usually the one she gave before she won a round. "The last man they appointed for the job was named Cesar and he never gave up his power."

"See?"

"Ok, and here's my point. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Whoever Batman is doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life. He's looking for somebody to take his place."

The words struck a chord deep within Bruce. That was true. He held true to the promise Rachel made; that on the day Gotham no longer needed Batman, they would be together…but Grace…she wasn't upset when she learned the truth. Not like Rachel. Rachel hated what the symbol had done to Bruce. She claimed that Bruce was the mask and Batman was the persona that had taken over.

"Like you, Harvey?" Grace asked and picked up her menu. "What if Gotham's White Knight is really the Caped Crusader?" She held the menu over the upper part of Harvey's face. Harvey couldn't help but smile. Grace put down the menu after a few seconds.

"If I was sneaking out every night, somebody would've noticed by now." Harvey said as he gripped Rachel's hand. They smiled at each other. Bruce ached when he realized that was the same look they used to share.

The smile of two people in love…

Gotham's White Knight had a bright future ahead of him. Bruce thought sadly. What about him? All he had was Rachel…and now it looked like she was slipping out of his grasp.

Was all of it for nothing? He caught Grace rereading the menu, her face guarded. Could he make something else out of his life if he and Rachel didn't end up together?

A life with Grace?

* * *

I didn't allow myself to cry until I got back into my bedroom at the penthouse. Even then, I buried my head deep in the pillows so nobody could hear me.

The reason why was I had realized that I was falling in love all over again with Bruce.

But from his looks at the restaurant that night, I knew that he loved Rachel.


	7. Nighttime Chat

Nighttime Chat

I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew, it was half past two in the morning and my head was resting on a cold and wet pillow. My eyes felt raw and red and I was still dressed in the dress I wore to dinner at Nazimova's. No doubt my makeup was running down my face. Checking myself in the bathroom mirror, I saw that my mascara was running down my face and my eye makeup was smeared. No surprise there, I thought as I turned on my sink and put my hair up in a clip to keep it out of my face.

After learning that the man you're falling in love with is in love with another woman…who wouldn't be upset?

I washed my face in cold running water. The water turned dark. There, Grace. I could hear Mama's voice in my head. Doesn't that feel much better? It did, I answered in my mind as I looked at myself in the mirror. True I had cleaned up. But my eyes were red and swollen.

I realized that I was thirsty. Tiredly, I changed into my ivory satin nightgown and threw the matching dressing robe over it. The penthouse's lights had been dimmed down. But sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a book, was Alfred, still dressed in his nice suit and jacket. "Alfred?" I yawned.

Alfred saw me and put his bookmark back in his book. "Ms. Grace? What are you doing up?"

"Oh, had trouble sleeping. What are you doing up? Is Bruce out on patrol?" I rubbed my eyes and went to get a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Yes," I sat down next to him, drinking my water. We sat in silence for a while. "Master Bruce told me about you finding out last night. He said that you didn't react as he expected."

"Yeah, suppose after all I've seen, I doubt anything could surprise me anymore. I don't know how to describe it, Alfred." I changed the subject. "How long has he been Batman?"

"Since his return to Gotham almost a year ago now. Ever since then, I've been up at night waiting for him, although I know every night that he might never come back."

Might never come back…might die…my stomach felt like it had been turned into lead. Of course I knew what those words meant. I had seen friends and relatives march off to war…some never returned…

"What happened? Why did he become the Batman?" I asked.

Alfred sighed, suddenly looking like he had aged twenty years. "It had been building for years. But Master Bruce should tell you himself. After all, he's the one who went through the transformation to become Batman."

* * *

Batman crouched above the group of four drug dealers. The Chechen was a deadly foe, as he had his guard Rottweilers at his side. At least Lucius had given him special Batarangs that send a mild but stunning electric shock to deal with the dogs.

Strike now before the copycats show up and put more lives at risk. Take care of the dogs first. Batman aimed the Batarangs and tossed them. They hit the dogs in their backs. He heard them yelp and collapse in pain. "He's here!" The Chechen yelled. "Spread out and find him!"

Now! Get them! Batman jumped down and began kicking and punching away. Hurry before the shocks wear off on the dogs! He took care of the lackeys and turned his attention to the Chechen. Just then, he heard a dog yelping and jumping on him. It clamped its jaws on his upper arm. The shocks must not have affected it. Grabbing another shocker Batarang, Batman stabbed the dog in the chest. It let go, yelping. The Chechen yelled something in Russian…but Batman was too busy pounding the daylights out of him to care what he was saying.

Once they were down, he put flexi cuffs around their wrists to keep them from getting away. But that's when the wound began to throb in pain. He had to get away. Hurry. To the penthouse… Batman called the Tumbler to his location.

* * *

Alfred's watch began to beep. He looked at it. "That's the alert that Master Bruce has entered Wayne Tower." The elderly man rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you go to bed, Alfred?" I suggested. "I'll wait for Bruce."

"Are you sure?" Alfred said. "When that alarm sounds, it's usually because he's injured."

Oh no…stay calm, Grace Andrea. I took a deep breath. "Alfred, I was a certified war nurse for three years. Besides, I need to talk to Bruce."

Alfred nodded at me. I thought I saw a faint smile across his face. But because it was dark in the kitchen, I couldn't really tell. "Thank you, Ms. Grace. He'll be entering through a secret entrance in his bedroom. There's a first aid kit underneath Master Bruce's bathroom sink. Call for me if you need anything."

"Thank you Alfred." I said as I went into Bruce's bedroom. This was my first time venturing into his bedroom. Part of me was afraid to. He didn't enter mine without permission. Both of us were uncomfortable about the idea of having sex…especially when we'd be getting an annulment in a few years…hence the separate rooms.

My bedroom was the complete opposite of Bruce's. Mine was classic, filled with wood tones and comfortable. Bruce's was of the simple 'less is more' with a simple bed, chair and nightstand along with the walk-in closet and spa bathroom.

I found the first aid kit just where Alfred said it would be, underneath the bathroom sink. This was a war grade first aid kit, complete with sutures, ice packs, rolls of dressings and bandages. After I put the first aid kit on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, I sat down on the bed and waited.

* * *

Batman managed to get upstairs before the pain took over. God it hurt…he entered the code and managed to crouch into his bedroom.

The familiar scent of Amarige greeted him. Sitting on the bed was Grace's slender figure, covered with ivory satin. "Grace? What are you doing here?" He asked as another wave of pain seized him.

"What happened to you?" Grace gently asked as she began helping him take his armor off.

"I got jumped by one of the Chechen's dogs." He hissed as Grace slowly peeled off the under armor.

"Maybe you should carry big juicy steaks with you from now on. Always works in the cartoons." Grace joked as she examined the wound. "It's mostly superficial. Since the nerve endings are closest to the surface, superficial wounds hurt more than deeper ones. Nothing a few stitches and a bandage can't handle."

They were quiet as Grace cleaned the wound and began suturing it closed. He studied her. She was taking care of him like it was no deal at all. Like it wasn't a burden. Like she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Bruce said as Grace clipped the loose threads.

"You might be the Batman, but you're still human. You can't always know everything that is going on around you…"

"No." Bruce said, stopping her. "I mean, you seeing me like this. I didn't mean to bring the Batman upon you."

"Bruce, for better or worse, remember?" Grace said as she put down moistened gauze and wrapped a self-adhesive bandage around it. "You would've done the exact same thing if it were me. There." Grace said, patting down the self-adhesive bandage down. "Keep it clean and change the dressings every few hours. Are there any other wounds I can treat while I'm here?"

"No, thank you Grace." Bruce smiled at Grace as she packed up the first-aid kit. A lock of her hair fell out of her hair clip and over her collarbone. He pushed it out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled. Her perfume still clung to her neck.

After a moment's hesitation, he kissed her. She returned it nervously. He remembered the time they kissed in the villa gardens in Corte Maltese. It was dark outside like it is now, they were alone like they are now. Bruce touched her hair, it was as silky smooth as he remembered.

She pulled away. They looked at each other, nervous. This was the first time they had kissed since they got married. Not for the cameras or onlookers.

"I'd better put this away." Grace said, getting up and picking up the first aid kit. Bruce pulled back the blankets and went to lie down. "You sleepy?" She asked.

"A little bit, you?"

"No." Grace said, shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you about Batman, but if you're too tired to talk, then it can wait for another time."

"No it's ok, let's talk." Bruce said, piling the pillows up so he was sitting up. Grace got on the other side of the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Just…everything. Why did you become Batman?"

* * *

Bruce told me the entire story, beginning with the murder of his parents, through his travels throughout the world and training with Henri Ducard and the League of Shadows and ending with his dedication to fighting for justice.

We lay together in silence. I had learned so many things about my husband. And while I felt sorry for him, a new feeling had developed.

Pride.

I was proud of my husband for standing up for those who couldn't. I was proud of him for turning away from vengeance and standing for justice. I guess it shouldn't be surprising that I was gaining a deeper appreciation and love for Bruce Wayne.

"Being Batman has cost you a lot, hasn't it?" I asked, turning onto my side so I was looking at Bruce.

He nodded, I knew what he was thinking about. But there was something I wanted to know. "Bruce…I know you love Rachel, I saw the looks you were giving her in the restaurant. It's ok if you do. But does she know who you are?"

Bruce sighed, pulling the blankets closer. "She does…after the fear toxin attack, she told me that on the day Gotham no longer needed Batman, then we can be together. Rachel doesn't like what being Batman has done to me. She claims that Bruce Wayne is the mask now and Batman is the real identity. Ironic, really. She was the one who inspired me to stand up and do something…"

"…yet she doesn't like the way you fight back." I finished his sentence. Bruce didn't nod. I realized something. One man fighting for the world. And yet who was there for him? Other than Alfred, he was all alone.

Not anymore.

I'd be there. It was the least I could do for my husband. The man I loved.

"Bruce," I stroked his hand. "I want you to know that I'm not leaving you. I'll always be there along with Alfred. And not just to stitch up wounds."

"Grace, thank you." Bruce smiled tiredly. I felt myself growing sleepier.

But the last thing I felt as I was slipping away was Bruce kissing my cheek.


	8. Downtime in the Bunker

Downtime in the Bunker

Waking up the next morning, I noticed that Bruce's side of the bed was empty. His bathroom door was closed and the shower was running. It was about nine in the morning. At least today was a day off so everyone at the opera company could have a breather before the last dress rehearsal and the first three performances. Might as well get up and have breakfast. I thought as I stood up and put my robe over my shoulders.

The kitchen smelled of spices and cooking batter. Alfred was mixing something at the stove. "Good morning, Ms. Grace." He smiled when he saw me.

"Morning, Alfred." I sat down at the breakfast bar. "What're you making?"

"Stuffed French toast, it was Master Bruce's favorite when he was a boy." Alfred explained as he squeezed the sweet filling out of a piping bag and onto the toast cooking on the griddle.

It smelled so good…my stomach began to rumble. "Can I have some too, please? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"Of course not." We heard Bruce's bathroom door opening and saw him leaving his bedroom, towel drying his hair. "Good morning, Master Wayne. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, I did." Bruce sat down next to me at the breakfast bar. I studied him. He was wearing jeans, a black T-shirt and sneakers. This was different…Bruce lay his towel across his shoulders. "What?" He said, looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well…it's just…this is the first time I've ever seen you in jeans and a T-shirt. I like it; you should wear T-shirts and jeans more often."

"Thank you. Today seemed like a good day to wear them." Bruce said as Alfred put a tall glass in front of him. It was filled with a thick, light green forth. "Thanks, Alfred." He drank it down, grimacing as he did so.

"What is that stuff?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Batman juice," he looked at me, a frothy moustache on his upper lip. "Want some?"

"No thank you, it looks pretty gnarly." I winced. "You've got some on your upper lip. There you go." I said as he wiped it with his napkin.

Alfred put down two plates of steaming stuffed French toast in front of us. "Thank you, Alfred." Bruce and I said together.

"You're welcome." Alfred said and began to clean up. "With all that said, we need to get ready."

"For what?" Bruce asked.

"For getting Mr. Lau back to the States this weekend." Alfred said.

* * *

Bruce filled Grace in on the details of why Lau was needed in the states and the plan to fly into Hong Kong under the radar and capture Lau then. She listened quietly. "...the problem is coming up with a suitable alibi to explain my leaving the states and yet not be in the same area of Batman."

"You two can take a belated honeymoon." Alfred suggested. "You still have your yacht in the Caribbean."

"But I have rounds of dress rehearsal and the premiere to go through this weekend." Grace protested. "Not only do they need me but I've always wanted to perform _Faust_." A sly smile crossed her face and there was a spark in her eye. "Well…I know somebody who can go with you…but you're going to hate me for it."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"Hope O'Malley. Come on! It'll get her out of our hair for the premiere…and also give Josephs a reason to fire her…get her drunk enough and she'll say she was with you the entire time."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Bruce groaned as Alfred and Grace chuckling. "But, in all seriousness, Grace, what about those death threats and close calls?" Bruce pointed out. "I don't want to leave you here unprotected."

"Then teach me how to defend myself. Not enough to fight crime like you, but enough that if something does happen, then I'll be ok. That way you can go to Hong Kong and I can have my premiere here. You can't keep an eye on me every second of every day, Bruce."

She was right…Bruce realized. "Ok, after breakfast, then we're going to the bunker. And Grace? Wear something practical." He pointed to her robe and nightgown.

* * *

"Here you go, it should fit." Bruce said, passing me a motorcycle helmet. We were downstairs in the private basement of Wayne Tower. He was wearing his motorcycle helmet, the face shield up.

"We're going on a motorcycle?" I asked as Bruce got onto his red motorcycle. I put on my helmet.

"Less conspicuous than a car and you'll see why when we get there. Hop on." I did, getting on behind him. "Don't worry, I won't go too fast." He said, turning the key in the ignition. We lowered our face-shields. The motorcycle roared to life. I clung to Bruce's waist as he rode out of the basement.

True to his word, Bruce didn't go as fast as I feared. But I could tell he wanted to speed up. Nervously, I held on as we rode through the city of Gotham.

We arrived at a fenced yard with several freight containers. On the chain link fence was a sign with the Wayne Enterprise logo along with the words TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PERSECUTED. Bruce pointed a remote control at the fence. It slid back.

"I thought bats live in caves." I wryly commented as we stopped by a rusty red container.

"We do have a Batcave underneath Wayne Manor." Bruce said as he took out his helmet and opened the doors. They squeaked open, revealing nothing. "Now don't give me that look, Grace." Bruce laughed at my look. "Things around here aren't always what they seem." We went inside; Bruce closed the door, wrapping us in darkness. There was a loud rumbling noise and the floor slowly lowered itself.

I could see why it was called the bunker. Light panels in the ceiling flicked on one by one. The large square room was sparsely furnished. A computer and work table in one corner. A rolled up blue training matt against the adjacent wall, sitting in the middle of the room, shining in its glory… "So this is the famous Batmobile?" I asked, pointing to it. "Looks like an oversized remote controlled toy car."

"Is that what you call it in Corte Maltese?" Bruce asked. "We call it the Tumbler here. And no, it's not an oversized remote controlled toy car. Now help me roll the mat out."

We did so and Bruce had me take off my sneakers. "So how do we start?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"The most important thing to remember about self-defense is trying not getting into situations where you need to fight. Always be mindful of your surroundings. If your gut tells you something's wrong, listen to it and get out of the situation. So…shall we begin?"

* * *

"Let's try that again." Bruce said, stepping behind Grace. She was red-faced and sweating. Hair was beginning to slip loose out of its long braid. A fire was sparking in her green eyes. They had been at it for about an hour. She was proving to be a quick learner. But there was one move that she was having trouble with. Preventing rear chokeholds.

"Will I ever get it?" She took a deep breath and stood with her legs slightly wider than her shoulders, knees bent, elbows bent, arms close to side, her fists slightly out.

"You're much better than when you started." Bruce wrapped an elbow around Grace's neck in a chokehold. Her hands instinctively reached up to his forearm and tried pulling it off. "You're doing it again. Elbow him in the gut. Stomp his foot. Grab his wrist and twist his elbow. The key is to be quick."

"I'm scared of hurting you." Grace admitted.

Bruce let up. "There's no time to hesitate in these kinds of situations, Grace. It's either hurt or be hurt. And trust me. You can't hurt me too hard. Now try it again. He put his arm around her neck. In a second, Grace stomped on his foot. "Very good!" Bruce said.

She smiled and dusted off her jeans. Now to see if she had learned. With lightning speed, he wrapped his elbow around her neck and his other arm around her neck. He picked her up and began dragging her to the Tumbler. "Hey!" Grace yelped, flailing her arms and legs. "What are you doing, Bruce?! Put me down!"

"Trying to see if you've learned anything about minding your surroundings!" Bruce grunted. The Tumbler, sensing his approach, opened the window. He threw Grace into the passenger seat of the Tumbler. "See?" he panted. "Once they get you in their vehicle, then you're at their mercy. This could've been prevented had you kept an eye on your surroundings."

"That's not fair." Grace groaned as she rubbed her elbows, wincing.

"It doesn't matter, Grace. They won't be as nice as I am when it comes to attacking you. This isn't a time to be nice." The computer beeped. It had a lead on something. "Excuse me." He left to check what was going on.

* * *

My pride was hurt, I thought as I tried to get out. My elbow bumped into something sitting on the driver's side. It was a gun-like device, a grappling hook sticking out of it. Hmm…I picked it up. There was a large red button on the side, a white letter F was engraved on it. Just above that was a smaller yellow button, graved with a black letter R. I smirked as I looked at Bruce standing at the computer, his back was to me.

Ok Bruce, _two_ can play at this game…

* * *

**BANG!** There was a loud noise from behind. What was that?! Bruce felt something clench his ankles. A whirring noise sounded as he was yanked from behind. He twisted around to avoid smashing his face on the table or the hard concrete floor.

What he saw stunned him.

Grace was standing in the Tumbler, holding one of the Batman's grapple guns. A smirk was on her face, her fingers was on the retract button. Bruce saw that she had fired the grapple gun at his foot. It had wrapped around his ankles and now the grapple gun was retracting, pulling him to the Tumbler.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Bruce asked once Grace had let go of the retract button. He unwrapped the cord off his ankles.

"What were you saying about me not paying attention?" Grace innocently asked. For a moment, he was seeing the innocent, cheerful and carefree teenager. The one who only had eyes for her music, family and jokes. The one who was always full of surprises.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "Touché. Now put that back where you found it."

"_Si, Mama_." Grace said in a sarcastic tone, bowing down and putting the grapple gun back. "Aw, come on, Bruce. You've really got to liven up and not be doom and gloom all the time."

You want me to liven up, huh…Bruce thought, smirking as he helped Grace get out of the Tumbler.

* * *

"Bruce? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, nervous. I remembered that look from our days in Corte Maltese. It was a look he gave me when he was planning something mischievous.

He grabbed me and began tickling me. We fell onto the mat. "Stop it Bruce! That tickles!" I laughed and tried to escape.

"You're going to have to surprise me!" Bruce said, still tickling me

Oh I've got it! I leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Bruce stopped tickling Grace, surprised at her sudden kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He cupped her head with his. The black hair slipping out of the braid was silky. Like always, she smelled faintly of her favorite perfume.

They parted after a few seconds. She looked up at him and he at her. The computer began beeping again. "Call it a tie?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Bruce said, getting off. He helped her up and went back to the computer. The computer had found a match for the three hash marks found on Michael Lark's body and the tree at Wayne Manor. He heard Grace gasp. "Grace?" he turned around and looked at her. Her face had suddenly paled and her green eyes were frightened. "What's the matter?"

"Where did you find those?" Grace pointed to the hash marks.

"One was on the body of the guy who tried to run you over. The other was on a tree in the clearing, where that guy was watching us. Why? Do you know what they mean?"

Grace nodded, grim. "That's the symbol of the Liberalists, the rebels in the Corte Maltese war. The rebels are divided into many groups and the Liberalists are the most extreme. These aren't your average rebels fighting to topple the government. They are anarchists. I guess you'd call them extremists. They specialize in guerilla warfare, truck bombings, assassinations…the hash marks are their calling card, left at every act of terrorism they've done. We've lost more to this one small group than the others put together."

Bruce nodded, quickly glancing at the computer screen, the information came back matching what Grace had confirmed. "Ok. Maybe I shouldn't go to Hong Kong then, at least until we learn who's behind the attempt and why."

"No Bruce." Grace stopped him. "You need to get Lau back here, the sooner the better. Besides, I'm pretty confident I can take care of myself."

Bruce sighed. "Ok."

* * *

It was about lunchtime when we returned to the penthouse. Alfred was watching the news station in the living room. "I have been trying to reach you two for almost two hours." He said to us, concerned.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked when I caught sight of the screen. I saw images of ruined buildings. People were standing on them, waving the Corte Maltese flag.

But it was the banner across the bottom of the screen that really got my attention.

**ROYALISTS SURRENDER. MONARCHS FEARED DEAD.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! Surprised you, didn't I? After reading your suggestion, kindleflame5, I decided to work with it. I did have to adjust it a bit to make it work for this story. But you're right, it was a lot of fun to write and did bring in a big dose of humor (which this gloomy and doomy story needed). So thank you again.

If anybody's got any suggestions for future chapters, please post them in the reviews.


	9. Beyond the Barricades

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry about the break in writing, I was getting ready for school and work has been kicking my tail again. It also didn't help that I went to see Les Mis the movie (if you get a chance to go, go, it's beautiful and pretty faithful to the musical and the book that inspired it).

* * *

Beyond the Barricades

I fell to my knees in shock. My mind spun as I listened to the broadcast. Liberalists had partnered with some other rebel groups…they managed to breach the palace walls…the place was set alight…no known survivors…

They were gone…no they weren't! This was a really bad joke…no it's not…they would've called me…or maybe there was no time…

Or maybe they were really gone…

No…

No…

My phone rang. It was…I grabbed it and answered it, holding onto the hope that it was really them. "Mama?!"

"Hi, sweetie." Mama's voice was the other end. It was tired and sad…but it was hers.

"Mama…!" I began crying in relief. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but we barely escaped. There was no time to let you know. But we're safe now."

She used 'we' but was that referring to Papa or whoever happened to escape with her? "And Papa? Is he ok?" I waited with baited breath.

"He's fine, he's asleep now but I thought I'd call and let you know that we're safe."

Bruce knelt next to me and looked at me. His eyes were silently asking me to pass the phone to him. "Hang on, Mama. Uh, Bruce wants to talk to you if that's ok."

"Sure." I passed the phone to Bruce.

"Hello, Rebecca…is Victor ok? Good, where are you two now? How long do you think it'll take to…oh I see. You have a safe and reliable transport? All right. How soon will you be ready to leave? That's good, I'll call as soon as I have everything ready to go. Get some sleep, Rebecca, you've had a long day. I'll pass you back to Grace." Bruce passed me the phone.

"Grace, it's all set. Bruce is coming to get us. We'll be in Gotham in time to see you perform in _Faust_." I felt a sense of relief…Bruce was going to get my parents…we were going to be a family again. But a new feeling came over me…the war was over…but all of it was in vain… "Grace? Grace, honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…beginning to sink in. I'm not sorry the war ended. But I'm sorry that it had to end this way…"

"I know. Your poor father hasn't spoken a word since we fled. I think this broke him more than anything else." Mama's voice was sad and concerned. Not that I blamed her, of course.

"We can never go home again, can we?" I asked.

"There's a government set up in exile. But yes…it's unlikely we'll ever return, in this life anyway."

I heard a loud beeping on my phone. "Oh, I've got another call coming in. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure, I'm about to go to sleep here. Have a good night and I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." I hung up and took the other phone call. "Hello, Mr. Freeman."

"Grace? I saw the news, are your parents…?"

"No, they're ok. Bruce will be going to get them."

"So that's why your husband called…"

"Pardon?" I looked at Bruce out of the corner of my eye. He had a neutral look on his face.

"Your husband called and said that you two had a family emergency and asked if you could miss the last two rehearsals before opening night. Normally, I wouldn't have allowed it…but given the situation and the fact that you know the opera inside and out…if you need to go and be with your parents, then go ahead. We'll be ok here until opening night that is."

"Ok, Mr. Freeman. Thank you so much…"

"No problem and I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thank you. I will see you opening night." I looked at Bruce, surprised at what he had done. Not that I was upset…anything but.

Bruce smiled. "At least I have my alibi now. A surprise belated honeymoon in the Guibileo Islands."

* * *

The private plane rolled to a stop. Bruce couldn't help but smile at Grace as she looked out the window. She looked so happy. It felt so good to see her happy.

Victor and Rebecca had fled to the small archipelago in the Caribbean, a territory of Corte Maltese, unaffected by the war. It was to be the new seat of power for the monarchy.

It was such a change from gloomy and overcast Gotham. Sunshine, scarce a cloud in the sky, the water as blue as a sapphire.

Grace kept her composure as the pilots opened the door and lowered the steps. But Bruce could tell she wanted to run out of the plane. He got out first, helping Grace down the stairs.

Victor and Rebecca were waiting for them at the small airport. Bruce could tell that the war had affected them. They had aged in the nearly two months since Bruce and Grace got married. Rebecca was what Grace could look like when she turned sixty, the once luxurious black hair had dulled and was streaked with white. Victor had a haunted look in his green eyes, his face sunken in.

Rebecca held her arms open wide. "Mama…Papa…" Her voice cracking, Grace ran to them. Bruce stood and watched as the small family was reunited. It was bittersweet…seeing Rebecca hugging Grace and Victor wrapping his arms around his family…his parents used to do that with him when he was a boy…

They looked up to Bruce. Rebecca held out her hand, smiling. "Bruce…come here. You're as much a part of our family."

* * *

Life in the Guibileo Islands was quieter than sleepy Corte Maltese. Of course there was the heightened security on account of what had happened. But otherwise, we might as well have been in a different time. I think it worked best that we were here…Mama and Papa deserved some peace and quiet.

Our family home was in a secluded bay on the main island. As we drove up to the villa, I gasped. With its white walls, blue domed roofs and greenery…I had forgotten that it was based off the villa back in Corte Maltese. The villa where Bruce and I got to know each other. The villa that was now a pile of rubble faraway.

"Welcome to our new home." Mama smiled as we stepped inside the courtyard. "We'll show you to your rooms, and yes Bruce, you're not sleeping in the servant's quarters this time."

"I don't really care, Rebecca, you know that." Bruce said as we walked up the stairs.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what she said back at the airport?" Papa gently chided, putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You're part of our family."

* * *

After they got settled into the villa, Bruce suggested to Grace that they take a walk on the thankfully deserted shore. He needed to go over the last few details of the plan with her. How the seaplane was going to land close to the bay early the next morning. How he was going to be swimming there with his gear. How the whole mission would take about forty-eight hours altogether. How she would tell her family that he was going to take care of something.

That and he wanted to talk about the annulment. The annulment…now that Grace's parents had a safe place, they didn't need to be married anymore. But he never thought of how much he was going to miss her…her laugh, her smile, her love of music, her loyalty…he realized that part of him didn't want the annulment.

Grace listened carefully as he told her, braiding her hair over her shoulder. She had changed into a white shirtdress over her dark blue swimsuit and was barefoot. While she had a calm face, there was a soft light in her green eyes.

"Do you have any questions, Grace?" Bruce asked.

"No, but I do want to say something. Bruce…I want to thank you for everything…" Grace said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"You don't need to thank me for anything." Bruce said, touching her shoulders.

"No, I do…I know that our marriage has put a strain on everything. Your life as Batman. Your life with Rachel. And I'm grateful for everything you've done." She smiled.

"Grace…thank you…for being there." Bruce hugged her. How he didn't want to say anything more and just stay in that moment of peace. But the talk he wanted to have with her gnawed on the back of his mind.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Grace, we do need to talk about the annulment. I know you didn't want to get married. It wasn't fair to you. Now that your family is safe, there's no need to keep up the charade. We can file for it as soon as we head back to the States. You don't even need to go back…"

Her face fell. Was it possible that she didn't want it either? "Bruce, I…can I have some time to think it over first?"

"Yeah, sure." Bruce was surprised of the feelings of relief. "We need to get back." He cleared his throat. "They'll be wondering where we are." Grace said nothing but nodded. They began walking to the villa. Bruce felt something grip his hand. It was Grace. He said nothing but allowed her to hold his hand. She began chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering something we did in Corte Maltese. That time we went jumping in the waves?"

Oh he remembered that… "And how I fell onto a sea urchin?" he winced at the memory of the painful sting. Grace laughed. "Know what? Let's go jumping with the waves." Bruce said. "I've changed into my swim suit."

Grace smirked. "Last one in is a rotten egg?"

"You know it." Bruce took off. Thanks to nights spent running after criminals, he was in the cool water long before Grace.

"Hey! No fair!" She said, finally having caught up. They were about chest deep in the water. "Ready?" She said as a wave came in. "Go!" Grace and Bruce jumped as the wave hit them, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. She was smiling, genuinely smiling.

That was the Grace he remembered.

They went deeper and deeper until their feet were no longer touching the ground. As the water receded, Bruce felt his feet getting caught by a strong current.

"Whoa!" Grace yelped as they were pulled under. Bruce remembered to not kick but allowed his body to float to the surface. That was close, he thought as he gasped air. But something was wrong…

"Grace?" Bruce looked around. She was gone. Oh no…"Grace?!" Fighting the want to panic, he studied the water, looking for dark spots. A tight feeling gripped his chest.

"Gotcha!" Grace yelled from behind. She splashed water at him. "You ok?" she finally asked.

"Oh, I will be…" Bruce smirked as he splashed her. They began a splashing fight. Grace swam closer to shore. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't tell me you've turned chicken." He teased.

"I want to get closer to shore so we're not caught up in any rip currents." She said. Bruce realized that she had a point. He followed her. Eventually, they got pulled back into shore by the waves. They lay on the wet sand, enjoying the water as it rolled over them. Grace kissed his cheek. He returned it, her cheek tasted of sea salt.

They lay there for a little while, until they heard Victor calling out. "Bruce? Grace? It's time for lunch!"

"That was fun, Bruce. Thanks for going swimming with me."

"It was fun and you're welcome." Bruce said, standing up himself and helping Grace up. They walked hand in hand back to the villa.

Victor was waiting for them in the gardens, holding up some thick and fluffy white towels. "How was your swim?" Grace's father asked.

"It was good…a lot of fun." Grace took a towel and began drying her hair.

"Grace? Can you help me here, please?" Rebecca called from the table.

"Sure, Mama." Grace wrapped her towel around her chest and went to help her mother.

Bruce watched Grace as she helped pour out the drinks. She laughed and was chatting with Rebecca. Victor stood next to him. "I haven't seen my daughter smile in a very long time." The father said, a sad smile on his face. The war had taken a lot out of the family. "She missed you, you know, after you left."

Bruce nodded. He left very early the morning after he and Grace kissed. Victor had offered to let him come to the palace and work there. Part of him was tempted to…but he remembered Rachel's words. About making a difference…but he couldn't bear to say goodbye to Grace. So he left behind a short thank-you note for Victor and an ebony carved bracelet he had made for Grace.

And he didn't look back. Until he heard about the trouble in Corte Maltese…

"Bruce, I'll admit that I wasn't happy with how you treated Grace shortly after you returned to Gotham…"

"That was a very dumb mistake on my behalf." Bruce admitted, grimacing at the memory of that night. "I've tried to make it up to her."

"She did mention that your relationship was getting better. Now that I see her like this…" Victor nodded. "…I know you're doing what you can."

* * *

The sun had long gone down and the stars shone brightly in the sky when I started packing up Bruce's waterproof bag. He had already put the container holding the body armor, cape and other equipment inside along with a camera bag. But I decided to put a change of clothes and his shaving kit in there as well. Not only would it help his disguise, but it also hid the steel container, in case somebody tried peeking inside.

Bruce was out in the gardens, going over the last minute details with Alfred back in the States and the pilot of the plane who was going to take him to Hong Kong.

I had finished putting the things in and zipped it up when he came in. "Grace?" Bruce asked, stretching out. "You're packing my bag?" He looked at me, no doubt surprised.

"Well, I…I wanted to do something nice." I said, nervous. "Maybe I should've asked…"

"No, it's ok." Bruce smiled, brushing some hair out of my face. I shivered at his gentle touch.

I found the courage I needed to talk about the annulment. "Bruce, I did some thinking about the annulment and…is it ok that we file after the Batman isn't needed anymore? I promised you I would be there for as long as you need me. That and I do want to finish Faust and make sure that the music classes I set up at the children's home are steadily going."

"Grace," Bruce stopped me. "Thank you, I…I wasn't ready for you to go yet, either. I like the talks we have every night and I never realized how much I'd miss that."

The talks…I had taken to the habit of waiting up for Bruce and we'd talk when he returned from his nights as Batman. We'd talk about pretty much anything…"Speaking of which," I smiled and put the bag at the foot of the bed. "You want to talk?"

"Of course." Bruce pulled the blankets on the bed back. I got in on one side and he did on the other. "It's good to see your parents so happy."

I smiled. "I agree, they hadn't many reasons to be happy since the war broke out."

"Not that I blame them…Grace, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your father and I were talking and he mentioned that you missed me after I left."

I sighed, remembering those days. "I did. I missed talking to you out in the gardens and going swimming with you and all of the other things we used to do back then. What I was most upset about was the fact that you didn't say goodbye to me."

"And that was a stupid decision. I regret it now. But…I didn't know how to say goodbye. Or rather, I didn't want to see you upset. You have no idea how much it hurts me, Grace, to see others in pain and know there's nothing I can do to help."

"I'm not too surprised, seeing what you went through. I hate feeling that way too. You know I worked as a war nurse for a while. And there were many cases where I had to see people in unbearable pain and it hurt knowing that nothing could help them, save death. It about drove me mad, especially after…"

Bruce looked at me, silently prompting me to continue.

"About six months after I got my certificate, there was a terrible battle, many casualties and many more wounded. It was a terrible and stormy night, they came in like a flood. We were already exhausted and to make matters worse, we lost power. We lit flashlights and candles, trying to see our way. I was passing out bottled water when somebody from one of the beds grabbed my hand. He was young, must've been no older than a teenager. I remember his haunted eyes as he begged me to stay there and hold his hand. I wanted to. But I got called away to help with something. I promised him I'd be right back…well, after I helped them, I got called away for something else. It continued like this for about three or four hours. All that time, I thought about that young man and his haunted eyes. When it had finally settled down, I went back to the bed…somebody else was in it. I asked the head nurse and was told that the young man had died shortly afterwards…"

"I'm sorry, Grace." Bruce said.

"Not as sorry as I am. For a long time afterwards, I had nightmares of him asking me to stay and as much as I want to, I'd always say I'll come back later."

"Have the nightmares stopped?"

"They only come back when I'm under a lot of stress. Not that it makes it any better."

Bruce nodded. "I had similar nightmares after my parents died. I'd always relive getting scared and asking my father if we could leave. All the time I want to scream at my parents to run and get away…"

"…but you can't." I finished his sentence. Bruce nodded. "Did they ever go away?"

"Like you, they only come back when I'm stressed. And you're right, it doesn't make it any better. You do know that it wasn't your fault that the young man died?"

"No more than it was yours that your parents died. And while my head knows that there was nothing I could've done…"

"…your heart insists otherwise." Bruce finished my sentence. We said no more, listening to the waves gently breaking on the beach. "Grace?" His voice sounded distant, he was falling asleep.

"Hmm?" I asked, myself dozing off.

"Thanks for packing my bag. That was really nice of you." Bruce yawned.

"You're welcome." I mumbled, half-asleep.

* * *

As was his habit, Bruce got up early. The sky was overcast, making the ocean look a grayish blue. He could see the plane resting in the waters. It was time to go before anyone else woke up.

Grace, still asleep, stirred beside him as he got dressed. Her black hair pooled in wavy ringlets on the pillow. She looked so peaceful…Bruce smiled as he pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. "Good-bye, Grace." He whispered. But part of him kicked himself for not saying the words he wanted to tell her last night as they were falling asleep. Might as well say it now in case something happens.

"I love you."


	10. Opening Night

Opening Night

The next two days were surprisingly difficult for me. Bruce did text me to let me know when he got into Hong Kong and when everything was successful. But I was still worried.

What if something went wrong?

What if he was caught?

What if he was seriously injured or killed…no! I can't allow myself to think like that!

But it was always there, gnawing on the back of my mind like a hungry dog on a bone.

To make matters worse, I couldn't tell my parents the real reason he left. They accepted the explanation that Bruce and I had come up with, of him having to take care of something very important, without question. But the fact that I didn't have anybody to confide my fears in worsened them.

At least I had _Faust_ to practice on my violin and take my mind off of it. It worked…until the songs ended…the nights were little better. I'd lay awake on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

That was until my parents and I arrived back in Gotham. It was opening night and still no sign of Bruce. Lau had been arrested, rumors were that he was found unconscious early the next morning outside the G.C.P.D. building. I knew Bruce would be returning to the islands and take the next flight into Florida and then on to Gotham.

Unfortunately, I didn't need to be down at the opera house until six for warm up. "You appear anxious, Ms. Grace." Alfred commented when he came to take me down to the opera house.

"Tell me something I don't know." I snapped, wincing when I realized what I had said. "I'm sorry Alfred, but…"

"…you're worried about Master Wayne." He said gently.

"Yeah, I know he'll be here very soon, but I'm still anxious." I said as I twisted the ebony bracelet around my wrist. Bruce made it for me, leaving it behind when he disappeared.

"As is expected, especially considering his role as the Batman."

"How do you deal with it, Alfred?" I asked as I packed up my sheet music into the battered leather portfolio.

"I've made it a habit to read. It takes my mind off the worries for a while, long enough until he gets home."

"I about lost my sanity. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm actually capable of doing this." I felt the façade I had managed to keep up begin to crack.

"You care for Master Wayne very much, haven't you?" Alfred asked gently. I nodded, too emotional to speak. "Listen to me, Ms. Grace." He gently tipped my chin upwards. "I believe that you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've forgiven Master Wayne and readily accepted the Batman. If you weren't strong enough for the worry, I don't think you would've done those things."

His words made me feel better. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Of course, my dear." Alfred smiled. "You might want to dry your eyes before your makeup has a chance to run."

* * *

Things were growing chaotic the closer the clock ticked to show time. Stagehands running around, taking care of last minute details. Lights being checked and re-checked. Warm ups sounding through the music rooms.

And as usual…Hope was running late…I couldn't wait until her contract ran out. I didn't have to wait too long. Freeman and Josephs finally lost their patience. "That's it…" Josephs said to a nodding Freeman before making the announcement to everyone in the green room. "Since Her Majesty is not here, I announce Rose Miller as our Marguerite for the opera run."

Rose's blue eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. We all applauded and congratulated her. I gave her a hug. "Congrats honey, you deserved it."

"Thanks, Grace." Rose said, emotional.

The doors to the green room opened and Hope swept in. I stood close to Rose, determined to make sure Hope wouldn't do anything foolish. "Hope, you're out." Josephs said to Hope in a cold voice.

"What do you mean, I'm out?" Hope asked, angry. "I'm the star. Your pathetic little opera company wouldn't exist if it weren't for me."

"You've broken your contract several times by being late for rehearsals." Josephs fought to keep himself from grinning. "And you've criticized several cast and crew members…you're a disgrace to this opera company. I will give you twenty minutes to clean out your dressing room and go."

Realizing he was being serious, Hope looked at me with a rage burning in her eyes. "This is your fault, Montello. First my boyfriend and now my job. Enjoy your life…while it lasts, that is."

"Hope, get out of here or I'll report your threat to the police." Josephs warned.

"Fine." Hope snapped with one last venomous glance at me.

Rose squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, she'd never really hurt anyone. She's too squeamish to kill a fly." Cold comfort, I thought as I thanked Rose, especially considering the threats from earlier.

* * *

We orchestra pit members took our spots roughly ten minutes to curtain. The nice part about being in the pit is that nobody really looks in the orchestra pit there unless they're a friend or family member. That provides ample time of people watching. I looked around for my parents. Bruce's family had a private box up in the wings and that's where my parents were going to be. At least it had a private entrance and exist so they could leave without being spotted.

I saw them along with Alfred. Mama dressed in her beaded black A-line, her graying hair twisted into a psyche knot on top of her head, a simple strand of pearls around her neck. Papa looked so stately in his suit and bow-tie. Alfred had dressed in his formal wear. Our eyes locked and we smiled, acknowledging each other.

Bruce wasn't in the box with them. I felt my face fall but continued people watching to pass the time.

I was really surprised to see in the front row of the second floor, Harvey and Rachel. She was wearing the soft red dress she wore on her date with Harvey. Like my parents, they smiled and gave a short wave. I returned it.

"I see you've spotted Harvey." Freeman said to me as he worked his way through the pit. "He and Rachel wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was a very pleasant surprise." I said, getting my sheet music ready. I was still disappointed that I hadn't seen Bruce.

"Looking for someone?" Kevin asked, putting rosin on his bow.

"I was hoping to see Bruce, he had something come up and planned on getting here in time." I said. Josephs came out from behind the curtain and addressed the crowd, welcoming them to the show and informing them about Rose playing Marguerite.

Then I spotted a flick of a shadow in the rafters, by the stage lights. A shadow with pointed ears like a bat. It lasted for maybe a second but then it disappeared.

I smiled to myself. He had come after all. Just not in the way I was expecting.

* * *

Batman took his spot up in the lights. He was going to go to Grace's performance as Bruce Wayne. But Lucius alerted him to an anonymous package that had been mailed to him. Inside was a photograph of Grace's face. Three large hash-marks were scratched into the glossy photographic paper.

The assassin was going to attack tonight. He could just feel it.

He wasn't going to allow it.

He _wasn't_ let anything happen to Grace if it was the last thing he ever did.

Batman also kept an eye on Victor and Rebecca, hiding in the shadows of the Wayne family box. Alfred, the ever-protective Special Air Services veteran, sat behind them, keeping his eyes and ears open for trouble.

* * *

The opera progressed without a hitch. Randy was charismatic as Mephistopheles. Ian played a passionate Faust. And Rose played an innocent Marguerite.

As usual, I got swept up in the music I had listened to and played countless times. The passion. The love. The redemption. So much so that it felt like minutes had passed by when we got to intermission. That's when I realized that I needed to move around. Stiffly, I got up to walk around and get feeling back in my legs.

The green room was abuzz with people congratulating a glowing Rose. "Lovely job, Rose." Randy said. "I think you've given Hope O'Malley a run for her money."

"Thank you, and you guys are doing a wonderful job, all of you."

Just then I caught Harvey and Rachel sneaking into the green room, followed closely behind by Freeman, carrying a bouquet of roses. "Surprise!" Rachel hugged me. "The opera is wonderful so far!"

"Thank you guys for coming." I said as Harvey hugged me. "It means so much to me."

At that moment, Josephs brought in a very large bouquet of red roses. "Wow…looks like somebody's got an admirer." Harvey gently teased.

"It's probably from Bruce. His flight got delayed." I said as I opened the attached card. Oh no…

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

My heart began pounding. On the card were three hash-marks, circled in red.

Oh no…I felt like I was suffocating. The walls felt like they were closing in around me.

Fight it Grace.

Stay calm.

I looked around. Where is the assassin now?! Is he coming to kill me?!

"Grace, are you ok?" Rachel asked me, concerned.

Air…I need air! "Excuse me for a minute." I calmly walked out of the green room before running up the stairs and out the side door.

The sky was dark, I couldn't see the stars through the light pollution. Gotham was still a noisy city even at night. The humid air smelled of gasoline and salt water. Keeping my foot in the doorway, I began taking deep breaths. Each breath was soothing, calming.

What was I going to do? I knew Batman was watching over me, but I didn't know how to get ahold of him. God…

Then there was a new feeling.

I wasn't alone…

* * *

It had been a little difficult navigating through the opera house. But Batman managed to find a duct leading outside. The night was broken by the sound of her screaming. Grace! Not caring about being quiet anymore, he kicked the grate open.

Grace was huddled in the corner of the alley, trying to make herself as small as she could. The deep green eyes were wide in fright. Someone was standing over her. A tall lanky figure, dressed in a blue and white pinstripe suit, the right elbow of the jacket was torn. His head covered with a burlap sack…

Scarecrow…

He lunged at Scarecrow. Batman wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Grace. The skinny and lanky doctor tried to douse Batman with his fear toxin but failed. Instead, he got punched in the face, falling unconscious to the ground.

Batman walked over to his wife. "Grace, are you hurt?" She screamed and tried getting herself deeper into the corner. Fear toxin…taking out the antidote he always carried on him, he injected it into her neck. Grace jerked and writhed before losing consciousness. "I'm sorry, Grace."

He heard the side door opening. "Grace?" Rachel came out. "Are you…Grace!" Her heels clicked on the asphalt. There was the additional sound of footsteps.

"What happened?!" Harvey asked, frightened. "How the hell did Crane escape Arkham?!"

"She's been poisoned with Crane's fear toxin." Batman explained as he grabbed Crane. "Get her to the penthouse on Wayne Tower." Rachel nodded as Harvey scooped up Grace. He had some interrogating to do. "Tell no one about Scarecrow, at least until I find out how the good doctor got out." Batman warned as he fired his grapple gun to the roof and went up, taking Crane with him.

* * *

"How's this possible?" I heard Papa's voice as I came to. My head felt like somebody was pounding on it with a sledgehammer. "Maybe she's dehydrated or hungry and fainted?"

"I've performed a thorough exam and I find no logical medical explanation, Your Highness. When the patient is under a great deal of stress, it can bring on panic attacks." There was another voice. Dr. Strange's? "Something small must've pushed your daughter over the edge. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. The mind can only handle so much. Grace has endured more in a few years than most people do in a lifetime." Strange's voice echoed through my head. "It was only a matter of time before she snapped."

My vision finally cleared, but my body was paralyzed. I couldn't move my arms and legs as much as I wanted them to. Where am I? What happened?

I was tucked into my bed at Wayne Tower. A cool damp cloth was resting on my forehead. How'd I get here? Why wasn't I at the premiere of _Faust_? Mama and Papa were standing just outside the door, talking to a familiar man in a tweed jacket. Dr. Strange…

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Grace, honey." Mama came back, touching my forehead. Her makeup looked mussed, had she been crying?

"What happened? How'd I get here?" I was able to wriggle my toes and fingers but not much else.

"Harvey and Rachel found you unconscious during intermission, out in the side alley. We took you home. Fortunately, Dr. Strange was in the audience and offered his help. This was about thirty minutes ago."

"Thirty minutes?" I asked. It felt like I had been out for longer though.

"Do you remember what happened?" Papa asked.

"No…" I shook my head. "I remember stepping outside for some fresh air…" That's when I remembered the feeling of not being alone. Of the man in the burlap mask and the white mist he sprayed in my face…But Strange was at the foot of my bed, looking at me in an odd way. His eyes were cold, the attempted smile callous. I knew right away to not say anymore and talk to Bruce alone. "Where's my husband? Where's Bruce?"

"He'll be here soon." Mama soothed me.

"Of course," Strange put a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, it repulsed me and I shied away. "High time he became a good husband, especially considering the way he's treated your daughter in the past."

"He _is_ a good husband." I argued. "He has been this whole time."

"Of course…" Dr. Strange said. "A classic sign of spousal abuse, of the victim protecting the abusive party. But now that we have saved you, we can help you learn how to gain your independence and I can help you do that."

I was about to protest, but I felt Strange squeeze my shoulder in warning. My skin prickled as there was something repulsive about his cold hand. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, there was something so cruel about his dark eyes…frightened of what he could do, I said nothing.

* * *

"This is the only time I'll ask nicely. How did you escape Arkham?" Batman hissed, holding Crane by his shirt collar over the edge of a building.

The man's intense blue eyes looked at Batman, afraid. "I didn't escape, Dark Knight." He said, innocently. But Batman could see the raging insanity behind Scarecrow's eyes. "I was released."

"I don't believe you." The Dark Knight growled before dropping Crane. The man screamed before Batman fired his grapple line and hoisted him up.

"I was! I was!"

He was telling the truth. Even lunatics will tell you anything if they are given taste death. "By whom?!" Batman yelled.

"The courts on a technicality! It was a closed hearing!"

"What technicality?" Batman pretended to loosen his grip on the line.

"I was apprehended by you instead of an officer of the law!" Crane screamed. Batman threw Crane onto the roof, disgusted. "Does it scare you, Batman? To know that for every two steps you take, you have to take one back?"

Batman felt unnerved but dared not show it. "Why did you attack Grace Wayne and make threats on her life?"

"To test my new fear drug. She's been through hell yet shown no signs of breaking. I was going to make her face her darkest fears. One way or the other…" Crane said, a crazed smile crossed his face.

Batman grabbed his shirt collar. Crane yelped. "If you so much as touch another person…I'll be in _very_ bad mood. And I'm not nice to people when I'm in a bad mood." The Dark Knight warned.

"Point taken." Crane began laughing nervously. He was't going to get more information out of him tonight. Batman knocked him out.

There was more to this than Crane knew. Batman could just feel it…

* * *

**A/N:** Not too satisfied with this chapter, especially about the part with Batman interrogating Crane. Any ideas or suggestions will be welcome.


	11. An Approaching Storm

An Approaching Storm

"Master Wayne is here." Alfred appeared in the doorway to my bedroom. I sat up and looked at Bruce as he came in, impeccably dressed as always.

"Grace?" He came over and hugged me. Overwhelmed by the events I had just gone through, I began to cry. Bruce kissed the top of my head. "Your dad told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I asked, wiping my face dry.

He looked at me. "I promised your parents I would protect you and I didn't do that."

"You can't be everywhere at once, Bruce." I pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "Besides, it's my own stupid fault. If I had just kept a clear head and not run out…"

"So then we're both to blame." Bruce said before turning to Strange. "Dr. Strange? I was told that you helped my wife."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Wayne." Strange shook Bruce's hand. The look in the doctor's eye changed. It was now a…glee…an excitement…I would've chalked it up to the enthusiasm of meeting one of the richest men in the world. But there was something darker behind it.

That's when I decided that I didn't like Strange. I didn't like him one bit…

"I will take my leave, then, now that you're here, Mr. Wayne. Here is my number, Grace." Strange said, giving me a business card. "Please, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

"I won't forget and thank you again, Dr. Strange." I said, watching as Alfred escorted Strange out of the room. I looked at Mama and Papa. They looked older and more tired than I had ever seen them. "Why don't both of you go to bed and get some rest? I'll be all right."

"Thank you. Good night, dear." Mama kissed me on the forehead. Papa did the same before both of them left for the guest bedroom.

* * *

Now they were alone. "What happened, Grace?" Bruce asked, turning down the sheets on his side and sitting down.

Grace bowed her head. "It was during intermission. I was in the green room, chatting with Harvey and Rachel when Josephs brought in a bouquet of roses. I thought they were from you, until I opened the attached card. The only thing on it was the three hash-marks in red ink."

Bruce had finished taking off his shoes and his coat, sitting next to Grace as they had done every night. She looked frightened and ashamed at once, not looking at him. Her green eyes were dull.

"I began to panic. My heart was pounding. I was shaking and felt like I was being smothered. I needed to breathe. Excusing myself, I ran upstairs and stood in the doorway to the alley until I had calmed down. That's when I decided to go looking for you. Then I felt like I wasn't alone. And when I turned around…that's when I saw him…"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Bruce put one arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "He was tall, thin as a lathe, dressed in a blue pinstripe suit. He had a crude burlap mask over his face. I could see his cold blue eyes in the eyeholes. I screamed and then he held his hand before my face. A white mist sprayed out, blinding me. I couldn't breathe…then…he looked like…like…"

"It's ok, Grace." Bruce soothed.

"He looked like you, but cold, dark, cruel. I ran. He followed. The last thing I can remember was huddling in the corner, wanting to wake up and discover it was all a bad dream." Grace sniffed. "Excuse me."

"What you saw was Jonathan Crane, commonly called Scarecrow. Remember the fear toxin attack last year? He made the toxin, that's what he attacked you with. It makes you see your deepest, darkest fear. But he won't be troubling you anymore; I called Gordon after the attack."

"Why didn't I keep a cool head? Why did I run outside?" She shook her head.

"Grace," Bruce gently put his hand underneath her chin and pushed it up. "There's something my dad told me when I was little. 'Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.'"

"You were close to your dad, weren't you?" Grace asked.

"He was my hero." Bruce said, remembering when his father rescued him from the deep well and the bats. They lay down, still in an embrace. Her breathing was slowing into a peaceful sleep. Bruce felt himself growing tired too.

"Bruce?" Grace asked in a faint voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Bruce kissed Grace on the temple.

* * *

I saw my parents off to Guibileo the next morning. After all, my father had a new government to run. Bruce had to work. At least I had the comfort of knowing that they were safe and that Bruce and I were welcome any time.

As Alfred was driving me home, Bruce called my cell phone. "Bruce? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I hate dumping things on you suddenly like this Grace, but, I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Every year, the Wayne Foundation has a fundraiser benefitting the children's homes of Gotham. Lucius and I were wondering if you were willing to be hostess this year."

I was…touched…that they thought of me. "Bruce, I'd love to."

"Good, we're shooting for the end of this month. We have all the numbers for the catering, invitees, everything."

"I can handle that." I said with a smile.

* * *

The next three weeks flew by in a frenzy. Grace took the role of hostess very well. She made up the invitations, called the caterer and set up the traditional silent auction, even inviting Harvey and Rachel to come. Between that, the music lessons at the children's home and the opera company, Grace was understandably very busy.

Yet…she came up with various excuses for his absences. She still stayed up for him when he went on his patrols as Batman. She helped Alfred dress Batman's wounds. She even managed to stay awake and listen as he described various things.

She was there.

She was _always_ there.

The evening of the fundraiser was also on the same day that Rachel and Dent brought charges against the mob members, helped in part by the testimony of Lau. Bruce felt lighthearted. He could finally see the end of the Batman coming. Harvey Dent, Gotham's White Knight, would keep Gotham safe. Bruce could hang up the cape and cowl and live a normal life. A life with Rachel…

Except he wasn't so sure if he wanted a life with Rachel anymore. True, they made a promise to be together when Gotham didn't need Batman anymore. But that would mean giving up Grace. He had gotten used to waking up and seeing her sleeping there beside him, her playing her violin, her gentle touch as she took care of him, her laugh, her smile…that would be all gone.

He didn't realize he would miss all those little things.

So that's why he wasn't surprised when he opened the safe in his bedroom and took out the small blue rectangle case. It felt so cool in his hands. Again, something he had meant to save for Rachel. But he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"You'll be giving those to Ms. Grace, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

A small smile crossed Bruce's face. "It seems right."

* * *

The fundraiser was about to start in a half-hour or so and I was in my bathroom, putting the final touches on my makeup. I had changed into a lacey off-white straight line dress. My hair was already done, rolled into a loose bun based off the Gibson girl pinup from the early twentieth-century. Simple yet elegant, I thought as I added some blush.

"Knock, knock?" Bruce appeared in the doorway to my bathroom. He was dressed in a black suit, sans jacket. His collar was turned up; the tie lay around his neck.

"Come in. You look nice, Bruce." I said, smiling and putting down my brush.

"And so do you, Grace." Bruce cleared his throat as he walked. I picked up the pelican choker and prepared to clasp it around my neck. "Why a pelican?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, clasping the buttons.

"I know your family symbol is a pelican but why that as opposed to, I don't know, a lion or something like that?" Bruce gestured to the silver pelican.

"Well, it goes back to a common belief from the Middle Ages. You see, the pelican was believed to pierce its own breast in times of famine to feed their young. The idea behind it was that the Montellos would sacrifice everything for the people of Corte Maltese. Even our lives." I said as I fastened my pearl earrings and put on the ebony bracelet. "Do you need help with anything other than your tie, that is?"

"I have something for you; in fact, it can go over your choker." Bruce took a small blue rectangle case out of his pocket. "It belonged to my mother." He said as he put it gently in my hands.

I opened it, inside was an elegant strand of pearls. The light caught off of them and they seemed to glow in the warm afternoon light. They were perfect in every way. I gasped, Bruce smiled, pleased at my reaction. "Bruce…they're beautiful…but…I can't wear these."

"Why not?" Bruce asked as he lifted the strand out of the case and rested it gently across my skin. The pearls felt cool against my skin. "You're my wife and I think Mom would want you to wear these." I admired my reflection as Bruce kissed my cheek. It was time I did something nice for Bruce. "Are you nervous?" He asked as I stood up and began tying his tie.

"Why should I be? I've done these before. What about you? Are _you_ nervous?" I said.

"I've taken down a global terrorist group, the mob, lunatics, common thugs and a guy who dresses like a scarecrow. Compared to that, this is a cakewalk." Bruce chuckled.

"Good, although I know how boring they can be." I folded the corners of his collar down. "There." I said, straightening out his tie. "Now we're ready."

He kissed me; I enjoyed the scent of his cologne. For that brief second, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. Just like it was when we first kissed…it was broken by Bruce looking over my head. "What is it, Alfred?"

I turned around and saw the familiar figure standing in the doorway to my bedroom. The normally stoic figure was visibly shaken. "You might want to check the news."

* * *

"Why?" Grace asked as Bruce picked up the remote and turned her television to the news station. It was a shot of City Hall. There, dangling like a piece of bait, was a figure wearing hockey pads and a Batman like cape and cowl. The body was being lowered from its noose. A breaking news ribbon across the bottom read **BATMAN DEAD?**

"…we just received this footage. Be warned, the images are disturbing…" Mike Engle, the evening news anchor said.

The television turned to a shaky handheld camera. It looked like a butcher shop. Sitting in a chair tied up and without his mask, was a pudgy man dressed in hockey pads. He was scared.

"Tell them your name." A singsong voice said off camera.

"Brian…Douglas…" The man said, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Are you the real Batman?" The singsong voice asked in a childish tone.

"No," Douglas cried.

"No? No? Then why do you dress up like him?" A gloved hand yanked the cowl off of Douglas' head. The hand proceeded to wiggle the makeshift cowl in front of the camera, the voice giggled.

"He's a symbol…that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." Douglas said as the cowl was thrown at him.

"Yeah? You do, Brian. You really do! Huh? Yeah…" The voice turned threatening. Douglas whimpered. "Oh, shush, shush, shush." The gloved hand stroked Douglas' chipmunk cheeks before slapping them gently. "So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmm? Look at me…" Douglas looked away, clearly terrified. "LOOK AT ME!" The voice turned into a demonic growl.

Bruce felt Grace grip his hand. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was visibly shaken. "It's ok, Grace." Bruce said as he draped an arm over her shoulders. Grace moved closer to him.

The camera was turned around to show the holder. It was him…the Joker…the face splattered sloppily with white makeup. Limp and greasy dull green hair. Raccoon eyes. Red lipstick smeared over his scarred lips into a smile. "You see, _this_, is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." The Joker cackled, the sound chilling. Douglas began screaming as the camera fell and the feed cut out.

"God…he's sick…" Grace whispered. "You're not seriously going to turn yourself in?" She looked up at him, clearly disgusted.

"Of course not." Bruce said, still horrified.

* * *

After the Joker's frightening video, I kept the disturbing images out of my mind by keeping busy with the final details of the fundraiser. I made sure the first trays of appetizers were ready to go, the champagne and wine cases sitting on ice and the music set. After a while, everything was perfect, just in time, as the guests began to arrive.

I was about to take my place at the door to greet guests but Bruce gestured me over. We left through the private elevator, heading down to the basement garage. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to Bruce's Lamborghini.

"We've got to make a dramatic entrance, after all. I have to keep up an appearance." Bruce winked at me as he unlocked the car and we got in.

"Otherwise, people would think you've turned domestic?" I teased as Bruce laughed. "We don't want that."

"Not at all." Bruce said as we drove through town, towards Kane Municipal Airport. The sun was beginning to go down as we pulled into the Wayne Enterprises lot. A helicopter was waiting for us, the W logo emblazoned on the door. Lucius was waiting for us dressed in a nice suit. "What better way to make a dramatic entrance than by helicopter?"

"Guess not." I said as we got out. "Lucius. How are you?" I said, shaking his hand.

"Very well, Grace." Lucius said as he opened the door. "Ladies first." I got into the spacious and comfortable cabin, Bruce and Lucius right behind me. Once the doors were closed and we were buckled in, the pilots turned on the rotor blades and we slowly rose. Bruce closed the door between the pilots and us so we could have some privacy.

"You're in a cheerful mood today Lucius." Bruce commented.

It was true, Lucius was normally relaxed but from the sparkle in his eye and the amused grin, he looked like he had experienced something amusing.

"Well…we did have a blackmail attempt today." Lucius said. "One Mr. Coleman Reese discovered the plans for the Tumbler and tried to get ten million dollars a year out of us. Fortunately I…persuaded him that it wouldn't in his best interests."

I giggled. "How'd you do that?"

"I simply asked him about the wisdom of trying to blackmail one of the wealthiest and most influential men in the world who might spend his nights beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands."

Bruce laughed. "I would've loved to have seen the look on his face."

"A proverbial deer in the headlights." Lucius chuckled. He and Bruce began talking about something. I wasn't paying attention because I was looking outside. It was twilight and the lights were coming on. Gotham Bay seemed to shine with the dim light of the sinking sun.. There was something…beautiful about it. "Grace, did you hear Bruce?" Lucius asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up. Both of them were looking at me. "Sorry, was just lost in thought. What was that, Bruce?"

"I was asking what had your attention but looking out now, I can see why."

"It's so strange, isn't it? How one of the most crime-ridden and dangerous cities in the world can look so beautiful at night?" I returned to looking out of the window.

"Looks can be deceiving." Bruce said, gently resting his hand on mine as we landed on the helipad outside the penthouse.

* * *

Time to put on appearances, Bruce thought as he helped Grace out of the helicopter. Except this time, as they held hands and followed Lucius into the penthouse, it didn't feel so fake. Grace was genuinely smiling at him. She looked beautiful tonight, especially with Mom's pearls above her heirloom choker. The silver pelican looked like it was part of the necklace.

A hush descended the room as they stepped into the main living area of the penthouse. Now they had to make the customary speech. Bruce had planned on doing the traditional 'thanks for supporting the children's homes' spiel. But then he saw Harvey and Rachel together, remembering that Grace had invited them. Harvey was impeccably dressed, every inch Gotham's White Knight. Rachel was dressed in a dark green dress, her hair twisted into a side bun. He might as well pay tribute to Dent, his spiritual successor.

"Well, first off, I want to thank everyone for coming for tonight's event. I know what you're all thinking, here we go into the whole 'thank you for supporting the children's homes, time for some fun' and it is. But…I want to recognize someone tonight. Actually, two somebodies. As all of you know the mafia was taken down today and are facing justice. All of this was made possible by my friend Rachel Dawes and Gotham's own White Knight, Harvey Dent. Everyone knows what happened to me, that the streets weren't safe. Now there's finally hope that the children of Gotham will be able to live without being afraid of getting hurt or worse."

Harvey and Rachel appeared touched. Bruce and Grace picked up two glasses of champagne. "So here's to you, Harvey and Rachel. Thank you." Everyone raised their glasses before drinking the customary toast.

* * *

With Bruce's toast, things finally kicked into full swing. Everyone stood by and chatted amicably, enjoying the music and hors d'oeuvres and making bids at the silent auction. I made the rounds, thanking everyone for coming and chatting. While this was a role I had done my whole life, this was the first time I had organized everything. Back home, this was Mama's domain. I was allowed to help but had never been put in charge of the various events.

I got so wrapped up in the rounds that I had forgotten that Bruce had slipped outside. That was until Harvey asked me something. "Grace, where's Bruce? Rachel said she was going to talk with him about something."

"Sure, he's…" I looked around, he was nowhere in sight. "Huh, where'd he go?" Then I caught sight of him and Rachel standing outside, talking. "Oh, there they are." I said. That's when I noticed that Harvey was acting nervous. His face was flushed and he was fidgeting with his tie and coat. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…well it's…I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me." Harvey took out the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring inlaid with a round cut diamond.

I smiled. "I've seen the way she looks at you, how she finishes your sentences, she even blushes whenever we talk about you. Harvey, I know she loves you."

"Thanks, Grace." Harvey chuckled, apparently reassured. "Weird, isn't it? I've faced death threats from the mob without batting an eyelash, yet I'm nervous just before I propose to my girlfriend."

"Just proves you're human, I suppose." I said, walking with him.

* * *

"Bruce, why did you say those things?" Rachel asked, suspicious. "I know you don't like Harvey that much."

"I meant every word of it, Rachel." Bruce said. It was true, he did. "You and Harvey have done so much for Gotham and it's time you were recognized for it." It was time…there was something he had to ask…part of him was afraid of the answer though. "Rachel…do you remember that day, that when Gotham no longer needed Batman? That day is coming."

Rachel shook her head. "Bruce, you can't ask me to wait for that."

"It's happening now. Harvey _is_ that hero. He locked up half of the city's criminals…and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face."

"What about Grace?" Rachel asked, her arms folded across her chest. "She loves you, Bruce. Can you really do that to her? Break her heart after all she's been through?"

Bruce was about to answer when Grace and Harvey came outside. "You know how to throw a party, Wayne, I'll give you that. Thank you for inviting us. Do you mind if I borrow Rachel for a minute?" Bruce nodded at Rachel to go ahead and leave with Harvey. They went inside.

Grace and Bruce stood outside, listening to the distant sounds of the city below. They leaned over the balcony and watched. It was almost completely dark. "So, I suppose we'll be saying goodbye pretty soon? Now that Batman won't be needed anymore." Grace said, almost sad.

"Yeah, suppose so." But Bruce was torn inside, between the nostalgic love for his childhood friend and the comforting love for his wife. That's when he noticed the simply carved bracelet she was wearing on her wrist, faintly smelling of Amarige perfume. He held her wrist, feeling the ridges and grooves on the wooden bracelet. "I remember making this. I'm surprised you still have it."

"You really think I would throw away my last connection to you?" Grace said, not looking at him. "Bruce, you are aware she's dating Harvey Dent and that it's pretty serious?" She turned to look at Bruce.

"I know…" He sighed. Each day, it felt more certain that he could live a life with Grace.

"Would you really do that to her? Force her to give up somebody she loves?"

Bruce didn't know how to answer her. Fortunately, he didn't have to. His phone rang. "Excuse me." It was Security for Wayne Tower.

* * *

I left Bruce to his phone call. My heart hurt, but I dared not show it. Stay calm, Grace. Stay still. Taking deep breaths, I allowed that all too familiar mask slip over me like a comfortable and ratty old sweater.

After everything that had happened…my husband's heart still belonged to another woman. I felt betrayed, like fate had slapped in the face after I had managed to get to my feet. I had lost my country, my friends, most of my family and the man I loved.

Maybe I should make up Bruce's mind for him and leave for Guibileo tomorrow.

It wasn't fair to him if he stayed married to a woman he didn't love. Even if the woman he loved might marry someone else.

It wasn't fair to me to stay with a man who didn't love me. Even if I loved him.

I ended up near the kitchen. Harvey and Rachel were talking, I saw his hand tucking into his coat pocket as he was asking her to marry him. Rachel didn't answer, I could see the conflict on his face. "Well, I guess no answer means no." Harvey said in a disappointed tone, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Harvey…" Rachel sighed.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" Harvey asked. My worst fears were confirmed. Not only was my husband in love with my friend but she was in love with him. And I felt bad for Harvey.

"Harvey…" Rachel tried again.

I caught a shadow walking up on Harvey. "Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete…" he didn't finish his sentence as Bruce put him in a chokehold from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel and I said simultaneously.

"They're coming for him." Bruce said in a deep voice as he carried Harvey to the pantry. That was his Batman voice…I realized. DING! I heard the elevator bell ring. Oh no…Bruce slid a pipe through the door handles. "Stay hidden…" he growled at us as he disappeared.

**BANG!** A gunshot ripped through the air. People began screaming. Then I saw him step out of the elevator. Dressed in a tailored purple and green suit. Greasy green hair. Sloppily applied clown make up. Scarred lips a gross parody of a smile. Black eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are…tonight's entertainment!"

The Joker…the Joker was here…


	12. Party Crashers

**A/N: **I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I'm afraid I made Bruce too OOC and you'll see why.

* * *

Party Crashers

My heart pounded in my chest as the Joker helped himself to some appetizers and sipped some champagne. An icy chill came over me as he and his goons spread out through the crowd.

"Only _one_ question…where is Harvey Dent?" The Joker asked, holding a knife up threateningly to various guests.

"What do we do now?" Rachel whispered to me. "Grace?"

"Ms. Grace?" Alfred had managed to get over to the kitchen. I had never seen him look frightened before.

Stay calm, Grace, I took a deep breath. The Joker, armed to the teeth, was looking for Harvey. Bruce was going to become Batman. "We need to keep them from finding Harvey and to buy time for Batman." I whispered. "Have the police been alerted?"

"Yes, Ms. Grace. They should be here in a few minutes."

"All right," Come on, Grace, come up with something…The Joker was making his way towards the kitchen. Deep breaths, Grace, I reminded myself, keeping my heart-rate steady.

"You know…I'll settle for his loved ones." The Joker said to an elderly gentleman as he helped himself to some pineapple bits wrapped in prosciutto.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" The man said, clearly disgusted.

"You know…you remind me of my father." Joker said before grabbing the gentleman's neck and holding a knife to his mouth. "I _hated_ my father…" He growled to the terrified man.

I had to stand up. I had to do _something_… "Stop it!" I raised my voice and stepped out of the crowd, looking down on the Joker.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel hissed after me, but I ignored her.

Shaking with adrenaline, I felt stronger, more assertive. I _am_ a Montello and I _won't_ show fear.

Instead, the Joker smiled as he let the man go. "Well, hello, beautiful!" He brushed some limp green hair out of his face as he walked up to me. "_You_ must be Gotham's _princess_. And you _are_ beautiful." He licked and smacked his lips as he began walking around me.

Keep facing him, Bruce's voice came into my head from the self-defense class. Never turn your back on an assailant you know is armed. Keeping my gaze neutral, I took deep breaths to stay calm.

But it was so hard…

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" Joker asked in a childlike voice. "Wanna know how I got them?" I didn't respond, even as he grabbed the back of my neck in a viselike grip and held the same knife up to my mouth. The blade pressed against my lips and I gagged on the smell of his hot sour breath and greasepaint.

"Come here." He said as I struggled. "Hey. Look at me." Joker said gently. "So, I had a wife. She was _beautiful_, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So…I stick a razor in my mouth and do this," he licked his lips "to myself". I grimaced in disgust. "And you know what? _She_ _can't stand the sight of me_! She leaves." Joker growled before he began to giggle, like he was about to share the world's funniest joke. "Now, I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling!"

I had managed to keep my face calm. But inside, I was scared. His eyes were what frightened me the most. They were just two black holes. Like I was staring into a dark and deep pit.

There wasn't a shred of humanity.

He was _enjoying_ toying with me.

This wasn't a man.

This was a soulless husk.

Frightened and desperate to get away, I kicked him in the shins. He let me go and I backed away. "Ooh!" The Joker merely laughed, coming forward to me with those black, black eyes. "A little fight in you! _I_ like that!" He licked his lips.

"Then you're going to love me." I saw a swirl of black and a swinging punch as Batman punched the Joker.

* * *

Grace scrambled into the safety of the crowd as Batman twisted the arm of a thug who attacked him. Good, he thought as he slammed the masked man to the ground. Keep her safe. The remaining thugs made their way over. This wasn't too difficult. It meant there was more for him to watch out for.

But he got surprised by a kick to the back of his knee. Stunned, the Dark Knight fell down and was rushed. The Joker, giggling, stomped his foot. A hidden blade popped out of the front.

**CLUNK!** There was the sound of metal hitting a head. One of the goons holding Batman cried and slumped down. The Joker rushed Batman and got ready to kick him in the abdomen. He managed to dodge out of the way before it made contact. **CLUNK!** The other thug pinning Batman fell off.

The Dark Knight caught a glimpse of Grace holding a frying pan up like a baseball bat. The bottom was streaked with blood. She had beaten the thugs off him. Another goon surprised her from behind, grabbing her arm and twisting it fiercely. Yelping in pain, she dropped the frying pan. It made a dense thud on the floor. Batman punched him in the stomach before slamming him to the floor. Grace gave him a look of thanks.

He turned to Joker. Joker had taken the distraction to take a hostage. Rachel. He had wrapped his arm around Rachel's neck and put a revolver up to her head. She gasped.

"Drop the gun." Batman never broke eye contact with the Joker.

"Oh sure, just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hmm?" Rachel looked at Batman, shaking her head in terror. Joker fired at the window behind them. It shattered, spilling glass everywhere. He held Rachel out of the window, holding onto her forearm.

"Let her go." Batman growled.

The Joker smiled. "Very poor choice of words." Laughing, he let go of Rachel's arm.

* * *

As the Joker dropped Rachel, Batman jumped after her. "Rachel!" I screamed, watching in horror as they slid over the glass roof. Rachel's screams grew fainter and fainter before she was cut off by a sickening crash.

No…

No…

"So Harvey's not here…" Joker said, looking out the window. I thought I saw a smile cross his face when he looked at me. "Thanks for the party, _Mrs_. Wayne. Give your coward of a husband my regards. Come on!" Joker waved the few thugs that were still conscious. "We've got a whirlybird to catch!" He stalked out of the glass balcony doors and towards the helipad where the helicopter was still sitting.

But what made me angry was how he was walking to the helicopter. It looked like he was skipping. Like he hadn't a care in the world. Like he hadn't killed my husband and friend.

I wanted to go after Joker. I wanted him to pay for what he had done. "You bastard!" I screamed. Somebody grabbed my forearms from behind, keeping a gentle but firm grip.

"Ms. Grace." Alfred said from behind me. He had kept me from running after Joker. "Ms. Grace. The Batman and Ms. Rachel are safe. He slowed their fall and is now bringing her back upstairs."

Thank God…I wanted to cry out of relief that Rachel and Bruce were safe. But also out of sadness. I saw the way he jumped after Rachel, without hesitation or looking back.

Looks like I would be heading to Guibileo tomorrow.

* * *

After Rachel got safely upstairs, Bruce managed to hide away while the police took statements from Grace and other witnesses. Dent was safe, he left, his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Once it had cooled down enough, he slipped out of the passageway in his bedroom. He knew his reputation as Bruce Wayne had taken a hit. The cowardly husband who had hidden out while his poor wife had a knife shoved into her face.

But at least it made people less likely to suspect him of being Batman.

A large sheet of plywood was over the broken window. The guests had left, leaving behind a mess. It was empty, except for Alfred. He was busy sweeping up the broken glass, looking up when he heard Bruce come in.

"Where's Grace?" Bruce asked. He was worried about his wife. Even after Rachel was safe, all he wanted was to know that Grace wasn't hurt. The last thing he thought of right before they hit the roof of that cab was of the first time he saw her playing the violin all those years ago.

That confirmed it. Grace was who he wanted to stay with.

"She's in her room if I'm not mistaken." Alfred said before returning to cleaning up the mess. Bruce nodded in thanks and went to look after Grace. Remembering how she had her elbow violently twisted, he went into his bathroom and took the first aid kit out before heading to her room.

As she usually did before going to bed, she had turned down the sheets. The bathroom sink was running. Grace had changed into her nightgown and cleaned her make up off. She was holding her hurt elbow underneath the stream of cold water. There was a blank look on her face, she was lost in thought.

"You ok?" Bruce asked, standing in the doorway to Grace's bathroom.

"I sprained my elbow." She was calm, not looking up at him.

"Let me see," Bruce said, gently taking her arm. She didn't protest as he examined her elbow. It wasn't cut or bleeding, but he could see where the bruises would be forming in the morning. "I've got an A.C.E. bandage here." Grace nodded and turned off the water. He opened the kit and took out the bandage. She held still as Bruce wrapped the black elastic around her elbow. Bruce was careful to wrap it tight enough to compress the injured elbow yet loose enough that it didn't cut off the blood flow. "There."

"Thank you, Bruce." Grace said as Bruce closed up the kit. She still looked distant, lost in thought. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Here," Grace put something in his hand. That's when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her rings. "I can't take these." Bruce looked at his hand. Grace had put his mother's pearls, engagement ring and her wedding ring in it. He looked at her. Her face was weary and sad. "I'm going to Guibileo tomorrow and will file the annulment there."

What? No… "Grace," Bruce held her shoulders.

"I can't keep living a lie." A tear slipped down her cheek. "It's not fair to either of us." She turned away and left the bathroom, her head down.

Bruce looked down at the jewelry again. It was still warm. He was losing her. He was losing her all over again. No. He couldn't lose her. He knew Rachel was gone. When they landed on the hood of that cab, she asked if Harvey was all right, not if he was all right. Rachel made her dislike of Batman clear. Rachel pushed him to make a difference but didn't like what he chose to do.

Grace had been there, standing by his side and putting up with all of the things he did. Grace accepted Batman. Grace made no conditions and had no expectations.

Now she would be gone too.

"Grace, you can't go." Bruce followed her into her room.

"Why not?!" Grace shouted, shaking with anger. "Why should I stay here with you?!" Bruce wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her _so_ badly. But he didn't know how to say it. He sighed, not wanting to look at her in the eye. She looked upset. It hurt him to see her like this. Bruce hated being unable to help. It made him feel so…useless…. "Go on, Bruce." Grace spat out. "If you can't tell me why I should stay, then show me."

* * *

I didn't know what to expect when Bruce kissed me. Just like the first time we kissed, my feet stuck to the floor. A shock went through me. I dropped my defenses and returned his kiss. His fingers ran through my hair. We backed up to the bed, I sat down on it. I unbuttoned his shirt, feeling every scar on his back. He helped me take my robe off, throwing it off to the side.

There was a passion burning. Gentle, but there was a hunger behind his kisses and caresses.

He wanted me there.

He wanted me…not Rachel…_me_…

I had been justified, vindicated. I loved Bruce and he loved me back.

"I love you, Bruce." I said as I lay down on the bed.

"You too." He said as he pushed the shoulder straps of my night gown off my shoulders

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…not too sure about this chapter. Please give me constructive feedback.


	13. Watching Heroes Burn

Watching Heroes Burn

Bruce woke up when he usually did, at one in the morning. The moon shone high above in the clear sky. Time for the patrols. He was about to get up but felt Grace turn over beside him. Grace…he felt her silky hair. Bruce still felt high, on top of the world. Part of him wanted to stay in bed with her.

But he had to find out what happened to the two pilots of the helicopter Joker had stolen. Once Joker was down, then he can retire the Batman and leave everything to Harvey and Rachel.

Carefully so as not to wake Grace up, he got up and pulled on his clothes. "You're going on patrol?" she asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Umm-hmm." Bruce said as he tucked the blankets around her. "I'll be careful."

Grace's lips turned up in a tired smile. "You better be or else I'll kill you. Love you."

"You too." Bruce chuckled as he kissed her.

* * *

At first, things were pretty quiet in Gotham. That was until the scanner picked up a police broadcast. The helicopter the Joker had stolen had been located off the Gold Turnpike. Batman decided to investigate.

Gordon was waiting for Batman on the Gold Turnpike. Inside were the bodies of the two pilots, Patrick Harvey and Richard Dent. Their faces had been painted with the white and red facial paint.

"We're running out of time." Gordon sighed and passed the Dark Knight a copy of the newspaper. "He's marked another target." A picture of Mayor Garcia was circled in red and pasted into the obituary section. Batman nodded then noticed a bullet embedded in the headrest of the pilot's seat. It gave him an idea. He took out a multipurpose drill. "You're looking for ballistics?"

"No. Fingerprints." Batman said as he cut the supports off of the headrest.

* * *

Bruce didn't return home from his patrol until about five in the morning. As usual, Alfred and I had waited up for him to come home. The only sound was from the news station playing on the television in the living room. We didn't talk, which was fine by me. My mind and heart were still swirling from Bruce and me consummating our marriage. I had never felt so wonderful before… it seemed things were looking up for us.

I finally dared to hope. My new life was beginning to take shape. Bruce and I were going to be together.

"Good morning, Master Wayne." Alfred said when the elevator doors opened. "I trust your patrol went well?"

"Yes, it did." Bruce yawned and walked up to us. "Morning, Grace." He kissed me. "The pilots have been found along with the helicopter. Sadly, they were dead. The Joker's named his next target; Mayor Garcia." He looked upset. Not that I blamed him.

"Were there any leads?" I asked, pulling my robe closer.

"Yes, a bullet lodged in the headrest. I've sent it on to Lucius for analysis." He sighed. "Targeting me won't get their money back. I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this is different. They've crossed the line."

"_You_ crossed the line first, sir." Alfred said, standing up. "_You_ squeezed them and hammered them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation, they turned to a man they didn't fully understand."

"Criminals aren't complicated Alfred. We just have to find out what he's after." Bruce said.

"With respect, Master Wayne, perhaps this is a man _you_ don't fully understand either. A long time ago, I was in Burma with some friends, working for the local government. They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones. But the caravans were being raided by a bandit in the forest north of Rangoon. So we went looking for the stones. But in six months, we never met anyone who traded with him. Then one day, I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had been throwing them away."

"So why steal them?" Bruce asked.

"Because he thought it was good sport. There are some men out there who aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn."

* * *

Alfred's words rang in my ears as Bruce left to take a shower. I sat down on his bed, watching the news. The Joker had been busy. During the whole scene at the fundraiser, he had managed to kill Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surillo. Counting Brian Douglas and the two helicopter pilots, the body count was now at five.

The tide was turning against Batman. The worst part was seeing various arguments people were making for Batman to turn himself in.

And it hurt me.

It hurt to see all these people against Bruce. He had done so much for Gotham, risking his life every night, asking for nothing in return…and here they were crucifying him.

As Bruce came out of his bathroom, I switched off the television. I didn't want him to see anymore. But my face must've betrayed something. "You ok, Grace?" Bruce asked as he turned down the sheets.

"Yeah," I said as we got beneath the covers. "Just been thinking, that's all."

"About the Joker? I'm going to stop him, Grace. One way or another. I _will_ stop him."

I knew Bruce would keep his promise. The Joker had to be stopped after all. But it wasn't going to be easy. The Joker was like an out of control brushfire, mercilessly consuming everything in its path.

And from the look on his face, I knew Bruce was coming to the same realization.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Grace?" Bruce asked Grace as she buttoned her choker around her neck. It was two days after the Joker's first attack. Grace was going with Ursula to the memorial service for Commissioner Loeb. Bruce had a lead on the bullet lodged into the headrest. Fox had managed to rebuild the bullet and got a useable fingerprint. It belonged to Melvin White, who owned an apartment on the parade route. Using the distraction of the parade, Bruce would be investigating the apartment. But the idea of Grace being close when the Joker was around gave him cause for concern. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Bruce, I promised Ursula that I would be there for emotional support. Commissioner Loeb was her godfather and his murder really affected her." Grace put on her earrings. "Besides, Alfred's going with us and he won't let anything happen." She smiled at Bruce as she kissed him. "Now _you_ be careful, otherwise there'll be hell to pay. I love you."

Bruce chuckled as he returned the kiss. "I will be. You too." He picked up his motorcycle helmet and left their bedroom.

* * *

Alfred and I stood at the end of Parkside Avenue, listening to Mayor Garcia give his eulogy to the fallen hero. Ursula was sitting on the platform, twisting the handkerchief in her hands. She was looking at me gratefully but I could still see her pain. I wished I could be there to hold her hand. But the platform was reserved for speakers and close friends and family members of the late Commissioner. At least we were in a spot where she could see us.

The street was packed with police officers and mourners. High above us, we could see snipers on every fire escape, sweeping over the area to make sure nobody would attack the mayor.

But this was the Joker…. Shivering, I pulled my coat close to me. Alfred squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Master Bruce is doing all he can." He said in a low voice.

"I know but still…" I returned as the Mayor finished his speech. The Honor Guard began firing the customary three volley salute. So far the Joker hadn't attacked. But I knew he was capable of everything. He was close; I could just feel his presence. Those scarred lips and dark, dark eyes…I was waiting for that war painted face to jump out, knife in hand…

On the final volley, the honor guard turned their rifles towards the platform! What the…?! Gordon dove into the mayor as the guard fired. People scattered, screaming. Mayor Garcia was rushed off the stage. Ursula had her hands up to her face in horror. Gordon didn't get up. War nurse training kicked in and I ran for the platform. Alfred was hot on my heels.

"Call for an ambulance!" I ordered, touching Gordon's neck. He still had a pulse, but it was slow. Oh no…

"I'll take care of Gordon." A plainclothes officer said, touching my shoulder. "Take care of Ms. Anderson."

I turned to see Ursula. She was shaking and crying. I hugged her. "Ursula, Ursula, it's ok." I soothed. Rachel joined us on the platform.

"Oh my God…oh my God…" She was holding onto me for dear life. I didn't blame her for being as frightened as she was. "It's his fault…if Batman never showed up; Uncle Gill would still be alive!"

I knew she was saying it out of anger and grief but it still hurt…

"Shall we leave?" Alfred asked me. I nodded. Rachel, Ursula, Alfred and I made our way down the alley towards the silver car. Rachel and Ursula got into the car first. I got in, still trying to understand what had happened when I looked outside. I saw one of the honor guards hiding in a window of a nearby building. He was watching us. His lips had been scarred into a sick smile and dirty blonde hair stuck out from under his hat. Our eyes locked.

It's him…the Joker…he was even scarier without makeup on.

He smiled and put a finger to his lips, pursing his lips before disappearing into the apartment.

Oh God…I shivered as Alfred pulled away. I knew that look on that face.

Hell was coming to Gotham. Today was just a taste of what was to come.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Batman had taken Maroni to the top of his nightclub in downtown Gotham. He knew where the Joker was. He _had_ to know.

Alfred had phoned him after the parade. Gordon had been killed but Grace had seen where the Joker was hiding. Batman investigated the apartment, but there was nothing he could use to track the Joker. Time was running out.

"I want the Joker." Batman growled.

Maroni smirked, smug as always. "From one professional to another. If you're looking to scare someone, pick a better spot. From this height, the fall wouldn't kill me."

He knew that he was right, so he was going to do far worse. "I'm counting on it." Batman said, letting go. Maroni fell, landing on his feet. Batman could hear the cracking of Maroni's bones and the mobster screaming as he flew down. The Dark Knight picked up Maroni by the collar of his shirt. "Where is he?!" Batman screamed into Maroni's face.

"I don't know where he is. He found us." Maroni gasped.

"He must have friends." Batman growled.

"Friends? Have you _met_ this guy?" Maroni sounded shocked.

"Someone must know where he is!"

"Nobody's going to tell you nothing. They're wise to your act. You've got rules. The Joker…he's got _no_ rules. Nobody's going to cross him to you. You want this guy? You've got one way. But you already know what that is. Take off that mask. Let him come find you. Or are you going to let a couple more people get killed while you make up your mind?" Maroni hissed in unbearable pain.

Batman dropped Maroni and walked off.

He was right.

There were two options to stop the Joker. One was to kill him. The other was to turn himself in. If Batman broke his one rule, then he'd have fallen to the Joker's level. But if Batman turned himself in, everything for Bruce Wayne would fall apart. And people were going to keep getting killed until he got stopped.

So what other choice did he have left?

**BANG!** A gunshot went off in a nearby alley. What was that?! Batman decided to investigate. To his horror, he saw Harvey Dent standing in front of a man handcuffed to a chair holding a gun to his head. Batman recognized the man as Thomas Schiff, one of the Joker's henchmen and a one-time patient of Jonathan Crane.

What concerned Batman the most was the cold and vengeful look in Harvey's eyes. The White Knight of Gotham had a few dings and cloudy spots in his armor. This wasn't good…

Dent flipped the coin. It landed on a good side. Schiff began laughing in relief. "Let's go again."

"I don't know anything!" Schiff screamed.

"You're not playing the odds, friend." Dent said, touching the gun to Schiff's forehead. Time to stop him. Dent flipped the coin. Batman caught it. Harvey jumped in surprise.

"You'd leave a man's life to chance?" Batman looked at Harvey incredulously.

"Not exactly." Harvey sighed.

"His name is Thomas Schiff. He's a paranoid schizophrenic and a former patient at Arkham. He's the kind of person the Joker attracts. What do you expect to learn from him?" Batman asked, pointing with his head to a quiet corner before walking off.

He had made up his mind. Harvey Dent will pick up the pieces.

Harvey followed him. "The Joker killed Gordon! He's going to kill Rachel!"

Batman stopped, looking at Dent. "You're the symbol of hope I can never be. Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham in decades. If anybody saw this, everything would be undone. All the criminals you pulled off the streets will be released and Jim Gordon would have died for nothing."

Harvey nodded in understanding.

"You're going to call a press conference for noon tomorrow."

"Why?" Dent asked.

"Nobody else is going to die because of me. Gotham's in your hands now." Batman put the coin back in Harvey's hands and walked off.

"You can't give in!" Dent said before shouting. "YOU CAN'T GIVE IN!"

* * *

After we dropped Ursula off at her apartment and Rachel at the M.C.U., Alfred drove me home to the penthouse. Bruce texted us to let us know he was ok. But I watched the sun go down with anxiety. Batman was out there. My _husband_ was out there. Alfred was right about the Joker. He didn't care about anything else but causing chaos.

Shortly after sundown, Rachel called Alfred and me, telling us that Harvey told her to go somewhere safe. Of course that wouldn't be a problem, we reassured her, telling her that she and Harvey could stay with us. While Alfred went off to pick up Rachel, I got a phone call from Bruce.

"Bruce! Where are you?!" I said, filled with relief, just hearing the sound of his voice was soothing.

"I'm coming home. Grace, we need to talk." Something about his voice concerned me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, smelling Rachel's white flower perfume. I could see her standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. She looked concerned.

"I can't take this anymore Grace. I've made all the arrangements. Everything I own is now in your name and hands. I'm going to turn myself in."

What?! Part of me wanted to protest. But his voice. It worried me. I could tell this decision hurt him. The last thing he needed was more criticism. "Ok. We'll talk when you get home. It's going to be ok. I promise." Oh, how I wanted to believe my own words. "I love you."

"You too." Bruce hung up.

I turned to Rachel. "He's told you he's turning himself in?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, feeling hopeless.

"And you're not going to talk him out of it?" Rachel asked incredulously. "Grace, he's your husband, he'll listen to you."

I shook my head. "I've learned a long time ago that Bruce will never listen once he makes up his mind. Come what may, I'll respect his decision and support him as best I can."

"You're still staying with him, even after all of this?" She asked. "Why?"

I sighed, finally seeing that Rachel and I, while friends, would never see eye to eye on Batman. "At first, it was a question of honor. In fact, our family motto is _En Meus Honos_, On My Honor. But as time went by, I realized that my reasons were far deeper. I love him, Rachel and when you love somebody, you support their decisions, even if you don't like it yourself. Maybe you should stop criticizing Bruce and support his decision."

Rachel nodded, keeping her face guarded. I got a phone call. It was Harvey. "Excuse me, Rach." I said as I answered my phone. "Hey, Harvey. What's up?"

"I'm here at the front desk. Can you please let me in, Grace?"

"Sure, I'm on my way." I hung up. "Harvey's here, I'm going to let him in."

She nodded and I left.

* * *

Bruce came through the secret entrance in his room. To his surprise, Rachel was there instead of Grace. She looked angry. No surprise why, Bruce thought as he walked to the window and looked out over the city.

"Harvey called. Said the Batman is going to turn himself in." She said, keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't have a choice, Rachel."

"And you seriously think that's going to make the Joker stop killing people?" She asked.

"Maybe not. But I see what I have to become to stop men like him." Something was gnawing on the back of his mind. He knew who he wanted to stay with. But there was something he had to know. "That day you were telling me about? About the day Gotham no longer needed Batman, we could be together?"

"Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life." Rachel said.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, stroking a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yes." Rachel said. They kissed. But it didn't have the same feeling as it did with Grace. He finally understood that no matter what he did, he would _never_ please Rachel. He looked her over once before walking out to find Grace.

"Bruce? If you turn yourself in, they're not going to let me or Grace be with you."

* * *

"Hey Grace?" Harvey said as the elevator doors opened onto our penthouse. "Thank you for letting Rachel and me staying over."

"It's no problem. We've got tons of room." We stepped out, Rachel was waiting for us. She and Harvey went off to the side to chat. I went off to find Bruce.

He was waiting in his room, sitting on the bed. The look on his face reminded me of Papa's when the war began turning against us. It was the look of a broken-hearted and hopeless man. I sat down next to him. He nodded at me but said nothing more.

For a while, we quietly sat on the bed. I rested my hand on his. After a few moments, I got the courage to speak. "Do you want me to go with you to the press conference?"

"I'd like that, Grace." Bruce said to me, kissing me. I hugged him.

At least we have one last night together.


	14. One Bad Day

**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering why Bruce responds "you too" when Grace says "I love you," it's just his way of saying "I love you". I always thought Bruce would have trouble telling people he loved just how much he cared about them. Kind of like in "Ghost" where Patrick Swayze's character tells Demi Moore's character "Ditto" whenever she tells him she loves him. My brother has trouble saying the words too so every time I say "I love you" to him, he says "You too" in response. So it's a tribute to my brother.

* * *

One Bad Day

Bruce and Grace didn't get a lot of sleep that night. At most, they dozed. They spent the night lying in each other's arms, both preoccupied with their thoughts.

An hour before the press conference, Bruce, Alfred and Grace went down to the bunker. They had to get rid of any evidence tying anybody else to Batman. The decision to turn himself in was still haunting Bruce. Alfred and Grace looked at him sympathetically as they came back from the incinerator. "People are dying, Alfred. What would you have me do?"

"Endure, Master Wayne. They'll hate you for it. But that's the point of the Batman. He can be the outcast. He can make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice. Gotham needs you."

Grace held his hand, looking up at him sympathetically. Bruce kissed her, grateful for her quiet support. "Today, I found out what Batman can't do. He can't endure this. Today, you get to say 'I told you so'."

"Today, sir, I don't think I want to." Alfred smiled at them. The three of them began walking back to the lift. Alfred leaned over to Bruce. "Although I did bloody tell you." Bruce chuckled. The lights began turning off. "I suppose they're going to lock me up as well, as your accomplice."

"Accomplice? I'm going to tell them the whole thing was your idea." Bruce replied with a grin. Grace laughed.

* * *

Bruce drove me to City Hall a few minutes before the press conference was set to begin. The room was packed with reporters and camera crews. I caught sight of Vicki getting her tape recorder ready. We found a spot off to the side where we wouldn't be noticed. I guess Bruce wanted to spend a few more minutes alone with me.

He held my hand. "Grace, I'm sorry I got you in this mess." Bruce said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Of course I wasn't happy with his decision to turn himself in. But I knew that he thought it was best. "At least you're doing what you think is right. And I'm proud of you."

Bruce smiled at me. "Thank you Grace." He kissed me on the temple. "I love you."

"High time you finally said it." I chuckled.

"Yeah, just wish I had gotten comfortable enough to say it before all of this." Bruce said as Harvey came in and stepped onto the platform. Everyone quieted down except for the sound of snapping camera shutters.

He looked completely calm and resolute. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done." There was the sound of protesting. Harvey held up his hand to settle down the crowd. "And secondly because the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But let's consider the situation. Should we give into this terrorist's demands? Do we really think that…?"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?!" A woman behind us shouted. There were the sounds of agreement from the crowd.

"The Batman _is_ an outlaw. But that's not why we're demanding he'd turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until now."

"Things are worse than ever!" A man shouted from the other side of the room.

"Yes they are." Harvey nodded. I could see Papa in him, of how he was encouraging everyone to keep their heads and remain hopeful even as Corte Maltese was spiraling into anarchy. "But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn _is_ coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us. Not to this madman."

"No more dead cops!" A police officer shouted from the back. The group of officers in the back began applauding loudly.

"He should turn himself in!" Another man added, pointing his finger angrily. The applause got louder as more people joined in.

And through it all Bruce's eyes showed me just how much this was hurting him. By extension, it was hurting me too. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at everyone for being so ungrateful and resentful. Batman had saved their thankless skins several times over, risking his own life and being injured in the process. I normally wouldn't have thought such things about other people. But I was angry.

"So be it." Harvey sighed, having given up. "Take the Batman into custody."

This was it. Time to say goodbye. I squeezed Bruce's hand and whispered 'I love you.' Bruce took a deep breath and took one step forward.

Harvey looked around and held out his wrists. "I am the Batman."

What?! Everyone was looking around in confusion. Was this part of Bruce's plan? I looked up at him. His face was neutral, but I could see the shock in his eyes. As Harvey was being handcuffed and led away, I wanted to hug Bruce in relief.

He hadn't turned himself in.

I still had my husband.

Gotham still had a chance.

* * *

Bruce left to get the car; I waited near the front for him. At that moment, Rachel showed up, upset. I could imagine why. "Grace. Did you see what your husband just did?" She asked me in a low voice.

We walked over to a quiet corner so we could talk quietly. "I know, I was there with him."

"And you're just going to let him…"

I held up my hand. "Maybe this is his chance to get Joker in the open."

Rachel shook her head, disbelieving. "And you're still standing up for him as he's letting Harvey take the fall?"

"Everything's going to be ok, Rachel. He's not going to let anything happen to Harvey."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't understand. He _can't_ give up Batman. He _won't_. That's why I can't stay with him…because I would be worrying every night if he'll never come home; if that awful creature he's become will swallow him up…I lost him for seven years. I can't survive losing him again."

"You've accepted Harvey's proposal then?" I asked.

"Yes. Grace, if I were you, I'd cut all ties and leave Bruce before you're left with more heartbreak."

She couldn't understand. She _wouldn't_ understand. "No, Rachel. He's my husband and I'm standing by him."

Rachel sighed. "I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life, Grace. But good luck."

"You too." I nodded as she hugged me, wrapping me in the scent of her white flower perfume. I kissed her cheek as we parted. She walked away into the crowd, I watched as she disappeared into the crowd before going out to find Bruce waiting for me with the car.

That was the last time I saw Rachel Dawes.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Grace asked Bruce as he finished putting on his armor.

"No. But this is my only chance to stop Joker."

They were in the bunker. Dusk was falling and Harvey was about to be transferred to County. While the motorcade was under heavy guard, Batman knew that the Joker was capable of anything. At least Grace had helped him get ready by preparing the routes and loading the weapons in the Tumbler.

Bruce looked at Grace, who was holding his cowl. She gave it to him reverently, brushed down the shoulders of his cloak and looked him over as he put on the mask. The foreboding feeling in the atmosphere was so thick; it could've been cut with a knife. "Come back to me in one piece." Grace finally said, her voice beginning to crack. He noticed her eyes were shiny.

Batman kissed Grace, embracing her. He felt like they were the only two people in the world when they were in that kiss. Part of him wanted to stay in the embrace longer…but he had work to do.

They parted and he looked at her. "I won't be long." Batman jumped into the Tumbler.

* * *

Alfred picked me up shortly after Batman began following the motorcade. The streets were uncharacteristically silent. I was reminded of the war breaking out…how the city was quiet and deserted…

The silence extended to the penthouse. I tried everything I could think of to distract me. Playing my violin. Watching movies. Reading books. But it felt like a beast was pacing loose and was about to pounce. I had my cell phone nearby, checking it ever two minutes. Bruce didn't text or call for several hours. I grew more and more concerned the longer the night went on.

What if Joker got to him?

What if he was hurt?

What if he was…? No! No! I _can't_ think that way! I _won't_ think that way!

My nerves grew more and more frayed…I'm glad I decided to not watch the news that would no doubt be following that motorcade. It would've made everything much worse. Finally, I curled up on Bruce's bed, his pillow still faintly smelled of his cologne. The scent comforted me. It acted as an anchor. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel his warm body next to me, his hands playing with my hair.

I don't know if I went into a doze or not. But the next thing I knew, I felt somebody shaking my shoulder. "Ms. Grace? Ms. Grace?" It was Alfred. Sitting up, I saw that the sky was beginning to turn into a predawn gray.

"Alfred? Is Bruce home yet?" I asked, yawning.

"No. He'll be here soon." Alfred's voice was low, sad almost.

"Is he hurt?!" I held my breath.

"No, he's unharmed. It's…Ms. Rachel's dead."

"What?!" I asked, shocked. That can't be! I saw her only a few hours ago! "What happened?!"

"The Joker had her and Mr. Dent in a trap. Only one could've survived. Batman went to save Rachel…but ended up rescuing Mr. Dent instead. There was a massive explosion. Mr. Dent was burned on half of his body. Ms. Rachel was…" Alfred's voice broke.

Oh my God…memories of Rachel flashed through my mind. I remembered our first meeting, going shopping together, having dinner, the premiere, town hall…then I remembered Bruce. "And Bruce? Where is he now?" I asked with baited breath.

But I didn't need to wait for Alfred's answer. The panel slid back and Batman stumbled in. My heart fluttered as I saw he was unharmed. But his eyes…his eyes were shocked and pained.

My husband needed me.

"Alfred, get the first aid kit." I ordered, rolling up the sleeves of my robe.

"No." Batman whispered, stumbling to an armchair. His voice was weak, exhausted.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked. He nodded. Alfred left, presumably to get something for him. Batman began taking his mask off, his fingers shaking. My hands rested on the mask and helped him remove it. The black eye makeup hollowed out his eyes and made him look like a ghost. I remembered how Mama used to wipe my face with a wet washcloth whenever I was upset to help me feel better. "I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and began soaking a washcloth in cool water.

After getting it cold and wet, I wrung out the cloth, shut off the water and returned to Bruce, who had also removed his gloves. He was quiet as I wiped his face, paying attention to the area around his eyes. Bruce didn't want to talk about it just yet. So I said nothing as the sun slowly came up. By the time Alfred returned with a small breakfast tray, I had wiped all the black makeup off and was rubbing his shoulder.

"Prepared a little breakfast," Alfred said as he put the tray on the stand by the armchair. I nodded my thanks to Alfred. Bruce said nothing and Alfred turned away. "Very well, then."

"Alfred?" Bruce finally spoke, his voice hoarse and broken. Alfred stopped. "I shouldn't have brought this on her. I meant to inspire good. Not madness. Not death."

"You _have_ inspired good. But you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals. And you didn't think there might be some casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they got better." Alfred wiped a tear away from Bruce's face.

"But Rachel, Alfred…"

"Rachel believed in what you stood for. What _we_ stand for." Alfred carefully picked up Batman's cowl and put it in Bruce's lap. "Gotham needs you."

"No. Gotham needs its true hero. And I let that murdering psychopath blow him half to Hell."

"Which is why, for now, we're going to have to make due with you."

"That bandit, in the forests of Burma, did you catch him?" Bruce asked.

"Yes sir."

"How?"

Alfred sighed. "We burned the forest down." He left, leaving Bruce and me alone.

My thoughts were torn. Part of me was relieved beyond all belief that Bruce hadn't surrendered and was now safely home with me. But here he was, completely broken. And now Harvey…not only was he in no doubt serious physical pain, but losing Rachel would've crushed him completely.

I didn't know what to think or feel for that matter.

Bruce's hand brushed my temple. "Grace, you've been waiting all night for me?"

"It was nothing." I kissed his cheek. "Bruce, eat some breakfast, ok?" Bruce picked at his food but after a little cajoling on my end, he had eaten half his cereal and drunk his energy drink and orange juice. Satisfied, I picked up the tray. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Bruce watched Grace left with the breakfast tray, her nightdress flickering as she turned the corner. God…what a night…he thought as he changed out of his armor and put on sweats and a T-shirt. Rachel…good God…_Rachel_…just when everything was falling into place, she and Harvey get blown clear to Hell. Why? Dear God why?

He was tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep and pray that this nightmare would be over when he woke up. Even though he knew this was no dream. Bruce walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. As he picked up his pillow to fluff it up, his eyes caught something sitting on the immaculate sheets.

A little envelope was hiding in the area beneath his pillow. His name was written on it in Rachel's curly script. What's this? He picked it up carefully, his last link to his old life. Bruce opened it; her perfume was sprinkled on the page.

_Dear Bruce, I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. When I told you the day Gotham no longer needed Batman we could be together, I meant it. But now I'm sure the day won't come when _you_ no longer need Batman. I hope it does. And if it does, I'll be there. But as your friend. I'm sorry I let you down. If you lose your faith in me; please keep your faith in people. Grace and Alfred haven't lost faith in you. Especially not Grace. Love, now and always, Rachel._

Bruce let the note fall from his hands. Rachel…oh God, Rachel…why did you leave me like that? Just like everyone else…

* * *

Alfred tried insisting that he'd do the dishes, but I brushed him off and washed the remnants of the breakfast tray myself. I needed to do something to take my mind off of what had happened.

After the dishes were done, I went back to the bedroom to see that Bruce got to bed. "Bruce?" I asked, stepping back into the room. He was standing at the window, looking out. The room was neat, except for a little card on the floor. I put the tray onto the dresser and picked up the note. _Dear Bruce, I need to be honest and clear…_

Oh no…Rachel must've left it for him. Then again, she didn't expect to die before leaving the note. What upset me the most was the fact that she didn't tell him face to face. She left a note. Why couldn't she tell him? Was she so afraid of his reaction? Of the pain she'd cause him? Knowing that she would leave him just like everyone else in his life?

My heart hurt. My husband was in pain. He needed me. I wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

Bruce looked out of the window. It was so peaceful and still now…hard to believe the hell Gotham's citizens had been put through. But looks can be deceiving.

* * *

I saw that Bruce had taken off his armor and neoprene body suit underneath. He in just his sweats and a white T-shirt. For a while, I stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

Bruce smelled Armarige. He turned around, seeing Grace there. Her green eyes were red, the black hair mussed.

She was there. Grace was there. After everything he had done to her. After everything he had said to her. She was still there. Rachel hadn't done that.

"Bruce? I'm so sorry about everything that's happened…" Grace said.

"Shh…" Bruce said, touching a finger to her cracked lips. She smelled so good…Bruce kissed her. She flinched back in surprise before melting, embracing him.


	15. A Collapsing House of Cards

A Collapsing House of Cards

It wasn't until mid-morning when Bruce and I finally fell asleep. I dozed more than slept, being awoken in the early afternoon when my phone alarm went off. It was nearly time for my weekly music lesson at the Children's Home.

I lay in bed, watching Bruce sleep peacefully. Lord, don't let him have any nightmares, I silently prayed as I rubbed his scarred back. Part of me wondered if I should cancel. While I knew Alfred would be there for him, I felt bad leaving Bruce the way he was.

"You should go." Bruce tiredly grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Bruce rolled over, opening his eyes. "I know how much the music lessons mean to you and the kids, Grace. Go. It'll give you something to do and the kids need something to distract them. I'll be ok." He kissed me.

I nodded. "Ok. I'll have my phone with me." I got up to get dressed.

* * *

Bruce was right. The kids were looking forward to my being there. And it distracted us from the troubles. Music has the gift of soothing the soul even when your heart is hurting beyond all belief. By the time the lesson ended, the kids were more cheerful. Some were even humming the songs that were practiced.

One of my students stayed behind to help me put things away. His name was John, having been a resident of the children's home since he was nine or so. While I was fond of all the children who came to my lessons and tried not to have favorites but John was mine. He was a quiet and thoughtful soul, wiser than his fourteen years.

"Is something wrong, Grace?" John asked as we cleaned up the little classroom.

"Hmm?" I broke out of my reverie. "Oh, I'm fine, John. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little…distant…today." John said as he wiped down the chalkboard.

Of course I was…I was worried about not only Bruce but Harvey as well as missing Rachel. But the odd thing about it was just now…numb…I was now feeling. I suppose it was from the war, the mind does amazing things to protect one's psyche from completely crumbling. I was in survival mode. But I didn't know how to tell that to John.

Yet he was looking at me with a strange insight. "You lost somebody to the Joker, didn't you?" he asked. It wasn't a pitiful observation or even a sympathetic one. It was just an observation. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you John." I smiled weakly. "I just feel so dazed right now."

"Like you're on autopilot, only thing you're really focused on now is trying to get through each minute." John smiled at me when I looked at him. "I went through that after my parents died so I think I understand."

"You do understand that and thanks." I dusted the chalk dust off of my hands and we left the classroom, me holding my violin case. A large group of adults were in the main room, crowded around a television. "What's going on?" I asked, putting my violin case on a sofa. I saw a chubby and balding man sitting across from Mike Engle. A news bar flashed across the bottom. BATMAN'S IDENTITY REVEALED.

No…no…I had to get a hold of Bruce. Taking out my cell phone I headed to a corner. _U watching the news?_

He responded in seconds. _Yes_.

_What r u going to do?_ My sweaty fingers made me it difficult to type. But as I was sending it off, I heard Fr. Felix give a choked gasp. Now what? I looked back at the T.V. screen, returning to the group and standing next to John.

"Who's this?" Mike Engle asked, clearly afraid. I felt John move closer to me and I mindlessly put my arm over his shoulders.

Joker's chilling and cheerful voice came on the air. "I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so…_boring_…I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should _I_ have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If _Coleman Reese_ isn't _dead_ in sixty minutes, I blow up a hospital."

John paled and ran outside. I followed. Outside was unseasonably hot, the early March sun burning down from the clear sky. The streets were strangely deserted. John was bent over the corner, gasping hard. I patted his back as he threw up into the gutter. "It's ok. It's ok. Take deep breaths." He stood upright. "You ok?" John nodded, twisting his silver medical bracelet. "Ok, let's get back inside and get something to drink, ok?"

"Not if, uh, _we_ have anything to say about it, _Princess_ Grace." Oh no…I was grabbed from behind. Bruce's words came back to mind.

_Elbow him in the gut. Stomp his foot. Grab his wrist and twist his elbow. The key is to be quick._

I thrust my elbow back and stomped his foot. "Ooh!" Somebody grunted, loosening his grip on me.

"John! Run inside!" I yelled as I grabbed my attacker's wrist and twisted hard. There was a soft popping sound. John tried to get inside but was stopped by the Joker, white, red and black greasepaint smearing down his face. His oily green-blonde hair clung to his face as he held John in a chokehold. A knife touched John's cheek.

"Any brave attempts, uh, Xena wannabe…and the brat here gets it." The Joker smiled, giggling. John looked at me, begging me to not let him die. What else could I do? I stopped fighting.

"Let us go." I begged but I knew it was useless. John and I were shoved into the backseat of a car that had been hiding in a side street. Somebody got in behind me and closed the door. It was a trap. I suddenly realized something. "You _planned_ to capture us!"

Joker jumped into the front passenger seat as a clown masked goon jumped into the front seat. "No, no, no, no, no I, uh, don't _plan_ anything, Princess." The car roared and pulled out.

"I don't believe you." I said as the goon that had climbed in next to us nursed his twisted elbow. He must've been the one who grabbed me from behind. I could feel his eyes coldly burn into me.

"Believe what you will. But I decided to set out my lure and bait and see who would show up. You two just picked the, uh, _wrong_ time and place to be standing outside." The Joker leered at us as the car made a sharp right turn. I nearly fell out of my seat.

Things changed. I became calm and cool. "I won't let him hurt you. That's a promise." I whispered to John, holding him close.

I would _die_ before allowing that monster hurt an innocent child.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, Princess." Joker took out a video camera and a piece of cardboard. "Now smile! It's time for your close ups!"

* * *

"I told you to know your limits, Master Bruce, I didn't tell you to test them to the extreme." Alfred gently scolded and handed Bruce the ice pack. They were now in the bunker.

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce groaned, resting the ice pack on his neck. He probably had a mild case of whiplash from getting between that Jeep Cherokee and the SUV transporting Reese to a safe place. "Besides, Grace always said the Lamborghini was an ugly car anyway." Speaking of Grace, it was about time to pick her up from the Children's Home. "When Grace calls, bring her here to the bunker. Something tells me that things out there are only going to get crazier."

He got a phone call. It was Fr. Felix. That's odd, Bruce thought as he answered. "Hello, Fr. Felix."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. I was wondering if Grace is there."

"No, she's not, why do you ask?"

"She forgot to take her violin case with her and she's not returning her phone calls."

Bruce's heart stopped. Oh no…he knew Grace would _never_ forget her violin. It had belonged to Maestro Gregory, her late teacher. After it had miraculously survived the mortar shell that killed him, he had left it to her in his will. Just at that moment, he noticed a breaking news flash come over one of the computer screens. It was the Joker's face.

"Hold on, Fr. Felix, I'll call you right back." Bruce said, hanging up.

"Things around here have gotten boring as of late. So I've decided to _jazz_ it up with a little contest." The Joker giggled and clapped his hands. "Don't worry, it's a simple one. One that everyone can participate in. In fact, I expect _all_ of you to join in. It, uh, involves a choice. A choice between…_two_…people."

Bruce felt his stomach shrink when the Joker's shaky hand turned the camera to a young boy sitting in the backseat of a car. He recognized him. John was his name. He was one of Grace's students at the Holy Family Children's Home. "What's your name?" Joker tauntingly asked John.

"J…John Blake." The boy said, clearly frightened.

"And why shouldn't I kill you right now? Hmm?" The Joker's hand held up a hand gun, touching the barrel to John's cheek. Bruce felt an anger spark inside of him. How could he…?

"Don't touch him." A familiar authoritative voice ordered.

No…not Grace. The last of Bruce's hopes dissipated when the camera turned to face his wife, she was sitting composed, her hands holding up a piece of cardboard. Scrawled on it in thick black Sharpie marker was the web address. Whoshouldbatmansavedotcom

"Oh, oh, oh! And I forgot to mention that we have a special guest contestant! I don't think she needs to introduce herself, now do you, sweetheart?" The Joker cooed, moving the gun to Grace's head.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Bruce growled.

"Go to the website listed on the piece of cardboard and cast your vote as to who _you_ think the Batman should _save_. Will it be the innocent orphan or Gotham's favorite princess?" Joker giggled. "Oh and if I don't get enough votes by midnight _or_ somebody other than Batman tries to save them…_both_ of them will die. You choose, Gotham."

"Alfred, activate the sonar device in Grace's phone. You might need to track it." Bruce ordered as he hurried off to change into his armor. Grace's composed look haunted him.

* * *

The Joker was dropped off at Gotham General shortly after our video was filmed. Due to the chaos outside to evacuate, nobody noticed us. I would've jumped out and ran, but the gun the Joker and his gang had gave me pause. I couldn't risk John or any other bystanders getting shot. Gotham General…that's where Harvey had been taken…I prayed the Joker didn't have anything planned for Harvey, but I wouldn't have put it below him.

"Take our, uh, _guests_, for a drive. Just in case her darling _hubby_ is tracking us. Wouldn't put it above Brucie boy, to provide insurance for his…_assets_…" the Joker giggled and more or less skipped out of the car. "Oh and make sure that the kiddies can't see."

"Why not?" John asked, his voice cracking.

"It's a surprise, Johnny-Boy!" The Joker teased he slammed the car door closed.

"You heard the boss. Get down!" The driver said with a smile and pressed the accelerator to the floor. The guy sitting next to me shoved both of our heads to the car floor. "Hold still, you runt!"

"Let go of me, don't touch me!" I heard John grunt before suddenly going silent.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled before feeling a hot pricking feeling in the back of my neck. My scream caught in my throat and I began slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next thing I can remember is the sound of duct tape being pulled and my hands being clasped around something. My head throbbed. What's happening? The last thing I could remember was the sound of my alarm going off. The alarm to go to the Children's Home for the weekly lesson. Bruce was holding me close to him.

It was dark. I was inside a building that was still under construction. I could make out the shapes of three Rottweilers, all growling and watching me hungrily. Shiny silver duct tape was being wrapped around my hands to ensure that I wouldn't let go.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." The Joker grinned at me. Everything came back to me and I flinched back. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! I wouldn't let go of the steering wheel you're taped to. That tape is keeping you from activating the bomb." The Joker pointed to the thing my hands were now taped around. It was a steering wheel like one has in a car. In the center was a green light and a mess of wires. On the other side, his hands also taped to the wheel, was John. He looked pale, almost white as a sheet.

"What kind of game is this?" I felt my throat dry.

"Not a game, Princess. This is, uh, a security feature." The Joker sneered. "You see, if one of you decides to cut your tape loose and run, then the little steering wheel will go boom…and we don't want either of you blowing up before your big _debut_…" The Joker skipped away, taking out a cell phone.

I was frightened, but I was determined to stay calm. It was the only way John and I would get out of this alive. "It's going to be ok, John." I whispered. "We're going to get out of this." He didn't respond. I looked back at him, his eyelids were droopy and he looked very weak. "John, what's wrong?"

"I haven't eaten…diabetes…" John's speech was slurred. Oh no. He was experiencing hypoglycemia. He needed medical attention immediately…stay calm. I ordered myself. I needed to keep John awake as well as try to find a way to get out of here without getting either of us killed.

"John, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep. I know it's tempting but just focus on my voice. Otherwise, you won't wake up." I said, trying to come up with something, anything to say. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue…" his voice was growing weaker and weaker.

"That's a nice color. Why is it your favorite color?" I asked, looking around for a chance to escape. Deep down, I was praying.

Batman…please help us…

* * *

Batman flew down to the building opposite the Prewitt Building. It was almost midnight, the deadline for the votes. Not only had Joker taken Grace and John, but he had also taken hostages from Gotham General Hospital. Police were swarming, SWAT teams were ready. He surveyed the situation. Across the way, he could see groups of people in plainclothes sitting. They were surrounded by people wearing clown masks and holding semi-automatics.

"Why would the Joker chose this building? It's a shooting range with all these windows." Detective Stephens asked Gordon.

A tactical leader walked up to Gordon. "We've got clear shots on all of them. Snipers take them out, we go through the windows and swarm the building. Two, three casualties max."

Batman knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "It's not that simple." Batman said. Gordon turned around. "With the Joker, it _never_ is."

"All I know is that every second we waste is another second closer to one of them getting killed!" Gordon yelled as he stepped closer.

"They won't." Batman was sure that people wouldn't vote to let an innocent child like John or a popular celebrity like Grace to die.

"Then both of them will die!" Gordon was exasperated.

"Give me five minutes alone." Batman said before jumping off the roof and flying headlong into one of the clown. He hoped Gordon would allow him to do what he needed to do.

But he had to hurry.

* * *

Despite all of my talking, John was slipping deeper and deeper into a diabetic coma. He needed help and fast. "Grace…not your fault…" John whispered before he finally went limp. No…no…

"John! John! Don't you dare go!" I started yelling.

"Aw, a subject not answering your demands, Your Highness?" The Joker cooed as he bounced back to us. He put his pistol in clear sight on the table and joined us.

My cool composure was breaking down. I was more than angry. I was furious. "He has diabetes and needs medical attention immediately!"

"So…?" The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "I don't if you know this, _Princess_, but it doesn't matter in the end! People, uh, die every day! Your pal the Assistant District Attorney found that out the hard way yesterday. There was a war in your country. And in war, people die. Lots of them, if I remember right, were _kids_. And who shed a tear? _No one_…" The Joker said in a singsong voice.

"I did." I growled but my head was hurting from his twisted logic.

"Could've fooled me." The Joker shrugged his shoulders and then leaned closer to us. "You didn't, uh, _suffer_ like they did…"

"I lost family members, friends, my people…I lost my home and can never go back…what makes you think I didn't suffer?" I hissed.

"Well, uh, _Princess_. Just look at your clothes, hmm?" The Joker tugged on my white silk blouse. I squirmed to get away from his grimy hands. "You married Rich Boy Bruce Wayne to escape that war. Don't deny it, Princess…_everyone_, uh, knows that you aren't madly in love with him. I can see it all over your face. You, uh, sleep under silk sheets and live in your protective little bubble while thousands die every day. And do you cry over those people, Princess? No…I can tell that you don't cry. To be honest, you sound like a little _hypocrite_. Hmm? What do you say to _that_?"

I wanted to deny it. I wanted to scream. But I found myself silently agreeing with things he had said. A terrifying thought came over me. What if he was right?

"I'm still waiting…" The Joker sang in a childlike voice. His black eyes shone. He had won.

No, I tried to deny it. I wasn't going to let him win. But the Joker's words had struck a nerve in me.

Fortunately for me, the dogs began barking and ran into the shadows. The Joker looked away. "Now here's a Batman!" He picked up the duct tape roll on the table. "Sorry, my little Princess…but I can't have you spoiling _all_ the fun."

* * *

Batman was now on the top floor of the Prewitt building. Fortunately, Gordon had given him his five minutes. There were only two left. All of the hostages, disguised as clowns, were down. The fake hostages were knocked out cold. Now he had to take down Joker and rescue John and Grace.

He was using the sonic feature built into his cowl. Fortunately, Grace's cell phone was still in her pocket. As a result, Lucius was able to alert Batman was to what was going on throughout the entire building. "Batman, I see Grace and John at the end of walkway."

"Are they hurt?" Batman whispered, keeping to the darkness.

"Not that I can see." Lucius said as the image appeared in his screen. They were taped to an IED in the shape of a steering wheel. Batman saw the danger. If they were cut loose and let go of the steering wheel, the explosives in the wheel would go off. There was enough power in there to kill both of them. John was slumped, unconscious. Grace on the other hand, was writhing, trying to escape. She was gagged with a long strip of duct tape with another one across her nose. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that she was being asphyxiated.

After checking to make sure the Joker wasn't in hiding, Batman walked over to Grace. He pulled the tape off of her nose. She began gasping and crying. "Are you ok?" Batman asked as he cut the gag off of her mouth. He wanted to kiss her and hug her.

"Yes. John has diabetes and I think he has hypoglycemia." Grace gasped. "We need to get him to a hospital immediately!"

"As soon as I cut you two loose. I think we can tape the triggers down and keep them from activating." Batman took out a utility knife and began slicing the tape keeping her prisoner.

"Batman, look out!" Lucius yelled. Batman heard the dog growl just as it latched onto his shoulder from behind.

* * *

Batman fell back and began trying to fight off the Rottweiler trying to dig its jaws into his armor. I needed to get out and help Batman and John. Fortunately, Batman had dropped his utility knife. I had to be careful and cut away the tape and put it down across the triggers. But my hands were so sweaty I didn't trust them to hold onto the knife. So I leaned down and bit the knife handle.

It was awkward moving the knife in my mouth to my hands. I needed to be careful…forcing myself to breathe and stay calm, I began cutting a long slit into the tape. As soon as I got the tape broken, I had to carefully and quickly move one hand out the way and press the tape that once bound me on the triggers.

If I did this wrong, John and I would die.

Please Lord, give me guidance, I prayed and slid four fingers to the tape, keeping my pinkie on the trigger. Then I pushed it down. Now for the moment of truth, I moved my pinkie off. The tape held. Thank God! I wanted to cry, but I needed to tape down the other trigger and free John. At least with one hand free, it was much easier.

* * *

Batman had managed to stun the Rottweiler that had jumped on his back and stop the other dogs when his vision went out. He was now literally blind. "Standby." Lucius said. Batman listened and kept moving. If he stood still, he was a literal sitting duck. At least he had memorized the layout and knew where he was. It also helped that he could hear.

The vision finally came back and he saw the sonic figure of Joker running at him with a crowbar.

Before he could block the attack, Joker slammed the heavy metal bar in his cowl. Batman's vision spun and he could hear his ears ringing. But he managed to reorient himself in time to duck the second blow and then grab the crowbar. For Rachel, Batman silently whispered as he sucker-punched Joker. For Harvey, Batman thought as he punched him in the gut. And this was for Grace…

But before he could take down Joker, he was caught off guard. Joker had managed to reclaim control of the crowbar and slammed it across his face. He then used the disorientation to pin Batman beneath a steel bar.

"We better stop this fighting, because now it's time to see who the lucky winner is." Joker said as he got up.

"There won't _be_ a winner!" Batman growled and began trying to get free.

Joker walked over to a laptop. "And here we…go!" He flipped up the laptop.

* * *

I had managed to get John free and tape down the triggers on his side. The bomb was now secure. But before I could get John away, I noticed that Joker had pinned down Batman.

Something deep in my psyche snapped. This madman had put not only Gotham and myself through Hell, but my husband. He was going to torture and break Batman psychologically. My husband was on the edge…that's when I caught sight of the pistol Joker had left behind.

Somebody had to stop Joker.

The only way he could be stopped was if he was dead.

Batman wasn't going to do it.

A strange calm washed over me. It was like I was in a trance. I picked up the gun and walked over.

* * *

Joker looked at the screen, a dumbfounded look on his face. Batman saw the tally screen. There were only twenty votes, an even tie. He was right…

"What are you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone is as ugly as you?" Batman felt proud. "You're alone."

"Can't trust anybody these days. You've got to do _everything_ yourself…luckily I came prepared." Joker pulled out a detonator, no doubt connected to the detonator. He knelt down close to Batman. "Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?"

"I know how you got this one!" Grace shouted from behind. **BANG!** Joker staggered, gasping. The bullet went through his side. **BANG!** She fired away, hitting him in the left shoulder. **BANG!** His right shoulder. **BANG!** His left knee.** BANG!** His right knee. Joker was now down and he was laughing. Grace aimed the gun at the back of Joker's head.

There was only one bullet left. And Batman saw from the vacant look in her eyes what she had planned to do with it. Not if he had anything to say about it. He'd worry about her mental state later when both of them were safe.

Batman aimed the spikes and released them. They hit her hand, making her drop the gun. Grace screamed in pain. She sank to her knees, finally out of her trance. Batman managed to escape the bar and rush over to Joker. He began applying pressure to the wounds.

"Oh you…" Joker grunted in pain. "You're…_truly_ incorruptible, aren't you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You won't let me die out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you…because you're just too much fun…I believe we're destined to do this little dance forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever!" Batman began tearing Joker's coat into makeshift bandages.

"Maybe we can share one!" Joker said, his voice growing weaker. "You know, they're going to be doubling up at the rate these city's inhabitants are losing their minds!"

Batman ignored him. "This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good."

"Ah! Until their spirit breaks completely!" Joker said as he licked his lips. "Just wait until they get a good look at the _real_ Harvey Dent and all the heroic things _he's_ done lately." What…?! Batman felt his world tumble upside-down again. "You didn't seriously think I'd risk the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need…an ace in the hole. Yours is Her Royal Highness over there. Mine's Harvey."

"What did you do?" Batman felt his mouth turn to cotton.

"I took Gotham's White Knight and I…brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a…little…push!" Joker began laughing. But it was weak. He was dying as he had lost a lot of blood…

The emergency services were making their way into the room. Batman had to hurry and get to Dent before he did something terrible.

But before he left, he gave one last reassuring look to Grace. She nodded at him to hurry.

* * *

Time passed into a blur right afterwards. I remember being vaguely aware of John and I being loaded into a waiting ambulance and driven to Wayne Memorial. He was treated and put into a quiet room. I sat by his bed, my hands wrapped in bandages from where Batman's razor tips had grazed my skin. I didn't know what happened to Joker. Frankly, I didn't want to know.

But I didn't feel guilty about shooting Joker. If anything…I wished Batman had allowed me to use that final bullet. I stared at the wall, unaware and uncaring about anything. Doctors and police officers asked me questions…I heard over the radio how Batman had killed five people, including Harvey Dent and was now a wanted man. Yet…that didn't disturb me as much as it should have.

"Mrs. Wayne? Mrs. Wayne?" After what seemed like forever, Commissioner Gordon came up to me. He looked exhausted and beaten, just like other soldiers I had seen in combat. "Your husband's here."

I perked my head up to see Bruce along with Fr. Felix enter the room. Bruce was limping and his eyes were red. But he was there. My husband was alive…he was ok…

"Grace?" Bruce asked, holding out his arms. I got up and rushed into them. His blazer smelled faintly of his trademark cologne. That's when everything hit me and I began to sob. "It's ok. It's ok." Bruce shushed, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. "It's over now. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe."

"I want to go home…" I gasped.

"And we are." Bruce picked me up and carried me out of the room.

* * *

The hospital staff let them out the back way in order to avoid the paparazzi. Bruce did nothing but cradle Grace in the backseat of the Rolls as Alfred drove them back to the penthouse. After a while, she had stopped crying but still clung to Bruce, staring forward with a vacant look.

They were silent when they got home and reached the top floor where the penthouse was. "I'll prepare some supper. It wouldn't do any good to go to beds on empty stomachs." Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he went with Grace into their bedroom. It had been a long day…everything they had worked for was now in shambles. Now they had to live in a lie in order to protect the frail hope that Dent had inspired the others. It was the lie that destroyed Batman.

But it had to be done.

Bruce turned down the sheets as Grace changed into an old T-shirt and sweats for bed. She got in and he changed into his sweats and T-shirt. As he tucked the sheets around her, she took his hand. "Don't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone tonight." Grace said in a tired voice. Her red and swollen eyes stared up at him.

"No. I'm staying with you. You did that for me. I'll do the same for you." Bruce said as he got in on the other side. Grace snuggled in his arms.

For a long while, they lay there in each other's arms, silent.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I was finishing up school and preparing for a job interview with my dream company. The good news is that I did get the position but I'm going to have to move cross country. So it's going to be a while until I update the next time!

This is the end of part one. Part two will begin a few months later and deals with the aftermath of the Joker's rampage of terrors.

Although, I'm worried that I overdid it with Grace in this chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	16. Fallout

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's part two of Question of Honor! Thank you for all the well wishes regarding my new job. I've settled in quite nicely and love it so much here. But I really wanted to keep going.

I'm not too sure about this chapter but I'll leave that up to you readers to decide.

* * *

Fallout

Today is Harvey and Rachel's joint funeral. Many people have come. Even Mayor Garcia and Commissioner Gordon have come to pay their respects.

Bruce and I are the last ones to leave. For a long time we stand before the twin tombstones, holding hands. He has his arm over my shoulder and I'm resting my head against him. Nobody bothers us for a very long time nor do we speak to each other.

We want it that way.

We want privacy to grieve.

Bruce hasn't looked at me the same way since the day the Joker took John and me hostage. I've forgiven myself. I did what I had to do. If I hadn't killed Joker then he surely would've killed Batman, John and myself without hesitation.

We don't talk about what happened. Personally, I prefer it like that. I don't want to relive those terrifying hours. I do it enough at night. My nightmares keep me up. I wake up hearing the Joker's laughter echoing in my ears. As much as I want to scream, I see Bruce fitfully sleeping next to me. This has affected him as much as it has me. I can't bear to disturb him. As much as I want to talk to him and hear him tell me that I'm safe, I don't want to wake him up.

All I can do is curl up next to Bruce and silently cry.

* * *

Bruce rubs Grace's shoulder as he studies her. The once vibrant Grace has retreated back into her shell. Her bright green eyes are now dull and have the look of a frightened animal. While she's said nothing about it, he knows that she's been suffering from nightmares. Kindhearted as she is, she doesn't want to worry him.

Part of him is touched by her concern for his well-being. But he's worried for her. Grace has been through enough. Maybe he should try to talk to her about it tonight.

Footsteps come close and stop beside them. It's Dr. Hugo Strange. What's he doing here? Bruce wonders. The man looks down at the tombstones with a respectful awe. "Pity what happened to them." He says after a few moments. "You were close?"

Grace nods, unable to say anything. "Rachel and I were friends growing up." Bruce explains. "She and Harvey welcomed Grace to Gotham and helped her get adjusted. Did you know them?"

Strange shakes his head. "Just from what I saw on the news. A true White Knight, shining bright. Although…it's very strange…"

"What is?" Grace asks in a dry voice.

"That Batman saved all the hostages in the Prewitt building but goes off and kills Harvey Dent and four others along with holding the Commissioner's family hostage." Strange muses aloud. "How can somebody do that?"

Bruce feels uncomfortable and he could see from the look on Grace's face that she is as well. Strange had hit a raw nerve. Did he suspect who Batman really was? "He was the Batman." Bruce says, trying to shrug it off. "Who knows what he was thinking?"

"Very true." Strange nods before turning to face Grace, taking out a business card. "I know that you had a very trying experience and that if you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

Grace politely takes the card. "I will keep that in mind, Doctor. Thank you." She says with a polite smile.

"You're welcome." Strange stiffly bows before leaving them at the tombstones.

For a long time, Grace and Bruce stood there, silent. Except this time they were looking at each other. "Why don't we go home?" Bruce asks after a while.

"That would be a great idea." Grace says and they walk away.

* * *

That night I have another nightmare. I relive the memory of Joker taping my nose and mouth closed. He smiles at me, holding his finger to his mouth and shushing me. I can't breathe. My heart pounds. I thrash, trying to escape.

I jump awake, gasping and crying. I'm in the master bedroom at the penthouse. It's night outside, the stars haven't come out yet. It's over, I try soothing myself. It's just a bad dream. But where's Bruce? Where's my husband? His side of the bed is unmade.

The shower is running in the bathroom. That's right. I remember as I lie back down and turn over. He's taking a shower.

* * *

Bruce stands underneath the warm water, feeling it run over his tired and achy body. His limp, a trophy of the fall he took after saving Gordon's son, is acting up again. It's getting worse and worse every day. At his rate, he'd need a cane. But it's time for bed, he decides as he shuts off the water and steps out to dry off and get into his sweats.

Stepping into the bedroom, he sees Grace lying with her back to him. She's crying. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asks gently, feeling bad for her. She nods, still not moving. Bruce hugs her as he lies down next to her. She buries her face into his chest, crying. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here, Grace. I'm here." He gently shushes her, rubbing her hair.

She looks up and kisses him. While it's a surprise, it's by no means an unwelcome one. He holds her, rubbing her collarbone and twirling a lock of her thick black hair around his finger. Grace's fingers trace the calf muscles underneath his sweats. Shivers dance in his spine and his heart begins to pound. Her fingers curl around the hem of his shirt. He helps her take it off. "I love you, Bruce." Grace says between kisses.

"You too." Bruce responds as he pushes up her nightgown.

* * *

The next morning, they get the news that Wayne Manor is finished and is ready to be moved into. Bruce is grateful for the announcement. He, Alfred and Grace are desperate to get out of the penthouse. Everywhere there are reminders. He can still hear Rachel's screams whenever I look at the repaired window that Joker threw her out of.

Only Alfred, Bruce and Grace know of our moving back into the manor. Bruce wanted a quiet homecoming and they understood that. They needed peace and quiet, especially right now.

Bruce helps Grace out of the car when we pull up to the grand front doors. While the façade is grand and spectacular, it's not as cold and isolating as he remembered. Bruce wanted it to be more homey and comforting than the cold mausoleum he left behind all those years ago.

There's a smile on his face as he sees Grace by the front door. "What are you thinking about, Bruce?" Grace asks as he unlocks the front doors.

"Something I should do." He smirks and scoops Grace up. "We didn't do this back at the penthouse." Bruce says as he carries his wife over the threshold.

"No, we didn't." she says after he puts her down.

"A new beginning, then Master Wayne?" Alfred asks from behind. Bruce can see a hopeful smile crossing his face.

"Yes." Bruce says, returning the smile. "We all need a fresh start."

* * *

Time passes by slowly. March turns to April. April turns to May. The grass turns and leaves bud on the trees. It's almost a mockery. Life goes on. But we're trapped like this. I'm still haunted by nightmares and I know Bruce is too.

But I don't trust Strange or anyone else for that matter. What if I tell the wrong person the wrong thing? We'd get pulled through the wringer. Everything Batman, Gordon and Harvey had done would unravel and the Joker would've won.

I'm desperate to escape. So I chose to focus on music. The music lessons at the children's home and rehearsals at the opera company offer relief. They give me a way out. It also doesn't help that I'm feeling unwell. I can't keep anything down and just the thought of eating is enough to make me nauseous. Water is no comfort.

But I don't tell anyone. Bruce has enough to worry about. I hate being such a loving and caring wife sometimes. As much as I want to talk about it, I remember the look on his face and then feel bad. He's got his own demons to fight. The last thing he needs is more battles.

One afternoon, it all catches up to me.

I'm at my weekly lessons at the children's home. John, having long recovered from his scare, joins us. He's unusually quiet, has been ever since the night at the Prewitt building. I wonder if he's haunted by what's happened, and decide to ask him afterwards.

Today, I've been feeling sicker than normal. I'm lightheaded and dizzy. The bowl of oatmeal I had eaten this morning is making my stomach rebel. That's it. I decide as the students are being dismissed. I'm going to a doctor and see what's going on.

John stays behind as I clean up. Now's my chance to ask. "Hey, how are you doing, John? Long time no talk."

"I'm ok." He smiles weakly.

"I was a little worried about you…I mean, after what happened back there…" I say, gathering up my sheet music.

"Well, it was rough for a while. I had nightmares. Couldn't sleep, even. Got so bad that Fr. Felix insisted I see Dr. Strange…"

"Dr. Strange?" I ask, my voice tightened. Why am I so afraid of him around John?

"Yeah…" John says before he stops and looks at me. "Are _you_ ok, Grace?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm ok, why do you ask?" I feel my legs quaking. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, clutching my stomach. John runs off, yelling for Fr. Felix. I get back to my feet, gripping the tabletop for support. Something is really wrong. What's going on?

"Grace? You ok?" Fr. Felix asks as he steps into the classroom. "Grace?" Following closely behind him is an older woman with wrinkles and dressed in a conservative blouse and skirt. I recognize her as Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She's a doctor from a nearby clinic who volunteers at the children's home. She also helped Alfred raise Bruce after his parents were murdered.

"My goodness. What's happened to you?" Dr. Thompkins said.

"I'm ok." I say, sitting down at the desk. "Or rather, I will be as soon as I get some water or something." Fr. Felix leaves, presumably to get the water.

"You need more than water." Dr. Thompkins says as she feels my forehead. "You look exhausted and like you haven't had a good meal in a while."

"It doesn't help that I haven't been able to keep anything down." I say. "Even the thought of eating is enough to make me feel sick." She looks at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Are you pregnant?" She asks.

"No!" I deny it then I realize something. My last period was in February, shortly before the fundraiser. It's not unusual for my period to be a month or two late, especially when I'm under a lot of stress like now. But it has never taken this long. It's beginning to sink in. I can't be…no…I can't be! I love children, but I don't think we're ready for them. Especially now…what the hell is Bruce going to think?!

Dr. Thompkins nods, still not convinced. "What's going on?" A familiar voice comes in from behind them. It's Hugo Strange. I feel sick to my stomach. Why is he here? Hold on, I tell myself. He's been helping with the children. Maybe talking to him might not be such a bad idea after all. But why do those cold eyes still make me nervous? "Mrs. Wayne, are you all right?"

"I've been pushing myself as of late." I say as Fr. Felix comes back with a glass of water. "Thanks." I say, taking the glass from him and slowly sipping.

"Why have you been pushing yourself?" Strange asks, studying me like I was a specimen under a microscope. I don't like it.

"Personal reasons." I say, sipping more water.

"It's related to what happened back in March, isn't it?" He asks as he sits down next to me. His words and even his tone are sympathetic. But his eyes still frighten me. "You haven't told anyone because you didn't want them to worry, did you? But it still haunts you. You can't sleep at night. You barely eat and have lost a lot of weight. Don't you deserve as much love and attention from your husband as you give him?"

How dare he accuse Bruce of being a negligent husband! I fight back the urge to slap him. The last thing I want is to get into is a fight. "My marriage is a personal affair, Dr. Strange." However…Bruce has been a little more distant than usual…

"I know you're very concerned about him and that is very loyal of you. But it's not fair that you hold the load for everyone. But if you insist…" Strange says. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You need it. All I ask is one favor." I watch him. "I insist you come visit my office in a few days. You don't need to go into personal details. It's so I can feel better. Do you think you can do that for me?"

It does sound like a reasonable request. One visit and I can be out of there and never see him again. "Yes and thank you, Dr. Strange."

"You're welcome. Now then…" he says as he takes out his phone. "Let's see, what days work for you?"

* * *

Within moments, I have an appointment for Thursday at two-thirty with Dr. Strange. Still rattled by Thompkins's suspicions, I slip into a drug store not far from the children's home and buy what I need before Alfred comes to get me. Thank goodness I remember to use cash. The last thing I need is to be recognized. The nice lady behind the counter doesn't ask questions and even tells me to have a nice day with a smile.

My package is hiding inside my violin case. The ride home is unusually quiet. Alfred seems to sense that I want quiet so he says nothing. The grand manor greets us and I'm anxious to get inside and find out the truth. Bruce is still at Wayne Enterprises and won't be back until much later. Alfred excuses himself to make sure supper is warmed up.

And I lock myself into the master bathroom to perform the test.

I read the directions as the test registers. A plus sign is positive. A minus sign is negative. Either this can put my mind at ease or make it worse. "All right, Montello. Here goes nothing." I say to myself before taking a deep breath and look at the test stick.

It's a plus sign.

Positive.

I'm pregnant.

Pregnant…I slump down, frightened and excited. First all of this…now we're going to be welcoming a baby into this. Is now a good time? Maybe I should...no…I won't have an abortion. I decide as I mindlessly toss the test into the trash. The baby did nothing wrong. The baby didn't ask to be conceived at this moment. It just happened.

But how in the world am I going to tell Bruce? I wonder as I leave the bathroom and lie down. My head pounds, my stomach is nauseous. I know I should get something to eat for the baby. It doesn't matter if I can't keep anything down.

I lay down on the bed and rub my forehead, trying to relieve the pain behind my eyeballs and try to come up with something to tell Bruce.

* * *

Bruce arrives home earlier than expected. It had been a normal day until Leslie called and asked him to check in on Grace when he got home. She simply said that Grace had nearly passed out at the children's home and looked unwell. Leslie also said something else…that she thought Grace might be pregnant. That news shocked him a little bit. But the more he thought about it, the more her symptoms made sense.

Alfred is in the kitchen, heating up some leftovers. "Where's Grace?" Bruce asks as he puts his coat and keys away.

"The last I saw her, she went into the master bedroom. She said something about a headache." Alfred responds as he takes the roast beef out of the oven.

"Thank you." Bruce says before going upstairs to see Grace. He's worried. But there was only one way to prove his suspicions now.

Grace is lying on the bed, her hand pressing against her forehead. "Hello honey, how was your day?" She groans as he kisses her.

At least she still has a sense of humor. "Good, you look awful." He says with a chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know." Grace says.

He remembers when his dad would have headaches. His mom would get something for them. "Would you like some water and aspirin for your headache?" Bruce asks. Grace nods. "I'll be right back." He goes into the bathroom and gets the water from the sink and the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. But he investigates the room. If Leslie shared her suspicions that Grace was pregnant. Grace would've gotten a pregnancy test to prove that she wasn't.

Something in the trash catches his attention. It looks like a pregnancy test along with the empty carton.

Bruce picks it out and studies it. It's positive. Grace is pregnant.

He's not too surprised. Everything makes sense now.

He was going to be a dad…Bruce feels a whole slew of emotions hit him as it hits him. Fear. Anxiety. Anticipation. Excitement. Happiness. Joy. Even hope. But then he wonders something…why didn't Grace say anything to him as soon as he got into the room?

Of course, that would be quite a shocker. He thinks as he leaves with the test.

* * *

I hear Bruce step close to me. "Grace?" He says and holds out the incriminating pregnancy test. "We need to talk."

Oh no…he's found out. Wait a minute, I shouldn't be too surprised that he found out. I _did_ marry the World's Greatest Detective after all. "Yep, it's true. We're going to be welcoming a little bundle of joy into the world." I try to joke.

"How long have you known?" Bruce asks as he sits down next to me.

"Not long, maybe an hour or so. I didn't know what to say…" I say. "Bruce, I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Why?" he asks me as he rubs my head.

"Just…all of this…how could we raise a kid while dealing with all of this?" I ask.

"We'll make it work. Not like we don't have time. We've got nine months to come up with a plan." Bruce says, hugging me. "Grace, it's going to be ok. I promise."

I return his hug, deciding to put my faith in his words.

* * *

**A/N**: I know Grace is acting a little whacky right now. But remember that she's been through a lot and adding the hormones running around, she's got every right to be an emotional mess.


End file.
